


One Shots

by slothlover42



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Allergies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, F/M, I make Pete 6 feet in a few of these, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sickfic, Trohley happens like once, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 117
Words: 56,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: A bunch of one shots I write in between writing chapters for other things.





	1. Height difference

Patrick glared up at the top shelf. He needed the box of pop tarts.

Why did Pete decide to put it on the top shelf?

He knows Patrick is only a small muffin who can't reach that high up.

Patrick lets out a sigh and pushes himself up onto his tip toes.

His arm is stretched out high, fingers straining.

That's the sight that Pete walked in on.

Patrick, with his right arm stretched high up toward the shelf, the other bracing himself on the counter. His legs elongated, his shirt riding up on his stomach.

It was adorable.

Pete cleared his throat to alert his husband of his presence. Patrick turned his head toward Pete. His face was red from the strain.

"Do you need me to get the poptarts for you?" Pete asked sincerely.

Patrick gasps.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" His face red from the yelling and position he's in.

Pete lets out a laugh.

"If you say so babe." Pete turns to leave.

It's a few minutes later while Pete is watching television when his husband comes into the room looking defeated.

Patrick lets out a sigh.

"Help meeeeee." Pete chuckles, stands, ruffles Patricks hair and effortlessly grabs the poptarts.

Patrick has his arms crossed and his face turned into a scowl. He swipes the poptarts from Pete, turns away, turns back and jumps onto his husband.

"Thank you, you tall freak." Pete grins and pulls Patrick into a kiss.

 


	2. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a sneak peek I wrote for "Suicide Blond" just to see if people would be interested in where the story was going to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's got some violence in it, so be prepared.

Everything came back at once. Patrick gazed down at his wrists that were tied to the arms of the chair.

Pete and him had been attacked on the way back to base.

Pete had somehow been knocked unconscious. Patrick had been shoved into the back of a van.

It wasn't very super villain esque, but he couldn't complain. At least they hadn't done anything to him while he was asleep.

His leg was killing him though.

Patrick's gaze snapped up as the door opened.

"Good to see you're awake Dr. Stump." Patrick couldn't see the man's face.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. I need to get back at Peter. You're the collateral. Hope you can take some pain Doc. Your stay will be full of it." Patrick gulped and stared straight ahead. "All Pete has to do is complete some tasks to get you back."

"Where does my pain come into this?" This had yet to be discussed. Patrick was worried.

"Well, Dr. Stump, people get bored. Anger can grow, people grow restless." Patrick knew where this was going. "You're here for our fun." The man ran a hand over Patrick's hair, down his face, caressing his cheek. He rubbed his thumb over Patrick's cheek. "You're so pale. You're going to bruise so easily. The marks won't go away for a long time." The hand travelled down further. It stopped on Patrick's throat.

Patrick's breathing picked up.

The hand squeezed, the other hand joined in. Patrick's breathing was cut off. The squeezing tightened.

Patrick opened his mouth, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. Choking sounds escaped his mouth. He started convulsing, trying to get out of the grip.

Spots were invading his vision. He was going to pass out. At this point, not even choking sounds were coming out.

He couldn't hear. His ears were ringing.

The convulsions stopped.

The man smiled above the unconscious doctor.

"You're going to be a lot of fun."


	3. Sick

Patrick had been feeling sick all day. He didn't think it was that bad though.

He just felt light headed was all.

And he felt weak.

And he felt like he was going to collapse any second.

It really wasn't that bad. Besides, he can't afford to be sick. Pete's taking him out tonight. It's their 2 year anniversary.

Patrick looked at himself in the mirror.

He really did look horrible. He was pale and his hair was a mess. The bags under his eyes weren't to good either.

"Patrick? You ready to go?" Pete called from the living room.

"Be there in a second babe!" Patrick replied. He sucked in a breath and walked out into the living room.

However, when he got into the living room, a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled and Pete caught him before he hit the floor.

"Woah. Are you okay baby? Do we need to stay in?" Patrick shook his head.

"I'm fine." Of course at that moment, Patrick's body betrayed him.

His eyes rolled back into his head, and all he saw was black.

\--

When Patrick opened his eyes, Pete was staring at him. Patrick gave him a small smile and pushed himself up.

"Hey." Patrick stated, looking past Pete at the clock.

They were late.

"Oh no. Our date."

"Patrick, sweetie. I think you're sick. It's probably best we stayed inside."

"No. It's fine, we can still go out."

"Baby, you just passed out. We are not going on a date." Patrick stared at Pete.

"But. It's our anniversary. We can't stay in. We had plans."

"We can cancel them sweetheart. I'd rather spend our anniversary with you getting better than with you dying during the date." Pete pushed Patrick back onto the bed. He started undressing him and got him comfortable. "We can go on a date another time ok?"

Patrick's eyes were drooping.

Staying in did sound pretty nice.

"Fine." He said with a small yawn. "But just this once." Pete let out a small chuckle as Patrick succumbed to sleep.

"Just this once."


	4. "I CAN SMELL OCTOBER!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A wakes up at midnight of October 1st to B's screaming. A gets up and squints out the window to see B running around excitedly screaming "I CAN SMELL OCTOBER!". Annoyed, A stalks out and throws a blanket over B before going back inside and falling asleep.

Patrick was sleeping peacefully. He had gone to bed at a reasonable hour.

He was wrapped in his blankets with his husband when he fell asleep.

So, of course, when he's awoken by a scream he gets a little worried.

It's midnight when Patrick gets woken up by Pete's screaming. He gets out of his cocoon of blankets and walks to the window. Squinting, he sees Pete running around in circles on the front lawn.

" **I CAN SMELL OCTOBER!!!!!!!!!"** Patrick shook his head and picked up his glasses and a blanket.

"The idiots gonna wake up the entire neighborhood. I shouldn't be surprised though. He does this every year." He makes to the front door and sees Pete still running around.

Patrick sighs and makes his way over to Pete. He chucks the blanket at his husband, causing Pete to fall over.

"Hey!" Pete yells. Patrick sighs, turns and makes his way back into the home.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He makes his way upstairs, takes another glance out the window to see Pete balled up in the middle of the lawn. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you." Patrick chuckles and envelopes himself back into his blankets.

He glances at his wedding ring and sighs.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. "Listen to My Heartbeat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP lying next to each other. Person A gets scared about something. Person B pulls person A close to their chest and tells them to listen to their heartbeat to calm down.

Patrick and I were lying on the bed. It had been a long, stressful day.

On top of that, there was a storm coming.

Patrick is terrified of storms. 

His parents had left him on the side of the road once during a storm. He's been terrified ever since.

The good news is that he's asleep. As soon as the thunder starts, it's going to wake him up.

As if on cue, a rumble powers through the sky. I see Patrick's eyes snap open. He jolts into a sitting position. His eyes are wide and frantic.

He curls into a ball on the bed and starts shaking. The shaking becomes worse as the wind roars, the rain slams onto the window and the thunder rumbles outside.

His crying becomes hysterical.

"Patrick, sweetheart. It's ok. It's not going to hurt you. We're safe." He shakes his head. I sigh and scoot closer to him. I wrap my arms around him and he flinches.

I pull his head down onto my chest, right where my heart is. 

"Listen to my heartbeat. Focus on that. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. We're inside. Listen to my heartbeat." He has one hand over his ear that's not on my heart. I start rocking us back and forth.

I lean my head down to his ear and whisper soothing words into his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere. I would never do that. We are in our room. You're safe. Nothings going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you."


	6. A step stool? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Did you just get me a fucking step stool as a present?
> 
> 6' Pete and 5'4" Patrick are back!!!!!!!

It was Christmas. Pete and Patrick were sitting in their living room.

The tree lit up the room with it's multi colored lights. The fire was roaring, everything was perfect.

"Here you go babe." It was their first Christmas as  couple. It was the best Christmas they had ever had.

Patrick was slightly worried when he looked at the horrible wrapping job his husband had done.

"Peter I swear if it's some useless piece of junk again, you're sleeping on the couch." Pete forced himself not to smile as he looked at his short husband.

"This is useful Patrick. I swear. You're gonna love it." Pete was so sleeping on the couch tonight.

He watched as his beloved unwrapped the present slowly. Patrick's face went beet red as he looked at the box.

Pete could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Did you really just get me a fucking stepping stool as a present?" Pete's braying laughter broke forth.

"At least it's not useless! You're short babe! You can finally grab the poptarts from the top shelf!" Pete couldn't stop his laughter as he watched Patrick grow more furious.

He mumbled under his breath.

"I like it when you lift me up to get things though." Pete stopped laughing as he heard the words.

"Awe babe. I'll still lift you up if you want me to." Patrick smiled softly and crawled into his husbands lap.

"Thanks babe. Your present wasn't horrible."

"So, I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not sweetie." He said as he brought the taller into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are always so short. Also, should I get a tumblr?


	7. High Pollen Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read these anymore? Probably not. Well, if you didn't hear, I've discontinued all my stories. I just felt that people didn't like them. But then again, it's the whole, comments=validation and I never got comments so I just thought no one cared. It seemed I was right. No one will miss my stories. I still write, but they won't be put on here. Like, I have 5 other AU's I've started writing, but I don't think anyone would like/read them on here so they won't see the light of day.\
> 
> Anywhore Prompt: Who says "You look high" who sniffles and says "the only thing high is the pollen count today", rubbing their streaming red eyes.

Pete looked at Patrick through his peripheral vision (holy crap i have no clue how that's supposed to be said haha). They were on a walk with Andy and Joe.

It was a lull in between shows and they needed to stretch their legs. Pete looked over at Andy and Joe who were holding hands and swinging them between them. He smiled and looked at Patrick.

Patrick was not having a good time.

The pollen count was high and he was having a hard time with life at that moment. His eyes were red and streaming. He looked like he had been crying.

Pete thought opposite.

He got closer to Patrick and looked at his face. Patrick drew his eyebrows together in question.

"What?" Pete took a moment to answer.

"You look high." Patrick sniffled and rubbed his streaming red eyes.

"The only thing high is the pollen count today."

"Awe my poor Pattycakes." Patrick glared at him as best he could with tears going down his eyes. Pete chuckled. "Let's get you back to the bus. We don't want to aggravate your asthma anymore than it already is." He says as Patrick starts wheezing and pulls out his inhaler.

Patrick nods in agreement.

"Hey. I'm gonna take Patrick back to the bus. He isn't doing to well." He yelled to Andy and Joe. They nodded and kept walking forward.

Pete grasped the wheezing singer and steered Patrick to the bus.

"You still look really high." Pete let out an 'oomph' as Patrick hit him in the stomach.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one shot was a fine example as to why no one reads my writing. It's just really bad.


	8. Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of like, Brallon and Joshler and Frerard in the Fall Out Boy tag. Like. We're seriously lacking Fall Out Boy fics.
> 
> Anyway, this is basically Pete teaching Patrick to play soccer.

Patrick is broken out of his dream by the weight of another human slamming onto him.

"Wake up Patrick! Today's the day!!! You get to learn how to play Soccer!" Pete screeched in his ear.

Patrick was not fond of the idea. He was not athletic in any way at all. His asthma stopped him from doing anything that involved running. Of course, Pete thought it would be fun to try because it could be a "cute couple thing".

Patrick burrowed further under the blankets and refused to move.

"I don't want to."

"C'mon babe. Didn't you say you were out of shape and needed to try to exercise?"

"That doesn't mean I want to. All I said was that I "needed to". It doesn't mean I'm actually going to do it." Patrick grumbled as Pete pulled the covers off his husband.

"Too bad. We're doing it. Get dressed and don't forget your inhaler."

10 minutes later, they were at the park.

"I look ridiculous. Pete, babe, I don't think this is a good idea." Patrick stated as he stared at his pale, shorts covered legs.

"It's not going to be that bad. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get an asthma attack."

"You'll be fine babe." Patrick was not, in fact, fine.

5 minutes into warm ups, which meant running laps, Patrick collapsed to the ground. Pete ran to his husband and pulled the inhaler out.

Patrick's wheezing was getting worse and wasn't getting any oxygen into his lungs.

"C'mon baby. You're gonna be just fine." Pete pressed the inhaler to Patrick's mouth and pressed down, letting the medicine enter Patrick's lungs.

His breathing was returning to normal after Pete pressed down and let more medicine in. By now, Patrick was breathing easy and no longer felt like he was going to die.

"The next time you want to do couple shit, we're going to the movies." Patrick said breathlessly, leaning into Pete's embrace.

Pete nodded in aggrement.

This wasn't something he wanted to worry about for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been a little better haha.


	9. Infinity on High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have like 4 au's that I have first chapters for. This is one of them. I don't think it will ever be put on here.
> 
> the summary went something like this...
> 
> "Patrick is the last neko in the universe. He's been beaten, tortured, and raped more times than he can count. This hasn't made him scared though, in fact, it's made him stronger. His happy demeanor though, was lost in the midst of tortures and rapes. 
> 
> Now a cold, sad being that doesn't like to feel emotion, what happens when he meets Captain Pete Wentz of the starship Clandestine. Can Pete fix Patrick? Or will it all be for nothing."
> 
> So yeah. there you go. This is a space au. I will be posting the other first chapters for the other au's sometime soon.

"When are you going to admit that we're lost?" Andy asked Joe. Joe stopped in his tracks and looked at Andy with a pissed off look.

"We aren't lost. I told you that already." Andy sighed

"We can't even see the ship from here. That's not a good thing." Joe groaned.

"Babe. You gotta trust me. We aren't lost."

"We're gonna get ambushed." Joe stoped on Andy's foot.

"No we aren't." Andy rubbed his foot and looked at Joe. "Now, lets keep going and see what we can find." Andy grumbled, but followed Joe anyway. They had probably been walking another 5 minutes when the bushes around them rustled. The men stopped. "Maybe it was just the wind?" Andy gave him a disbelieving look.

"There's no wind Joseph." The rustling came back. Andy and Joe pressed closer together. "Maybe we should run."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Came a new voice. Andy and Joe turned to face the person. They had a dark cloak on and Andy and Joe couldn't see their face. The person held a phaser up to them. "I'll shoot you if you move." Their voice was cold.

"I believe you. Um, why are you pointing a phaser at us?" The figures hand shook slightly. Andy raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" The shaking increased. It was then that Andy took notice of a rip in the sleeve, bandages could be seen through the hole. "You're hurt." The figure growled.

"Why are you here?"

"We crashed. The rest of the crew is fixing our ship. We were sent to see if we could find any life." Joe told him.

"The population of this planet died out years ago."

"So why are you here?" The grip on the phaser tightened. Joe held his hands up. "Sorry I asked. Maybe you could help us out. How did the people die?"

"War. Maybe you would know if you did research on what planets you crash on."

"We couldn't. Our ship was dead before we even crashed." The shaking started back up, but it was more serious this time. "How about you come with us? We can help you."

"I-" He was cut off by Andy hitting him over the head. Joe stared at Andy.

"Andy what the fuck?" Andy shrugged.

"He knows about this place and he's hurt. If he's here he probably crashed too. We can't leave him here and he won't come willingly." Joe breathed heavily through his nose.

"Wentz is going to kill you."

"No he won't." Andy said, grunting as he picked the person up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't hold him like that. If he crashed he might have more injuries that we don't know about." Andy pursed his lips.

"You're probably right." Andy shifted the figure to hold him bridal style. "Should we lift his hood?" Joe shook his head.

"Lets wait until we get back." Andy nodded and started waking. "Hopefully we can find our way back."  After what felt like hours, they found the ship.

"Hey guys!" Brendon yelled, running over to them. He stopped short when he noticed that Andy was carrying a person. "What did you do?"

"He held us at gun point then Andy knocked him out."

"Because he was injured and wouldn't come willingly!" Andy argued. Brendon sighed.

"We've got the ship fixed. Bring him in and we can pit him in the med bay. What does he look like?" Joe shrugged.

"We wanted to wait for Pete." Brendon nodded and ushered them to the ship.

"The fuck is that?" Came the captain of the ship, Pete Wentz.

"He found us and we knocked him out. Andy can explain more later. But he's hurt and we wanted to help him." Pete nodded.

"Alright. Lets fix him up." When they got to the med bay, Pete ushered everyone out. Andy and Joe gave him questioning looks. "Just to be safe." They nodded. Pete reached for the hood of the cloak. He pulled it back.

"Holy shit."

"No way."

"I thought they died our thousands of years ago." The three men stared at each other, then down at the cat eared person.

"Gentlemen. I believe we might be in the possession of the last Neko in the universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you can always come chat with me on my tumblr. you can request one shots or just say hey or even chat with me about head canons or my stories that I've discontinued.....ha. I have like a follower. that's it but I think I follow a few of you....i'm not sure. I'll follow back. I'm needy and lonely so be my friend haha jk. you don't have to.
> 
> anywhere, my tumbr is wr0ngsideofreality
> 
> so yeah.


	10. One More Troubled Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees him there everyday with his son.
> 
> He stands and listens to him sing while holding his child in his arms.
> 
> He puts coins in the tin in front of him everyday. 
> 
> The little boy is Declan, his fathers name is Patrick, Pete likes to listen to Patrick's songs.
> 
> So, what happens when one day, Pete meets Patrick differently then he imagined in his head. Why's Patrick on the streets with a child, and who's he running from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter to a homeless au I thought up. I may or may not post the space au and start it and actually keep it going. I don't know.

Pete sighed and walked down the sidewalk to his favorite café. It had been a long day at work and he just wanted to go home and sleep. Of course, he stopped when he heard the angelic voice of the man on the sidewalk. He sat there everyday and sang his heart out. It was amazing.

Pete always stopped and listened to him. He always gave him some coins so he could get enough food for him and his child. Pete had yet to get to know him, and he really wanted to. So, he stood there and waited for the man to stop singing.

When he finally did, he gathered up his tin can and pushed himself up slowly. He pulled his baby close and kissed his head, smiling softly at him. Pete walked up to him and gave him a huge smile.

The man smiled back almost sheepishly, then recognition crossed his face.

"You're the one that always stands here and watches me sing, aren't you?" He asked, his voice raspy with overuse. He coughed a little, but then smiled back at Pete. Pete nodded.

"Yeah. I um, I just wanted to tell you that you always make my day 100% better when you sing. It brings a smile to my face. Also, I wanted to know your name. If that's alright." The man stood there for a moment, as if in deep thought. He coughed again, but this time from an oncoming cold.

"My name's Patrick, this is my son Declan." Patrick told him quietly.

"I'm Pete. It was nice to finally meet you Patrick. Do you want some coffee? I can pay and then I can walk you home." Patrick chewed his bottom lip and looked at his sleeping son. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you or your son. I just want to give you some coffee and some food. That's all." Patrick stared at him a moment longer.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Pete smiled at him and led him to his favorite coffee place. It was owned by one of his best friends.

"You'll love this place. It's run by friend Joe. He's really nice." Pete told the smaller man as they walked in. Patrick smiled at him and followed him inside. It was nearly empty, which wasn't a surprise. Caffeine Cold was always slow, and Pete didn't understand why. It had good coffee and was reasonably priced.

"Pete my man!!!!!!" Came a loud call from behind the register. Patrick jumped slightly and Declan woke up. Patrick bounced him, trying to get him back to sleep. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to wake your kid." Came an apology from a man with an afro. "I'm Joe. I own this place. I see you've met Pete." Joe held out a hand and Patrick tentatively shook it. Patrick gave him a small smile, which Joe returned with a much larger one. He ushered them in and into a booth.

Patrick was rocking Declan back and forth slowly while Pete told him to trust his coffee choices as he ordered. Patrick sipped at the concoction and smiled at it.

"This is nice, thank you." Patrick said quietly, still rocking the sleeping baby. Pete took this time to look at Patrick, like, really look at him. The hat that covered his head was a beany, and he wore a dirty cardigan with a dirty shirt and dirty pants as well. His Velcro shoes had also seen better days. On top of that, Patrick looked tired. He looked worn out and he looked ready to drop. Pete felt his heart pang at the sight of him. Patrick sighed and broke the silence. "I should probably be going." He got up, wobbling slightly, then gained his footing and walked out. Pete shook his head and ran after him.

"Let me walk you back. It's getting late. I don't want anything to happen to you." Patrick gave him a small smile, then nodded as a thank you. Pete didn't know what he was expecting. He didn't want to give in to the thought that Patrick was homeless, but the shelter in front of him proved his thinking.

"This is it." Patrick said quietly, staring at the shelter. Patrick turned to face Pete and put a smile on. "Thank you for the coffee, and thanks for walking me back." Patrick held his tin out and placed it on Pete's hand. Pete stared down at it in wonder. He snapped his gaze up to Patrick quickly. "It's for the coffee. I know it's not enough to pay you back, but it's all I have at the moment." Pete shook his head and grabbed Patrick's hand. He placed the tin back in and gave him a small smile.

"This is yours. You don't need to pay me back for coffee. Really. Keep your money, you worked hard for it." Patrick looked like he wanted to protest. Pete shook it off. "Get inside and get some sleep. You look like you need it." Pete told him. Patrick bit his lip and nodded, thanked Pete again, and walked inside.

It was from that day that Pete had decided that Patrick was amazing and that he needed love and affection. And Pete was going to give him just that.


	11. Twice The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick was a prince, was upon a time. That was until his father sold him to the pirates on board the Cobra.
> 
> After years of being whipped, beaten, and raped, Patrick is rescued by another pirate, this one by the name of Peter Wentz.
> 
> Why did Peter rescue Patrick, and can Patrick learn to trust this pirate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys hate that I'm posting first chapters for things rather than one shots huh. Haha I will post actual one shots very soon.
> 
> This was a pirate AU that had 2 first chapters but I liked this one more than the other.

Patrick whimpered as the man above him pulled his trousers back up. He felt used, but then again, that was what he was here for. He was on the Cobra to be used any way the crew wanted. Wether that be by beatings, whippings, or fucking. He took it all, because he had to. He wasn't given a choice. He couldn't say no, and he couldn't leave.

He heard the door to his cage close and he let the tears flow more freely. That was when he heard it.

"Incoming!" Came from the deck, followed by cannon fire. Patrick gasped and pushed his aching body up. Commands were ordered from the captain and Patrick just sat and listened. He flinched everytime a gun or cannon went off. He could hear screaming and bodies hitting the floor. He held his hands up to his ears to drown them out, but it didn't work. Footsteps came down the steps and Patrick cried when he saw that is was the captain of the Cobra, Captain Gabe Saporta. Gabe sneered at the whimpering boy and opened the cage.

"Get out. You're coming with me." He pulled Patrick up by the chain on his neck and forced him up the stairs. Patric screamed as a body fell right before him. He shivered against the cold and more tears fell. "Stop your crying boy!" Patrick flinched as he was slapped. Gabe took his sword out and blocked the others strikes. Somewhere in there, Gabe let go of Patrick's chain. Patrick froze, unsure of what to do. He fell to the ground and crawled as quickly as he could back to the stairs. He jolted to a stop when his chain was tugged. He choked and fell back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Patrick's head was tugged back further by the chain. He grasped at the iron collar around his throat. He scratched and clawed and tried to get out. His eyes widened when a sword went straight through the mans chest. The hold was reliquished and Patrick swallowed down air.

When he looked back at where the man was, he was met with a man that looked much kinder than anyone on the Cobra. The man looked down at him and sadness overtook his features. He knelt down next to Patrick and whispered in his ear.

"Hide." So Patrick did just that. He got up with difficulty and ran as fast as he could while trying to dodge swords, guns and cannonballs. He hid as best as he could and watched from the hole in the wood as the crew tried to fight back. Fire was taking over the ship, bodies were falling, swords were being swung. Patrick cried as he watched it.

He wasn't meant to be here. He wished he was back home, as cruel as it was. He held his hands to his ears again to try and drown everything out. He shut his eyes as well, hoping that would help.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt someone press a hand to his shoulder. He screamed and thrashed and moved away. The hand stayed and a second hand held onto his other shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Through his fast breathing, Patrick could tell it was the man that had told him to run. "You're breathing kind of fast." The man said. Patrick looked up at him with blackening vision. "Do you think you could calm down?" Patrick tried to speak, but simply passed out instead. The man sighed and picked him up, being careful of the collar and chain. He called his men back to him. "Let's get out of here! We have what we came for." And no, he wasn't talking about Patrick. The men yelled and boarded their own ship, with the man coming in last.

He stared down at Patrick and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Why did you grab him?"

"Reasons." Patrick slowly opened his eyes and the man sighed with relief. "Are you alright?" Patrick's eyes widened as he took in where he was. He wriggled his way out of the arms of the man and fell to the floor with a yelp. It was just his luck that he was taken by pirates, again. He scrambled to get away but cried out when a wound on his back re-opened. "Hey, hey. You're alright. I promise. You're on board the Clandestine, and I'm Captain Peter Wentz."


	12. Miser Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is the cane using, hearing aid needing, quiet boyfriend of Pete.
> 
> Pete is the loving, caring, detective boyfriend of Patrick.
> 
> So, what happens when a killer starts killing people that look a lot like Patrick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last first chapter au thing that I'm gonna post I swear!!!!!! Haha sorry for the previews of chapters. I wanted to post them....
> 
> This is a cop AU

Patrick sighed as he put his hearing aids in. He was practically deaf. He couldn't hear at all, but with the hearing aids, they helped a little. He could hear, and that's all that mattered. He looked himself in the mirror and took his pain meds for his legs. He grabbed his cane and stood up shakily. His legs were weaker than he would have liked, but that's what years of abuse does to you. He couldn't walk without the support. Even with the support, he couldn't stay standing too long. It was a miracle he wasn't in a wheelchair.

He shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen, where he looked outside and saw rain clouds gathering. He groaned knowing his damaged legs would react to that. They would ache and he would have to sit with heating packs on them for as long as needed. That wasn't what he wanted to have happen today. Today was the day Pete got a new team.

"Patrick? Are you ready babe?" Pete asked softly when he reached his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him and gave his cheek a peck. Patrick nodded and smiled at him. "Did you see the clouds?" Patrick nodded again as they started towards the car.

"It's a good thing Brendon's so protective of me. He's got nearly all our heating packs in case of emergencies. I'm not sure why though. I'm home most of the time anyway." Patrick climbed in the car with the help of Pete.

"I know. He just cares a lot about you 'Trick." Pete said when he entered the car. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you." Pete smiled at him and Patrick smiled back. "Let's get to the station. Brendon might get worried if we show up late." Patrick chuckled and remained silent the rest of the drive. By the time they got there, Patrick's legs had begun to throb. He rubbed them with his hand to try and help, but it didn't do anything. Pete pulled in and looked over at Patrick. "How bad is it?" Patrick bit his lip and kept quiet. That was answer enough for Pete. Pete climbed out, shut his door, walked to Patrick's, opened his and carefully helped him out. Patrick leaned all his weight on the cane and sighed when the rain started to come.

Pete ushered Patrick inside as quickly as he could. When they got there, Brendon was already there waiting with blankets, heating packs and hot chocolate. Patrick smiled at him. Brendon set everything down on Pete's desk and rushed to Patrick. He picked him up and ran to the desk, with Patrick giggling the entire way. Brendon took his cane, lifted Patrick's legs to the chair in front of the chair Patrick was sitting on, then covered them with the heating packs and blankets. Lastly he handed Patrick the hot chocolate and ruffled Patrick's hair.

"You didn't have to do that Bren." Patrick smiled up at Pete when he finally joined them.

"Of course I did 'Trick. You're my little brother, it's my job to take care of you."

"Maybe he should learn to take care of himself." Patrick shrunk down at the words. Both Brendon and Pete whipped their heads toward the person. Their eyes locked onto Chris. Chris snapped his mouth closed and turned back to his work. Patrick sighed.

"He's right. I can't rely on you guys forever." Patrick said quietly. Brendon and Pete looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Oh 'Tricky. Of course you can. We love you. We don't mind taking care of you." Pete said, bending down to be eye level with him. He held Patrick's cheek in one hand and Patrick leaned into the touch. "Don't listen to them, alright?" Patrick nodded and smiled at Pete.

"Yo, Pete. Your team's here."


	13. Change It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the return of tall Pete and small Patrick.
> 
> Also. I might change the title to just one shots so I can also put like elistrick and poly fob on here.

Patrick was content.

He had his dog, his home, his ice cream and his boyfriend.

Nothing could be better than this.  Life was great.

The seating position was like this.

Pete on the couch, Patrick on Pete's lap, Pete's arms around Patrick's waist, the dog on Patrick's lap and the ice cream in Patrick's hands.

It was a typical Tuesday night. They would tell each other they loved each other and then Pete's lips would be met with whatever ice cream flavor Patrick was eating as they kissed.

All this changed the next Tuesday.

"Hey 'Trick?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna switch it around tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanna take a turn being held." Patrick thought about this for a moment. He was going to say no, but Pete was giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine." Let's remeber that Pete is bigger than Patrick.

Poor guy.

Pete sat down on Patrick's lap and it wasn't so bad for a little. Then it was getting hard to breath.

Patrick didn't want to ruin this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for his boyfriend.

He did anyway.

"Peter." Patrick's voice gasped out. "Babe. I'm glad you wanna be loved, but I can't breath." Pete gasped and hopped off.

"I'M SORRY ARE YOU OK?!?!?!" Patrick caught his breath and giggled.

"Of course I am babe. Maybe we should stick with our normal routine." Pete agreed and swung Patrick onto his lap, who then nuzzled his face into Pete's neck.

Just a normal Tuesday night.


	14. Another sick Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sneezing and coughing and buying tons of flu meds and I'm working the register but my shift ends in a few minutes and I can take you to this place with the best chicken soup to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deffinitely changing the name so I can put elistrick one shots in here.

Pete's POV

I cringe as I watch the boy in multiple layers sneeze for the hundredth time tonight. Poor guy is getting flu meds.

That sucks.

I wince as a cough rips its way out of his throat and doesn't seem to stop. I'm about to walk over to him and help him out, but then he pulls out an inhaler.

Asthma too? Poor guy.

I just wanna take him home and wrap him up and take care of him till he gets better.

Woah. Slow down Pete. You don't even know him.

I watch as he walks toward my register with an armful of meds.

"You look like shit man." My face goes red as my words come out. "I mean- I'm sorry- I-" The guy is laughing.

"It's fine." He sounds horrible. His nose is all clogged up. "I know how I look. It's expected with how I'm feeling." I ring him up and tell him his total. I watch as he digs out his wallet and pauses to sneeze.

"Why isn't your girlfriend here for you?"

"Well, I don't have one that's why. I don't swing that way." He says, covering his mouth as a cough rips its way out again.

"I could be yours...." He stares at me. " I don't know how to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm open to dating though." He says as he pays.

"I'll keep that in mind." I gaze at the clock and see that my shift is over. The guy has already exited the building and I rush after him. "Hey! Wait!" He stops and turns towards me. I walk toward him. "I know this place that has the best chicken noodle soup if you're up for a date. It'll help with your cough too." He seems to think about this for a moment.

"Alright. Why not. I'm Patrick by the way."

"Nice to meet you Patrick. I'm Pete." He smiles at me, and follows me to the place.


	15. Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of the book. I now have elistrick one shots in here. Sorry if you don't like it.
> 
> This is elistrick.

Patrick got his soulmark the same age as everyone else. He was 5 when he got it, as was Pete. No, they didn't have the same soulmark. Years past and it seemed that everyone else had gotten their soulmate. Pete had found his, a woman named Ashlee. Patrick was happy for them. Their wedding was beautiful and Patrick, though he won't admit it, cried.

Patrick was 25 when he planned to kill himself. He didn't see the point in living. He was sure his soulmate didn't exist or that they saw him and that they were immediately disgusted with how he looked.

Patrick was at the bridge. He left a note for his roommate Brendon. People did that, right? When they were going to their death? Well, he left the note. Saying that he was going to be out late and that Brendon didn't need to worry.

Patrick looked at his mark and sighed. He traced the tattoo of a music note on top of an intricate blueprint. He knew what it meant. Of course he did. He knew his soulmate was an engineer thus, far smarter than him. He didn't see the reason to keep them waiting. They'd find someone else. Wouldn't they? Patrick shook any doubts from his mind and stepped closer to the edge. He looked down and saw the water underneath.

This was it. He was going to die. He was ready.

"Wait!" A voice cried. Patrick gripped the railing and stopped. He had one foot still in the air, ready for the dive. "Please wait! Don't do this!" The voice belonged to a woman. Patrick stayed silent. He felt her hand grip his wrist, the one with the soulmark. She gasped. "Please come away from the ledge. Please." Patrick reluctantly did so, not really knowing why. Patrick stepped further onto the bridge and turned to look at the woman. They gasped at the same time.

"Holy smokes." Patrick mumbled. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Holy smokes is right." The woman said. Patrick was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She stepped closer to him and pulled his wrist closer to hers. She held them next to each other. Patrick took a sharp breath. He looked up at her.

"I didn't- I never." Patrick didn't know what to say.

"I never thought I would meet you." She said, voicing what Patrick was going to say. "Is that why you were going to jump?" She asked in a small voice. "Because you thought we would never meet?" Patrick looked down and nodded in embarrassment. "Actually, I was about to do the same." She said quietly. Patrick snapped his head back up.

"No. Why? You're an engineer. You're so smart and have so much to live for. You shouldn't want to jump." He told her, bringing her into a hug. "Please don't jump. We have each other now." She pulled away slightly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Same goes for you. You love music, I'm sure one day you'll find something to do with your knowledge of it. Like you said, we have each other now. We're where we need to be." They went back into a hug. "I'm Elisa, by the way." She said with a small chuckle.

"I'm Patrick. It's nice to finally meet you Elisa."

"You too, Patrick."


	16. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Another Elistrick. I don't regret putting elistrick in here. If you don't like it, don't read.

Patrick huffed out a breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. The writing session with the guys hadn't ended well. Pete said some things that Patrick didn't want to even think about. The session ended abruptly after Pete was awfully rude. Attacking Patrick's image. Patrick had stared at him with eyes wide and chest heaving. He had nodded and said he got it. He left in a huff, running out the door, ignoring the sounds of the other's calling his name.

So now, he was walking home. He had ridden to Andy's house with Pete and he didn't want to face him. It was cold and it was getting dark. Patrick could feel the tears start to fall as he recalled the words.

"Maybe you wouldn't hate how you sounded if you lost a little weight. Maybe then you could actually sound good!"

Patrick thought it shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. His tears fell faster and before he knew it, he was outside his door. He heaved a sigh and tried to rub the tears from his face. He sniffled and opened the door. Going in quietly, not wanting to bother his wife or son.

He entered and was met with the sight of his wife and son at the table in their pajamas. Patrick didn't know what set it off, but he started crying again. He tried to hide it, but couldn't. Elisa heard him and snapped her head to his eyes. She felt his heart break as he took in his flustered and sad appearance.

"Oh sweetie. What happened?" She asked, getting up and going over to him. She approached him and took in his tears and the tracks from the previous tears. "Let me get Declan in bed and then we can talk." She said as he let a few more tears fall down his face. Patrick walked slowly to the couch and slumped down on it. He carefully brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face as well. He let the tears rack his form. Elisa sighed softly and pushed her own tears back.

She hated seeing her husband like this. It broke her heart. He shouldn't feel like this, he should be happy. Nothing should wipe his beautiful smile off his face, but something did and it made her sad. She walked quietly over to the couch and sat down next to his crying form. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Patrick let go of his legs and wrapped his arms around her as well, pushing his tear stained face into her neck.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened sweetie?" She asked softly, carding her fingers through his hair. Patrick shrugged and sniffled. "Did something happen while you were working on the record?" Patrick's shoulders hunched and he became stiff. "Oh honey. What happened?" She asked again. Patrick sniffed and he brought his head away from her neck. He looked at her with his blue eyes full of tears. His face was red and covered with tear tracks. He sniffed once more and told her what had happened.

"We were working on a song, just going through certain parts. I got really irritated with myself on one part and told Pete I wasn't happy with it. I guess it escalated from there. We got into an argument about how it sounded and during that he kind of brought up my weight and you know I'm self conscious about it. He said that maybe it would sound better if I lost weight. And I left after that in tears. I know it's stupid to cry about it, but it kind of hurt." Patrick said to her in a ramble. Elisa brought him close again, having his head rest on her chest and rocking him back and forth.

"Oh honey. You know Pete didn't mean it. You both got frustrated. When people get frustrated things just pop out. Pete didn't mean it and you know you look perfect. You're perfect no matter what." She said softly, still rocking him back and forth. "It's going to be ok. Pete will come here tomorrow and apologize. You know he'll feel bad about it tomorrow when his head is clear. Oh sweetie. I'm sorry that happened." Patrick sniffled and nodded. Elisa rubbed his back and had him sit up. "How about we get you some tea and then we can go upstairs and watch Ghostbusters. Does that sound alright? I won't mind it when you quote along with the movie." She said with a smile. He gave her a small smile back and nodded.

Patrick got up and went upstairs, letting Elisa make the tea. He put his pajamas on and started the movie. Elisa came in with two cups and sat down next to her husband. They spent the night watching Ghostbusters, and Elisa watched adoringly as Patrick quoted the entire movie perfectly.


	17. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and it kind of sucks.
> 
> Also. HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was late. Patrick was still up.

His mind was in a flurry. A thousand thoughts ran through his head.

What will I do tomorrow?

Will I need to make sure the first aid kit is stocked up in case Pete does something stupid again?

What does the future hold?

Will we be able to pay the bills? I suppose so.

Thoughts of the future zoomed through his mind. He didn't know if it was because he was worried or not. This just happened every night, he couldn't stop it.

He was staring off into space when he felt it.

A kiss on his upper arm. Strong arms circling his body and bringing them closer together.

It was Pete. His husband.

The love of his life.

Pete could tell what he was thinking about. This was a regular occurrence. He was used to seeing his husband up at the dark hours of the night. Pete sighed and spoke to his husband.

"Hey, don't worry about those things right now. Just live and enjoy it, y'know? One thing for certain is that I will always be here for you and with you. Forever and Always." The words were soothing and sent Patrick into a dreamless sleep. Pete sighed and laid them both down.

"I love you 'Trick. Don't forget that."

 


	18. Told You So

"You're going to catch a cold Peter." Patrick stated as he watched Pete get dressed.

"It's not even that cold outside 'Trick! It's not like it's gonna start snowing." Patrick gave him an unimpressed look.

"The forecast said it was going to be really cold. You can't go outside in just shorts and a t-shirt." Pete brushed off his husbands concern.

"I'll be fine 'Trick. If I end up getting a cold, you can say "I told you so". I won't even fight it." Patrick sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll see you soon. Be safe please." Pete went over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm just going on a walk babe. I'll be fine." Patrick sighed.

"Don't go too far." Pete nodded, kissed his cheek and left.

A few hours later, it had started to snow.

Patrick was minding his business. He had hot chocolate and blankets ready for when Pete came back.

The door burst open and cold swept into the house. Patrick went into the living room with his arms folded across his chest.

Pete gave him a sheepish grin.

Patrick laughed and grabbed the blankets on the couch. He ushered Pete to the couch and sat him down. He piled to blankets on his freezing husband and grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate.

Patrick sat down next to him and gave him the mug. They looked into each others eyes.

"I told you so."


	19. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I post a lot of one shots, its simply because I have these all pre written so when I feel like we need more Peterick or Elistrick I can just slap a one shot here and call it good.
> 
> Sorry if you get sick of seeing my one shots pop up haha .
> 
> Oh look. A wild Declan has appeared ..

"He what?!?!" Pete yelled when his son told him the problem.

"Peter calm down." Patrick said, trying to get him calm whilst comforting their crying child.

"H-he broke u-up with me." Declan said through his tears. Patrick drew his child in closer and rocked him back and forth. He ran a hand through Declan's hair.

"Peter, come sit with our son." Pete did as was told and gathered Declan in his arms. Patrick got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill him." Pete said. "I've got my shotgun in the closet. Do you want me to pay him a visit?"

"You will do no such thing." Patrick said as he walked back into the kitchen with Ice Cream and cookies. "Dec, what movie do you wanna watch." Declan looked at the clock.

"It's super late though. I have school tomorrow." He said through shuddering breaths.

"You're not going tomorrow." Patrick said. Pete and Declan stared at him. "I'm not letting my son go back to school the day after a break up. You need time to get back on your feet." He told them. Patrick handed the ice cream to his husband and son. "Now, what movie are we watching?"

"How many can we watch?" Declan asked.

"As many as you'd like." Declan's face lit up.

"Can we watch Ghostbusters first, then Nightmare?" Pete and Patrick laughed. Their son had the same favorites as they did.

Declan ended up falling asleep during Nightmare. Pete picked him up and carried him to his room.

Patrick was cleaning up the living room when Pet came back in. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Patrick's stomach. Patrick leaned back into his touch.

"I don't get why someone could dump our little Deccy." Pete mumbled into Patrick's hair.

"These things happen all the time. I was dumped more time than I can count. This probably won't be his first break up." Patrick told his husband. Pete sighed again.

"I still wanna take my shotgun to his house and give him a talking to."

"Peter."

"Can we at least invite him over? I just want to intimidate him a little." Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's go to bed. Maybe I'll let you talk to him tomorrow. Without your shotgun." Patrick laughed as Pete pouted and slouched off to bed. "You're such a child." Pete turned around and smiled at the blond.

"That's why you love me."


	20. A Poly FOB Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says!!!! It's a one shot I wrote for valentines day that is poly FOB. hope you guys enjoy it, expect lots more one shots today.....

Patrick and Pete were sitting on the couch. They were waiting patiently for Andy and Joe to get home from work.

It was Valentines day. Not only that, but it was their first Valentines day with each other.

It was the first Valentines day that Pete and Patrick could actually enjoy.

Though Patrick was slightly terrified, for his past was never good on Valentiens day, he was excited.

The door opened and Patrick could feel Pete jump up and run over to Andy and Joe.

"Happy Valentines day!" Joe yelled. Patrick jumped when he felt an arm sling across his shoulders. "You ready 'Trick?" Patrick nodded.

"Since it's the first Valentines day that will actually be decent for you guys, we thought it would be fun to have a picnic." Patrick raised his eye brows. He tilted his head.

"A picnic?" He asked.

"Have you ever been on a picnic?" Joe asked him. Patrick shook his head.

"My family never had them and then I was never allowed outside with-" He was cut off by Pete's phone.

"Then this is going to be fun!" Patrick felt hands on his arms and was pulled up.

"Just hold on to me, we have to go outside for the picnic so we'll be maneuvering you around some things." Patrick could hear the smile on Joe's face as he was lead outside.

They got outside and sat down. Patrick ran his hands across the blanket he was sitting on, then moved his hands behind him to feel the grass. He let a smile slip onto his face.

Joe grabbed his hand and placed an object in it. Patrick tilted his head.

"What is this?" He used both hands to feel it. It felt like a box.

"Guess." His hands ran across the crease on the box. He opened it and felt inside. He gasped. "We don't want actual rings yet, but  Andy, Pete, and I already have promise rings. We thought it was a good idea to get you one as well." Patrick's smile grew. He launched himself towards Joe's voice. Joe caught him and enveloped him in a hug.

Joe's neck became damp as Patrick started crying. Andy and Pete came over and enclosed Patrick in the center of the group hug.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked as Patrick sniffled.

"You got us promise rings. I've never had anyone want to do that for me. I've never felt this much love before. You got me this ring, and I couldn't get you anything." Patrick said, more tears falling from his eyes.

Pete engulfed him in a tight hug. He typed in his phone and waited for the automated voice.

"You gave us your love and your trust. We couldn't ask for anything else."

So, maybe it wasn't the sappiest Valentine's day ever, but it was the greatest they ever had.


	21. America's Suitehearts AU

Sandman had been the happy boyfriend of the Doctor of the town, Benzedrine, for a good 4 years. Sandman loved that man more than anything, and he had grown to accept his shadow that watched him carefully every day.

At the moment, Sandman was walking to Benzedrine's workshop. Today, Sandman was going to ask Benzedrine to come to the carousel. It wasn't often that they would go when they weren't needed. Sandman, though, new that the carousel was one of Benzedrine's favorite place to go.

Walking through the streets, he nodded at the members of their community. It had taken a long time for them to accept the fact that the ruler of the night had taken a liking to their good doctor.

They all stared at him as he walked to Benzedrine's door. He knocked once before entering.

"Benzie? Are you here?" Sandman called out into the workspace. When he didn't hear an answer, he began to worry. The light's were on, so he's home. He called out again. He jumped when Benzedrine's shadow, who still didn't have a name, popped up. The shadow gestured to the back room where Benzedrine worked on his medicine's. Sandman grew wide eyed and ran to the back room. He stopped and saw Benzedrine. He was lying on the ground, unmoving.

Sandman fell to his knees beside him and held him close.

"Not again. Benzie, please not again." This was a normal occurrence, but it didn't mean that Sandman was used to seeing the love of his life on the ground, nearly dead. Sandman picked him up and moved him to the bed in the corner. Sandman did all the necessary things that would ensure Benzedrine would live.

After that, Sandman sat by Benzedrine's bedside and sighed.

"You need to stop doing this. It's going to kill you one of these days. You can't keep testing those things on yourself. I know you feel like you have to, but you have other's that are more capable of handling the effects." Sandman told him quietly, waiting for him to wake. The shadow stood next to him, waiting for Benzedrine to open his eyes.

In this moment, Sandman thought back to previous times when this had happened. This wasn't the worst that had happened, there had been times when Sandman was certain that Benzedrine wouldn't wake up.

Like the time he found Benzedrine seizing and foaming at the mouth. He had nightmares for days afterwards. Or the time Benzedrine had a suicidal week as a side effect of a medicine. Sandman had barely managed to cut the rope that was strangling his love. Then, of course, there was the time when Benzedrine was hearing voices. The whole town was worried. They didn't know what would happen if it didn't let up. Sandman had come to his rescue, helping him sort through the real and the fake.

"I can feel you thinking." Benzedrine said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Sandman broke out of his thoughts and looked at his love lying on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sandman asked softly. Benzedrine thought, then spoke.

"Same as usual. Like I've died and been brought back by an angel." He said with a small smile. Sandman let out a chuckle. He brushed Benzedrine's hair away from his forehead.

"You need to stop doing that Benzie. I'm scared that one day you won't wake up." Benzedrine frowned.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to endanger anyone else. It's best if I take the medicine. I know what to expect from the side effects." Sandman sighed and pressed a kiss to Benzedrine's forehead.

"Just rest, alright? Can you do that for me? Take a few days to rest." Benzedrine chewed on his lip and nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" Sandman nodded and crawled onto the bed.

"I'll be here. Don't worry." They fell asleep like that. Held in each other's arms, with Benzedrine's shadow keeping vigil.


	22. Beauty And The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I wanna continue one of my books but I dont anyone would care if I brought one back.

The knock that resounded on the castle door was barely there. It was almost impossible to hear. So, when Joe passed by, he had to stop and wait for the second, weaker knock. Now, with Joe being a clock, he couldn't get the door. None of the staff could. He sighed and looked up the stairs of the castle. He would have to get Pete. He yelled as loud as he could, hoping the prince-turned-beast would be able to hear him.

Luckily for the small clock, he did. Pete bounded down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"There was a knock on the door. It was really weak, the person outside is probably hurt." Joe said as others started to appear. Pete stalked toward the door and opened it. He gasped as he took in the bruised and battered body of a boy on the steps.

By the looks of it, Pete would say he was unconscious. Pete stooped down and looked closer at the boy. He had claw marks running all over his body. His clothes were torn and there was blood everywhere. Pete carefully picked the small human up and carried him inside. Andy, the candlestick, gasped.

"Is he alright?" Pete shrugged.

"I'm gonna fix up his wounds. When he wakes, we can try and talk to him." Pete carried the boy into a vacant room. He undressed him from his tattered clothing and sighed as he looked at the injuries inflicted upon him. He was attacked by wolves, that much was obvious, but there were other wounds that weren't inflicted by wolves, and this worried Pete.

He set about cleaning the wounds and dressing them. He then went to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas for the human.

"Well?" Pete's head shot up, it was her. The sorceress that changed him. He smiled at her softly.

"Hi Megan."

"Hello Pete." She looked at the body on the bed. "What happened?" Pete sighed.

"He was at the doorstep. He was caught by wolves and attacked. But, there are other injuries that were inflicted that were not from wolves. I'm worried about them. I hope they aren't from anything too horrible." Megan sighed and nodded.

"You have such a kind heart Pete. I'm sorry for what happened." Pete shrugged.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Pete sat by the boy's bed until he woke up not long after. Pete watched as he struggled to open his eyes. Pete locked eyes with the boy and let out a soft breath when the boy didn't try to move away at the sight of him.

"H-Hi." The boy said softly. His eyebrows scrunched up as he looked around.

"Hi. I'm Pete. What's your name?"

"Patrick." Pete nodded.

"That's a nice name. Do you remember what happened?" Patrick's eyes snapped to his. He bit his lip and nodded. "You don't have to tell me everything. We know that the wolves got to you, but there are other wounds that wolves could not have made." Patrick nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what it is about you Pete, but you make me feel safe. I feel like I can trust you. So, let me tell you. My father is abusive. He beats me every day. Today, after he had beaten me, I told myself I needed to leave. So I did. I just didn't think. I was caught up in the forest. I was already weak form my beating so I couldn't do anything. I just let the wolves have their way with me. I knew I couldn't stay there so I got up and found this place. I'm just glad you were here. I probably would have died out there." Patrick coughed as he finished his tale.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. As long as you need." Patrick gave him a thankful smile. Pete placed a mirror on the night stand. "Now, I'm going to let you rest. If you need anything, just use this mirror to call for me. I'll also have someone come check up on you." Patrick nodded and Pete got up to leave.

"Pete." Pete stopped and turned again to face Patrick. "Thank you. I really mean it. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Pete gave him a small smile and bid him goodnight.


	23. Elevator (Elistrick)

He saw her again. She saw him again. The only time they ever see each other is in the elevator. Patrick thinks it's becuase they start their days at the same time and happen to get off of work at the same time as well.

It's not like Patrick was trying to stalk the beautiful woman that rode the elevator with him. He just thought it was interesting.

Elisa noticed that Patrick, though she didn't know that was his name, was always in the elevtor with her. She really wanted to talk to him, just get to know him.

It was after a long day of work that Elisa finally worked up what she was going to say to him. She walked into the building and saw him at the doors of the elevator. She walked up to him and stood next to him. He took notice and turned his head to her, smiling shyly at her. Elisa opened her mouth to speak to him, but the elevator dinged and they got on. He pressed the buttons for their floors.

"So, how was your day?" She asked him calmly. His eyes widened and he shifted on his feet, pulling his phone out in the process. He held up a finger, as if to tell her to hold on. He typed quickly and held it out to her.

I'm sorry I haven't tried to talk to you, I was working up the courage. I'm mute but it's selective. I'm sorry again. I want to try to get to know you. In answer to your question, my day was fine. How was yours?

Patrick watched her with careful eyes as she read the text. Her eyes flickered over the words. She handed the phone back to him and smiled.

"My day was fine. It's nice to meet you too, by the way. I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you as well." They smiled at each other. Just then, the elevator jolted and the lights flickered. Elisa could hear a hitch in Patrick's voice. "Hey, it's alright. It'll be alright. What's your name?"

Patrick. What's yours? He typed with shaky fingers, handing her the phone with even shakier hands. She nodded and gave the phone back.

"I'm Elisa." He smiled at her shakily. "Are you alright?" Patrick shook his head quickly.

I don't like small spaces and being stuck in here isn't helping.

"I'm sorry. It's going to be fine though. We'll get out of here. I'm sure they know something is wrong." Patrick nodded. "How about we sit down. We can sit and make small talk." Patrick slid down the wall and onto the floor, Elisa following suit. She sat next to him and watched as his hands shook and his leg bounced. Elisa looked at him thoughtfully, wondering what she could to do to help. "How about you tell me about yourself? You tell me something and I'll tell you something. It doesn't have to be personal, just fun things about yourself." Patrick chewed his lip and nodded.

They spent the hour of waiting by getting to know each other. When the elevator was finally fixed and started moving again, Patrick let out a shaky breath and started to calm down slightly.

"Hey. Do you want me to walk you to your apartment? Just. I want to make sure you're ok." Patrick smiled at her and nodded.

That would be nice. Actually, is it alright if you stay for dinner? I've got some fancy microwave dinners in the freezer.  Patrick typed and showed her the text. Elisa laughed and smiled.

"I would love that. Thank you Patrick." That night, they stayed in at Patrick's, ate microwave dinners and watched Ghostbusters. It was the best night either of them had had in a long while.


	24. Fairy AU (Elistrick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this au has twoother oarts but I dont know of anyone wants the other parts.....so yeah.

Elisa sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She really didn't want to do this. Today was the day she was meant to meet her betrothed. They had never met before today and she was a little scared. What if he was horrible to her? What if they didn't like each other.

Elisa sighed and fluttered her wings, smoothing down her red dress in the process. She huffed out a breath and straightened up.

She could do this. It shouldn't be too dificult, right? She just needs to meet the guy and have the wedding and if all goes to plan they'll be happy together. Right? Yes? Maybe? She slumped her shoulders and waited for someone to come get her.

She had only waited a few minutes before the guard told her it was time. She sucked in a breath, looked once more at her reflection and walked purposfully out of her room. The light reflected off her wings and everyone was in awe.

When she came to the center of the room, she was met with an older man. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you the one I am betrothed to?" She asked with confusion flooding her voice.

"No ma'am. In fact, the one you're betrothed to is my son, Patrick. I'm sorry for his tardiness, he's very, um, shy. Please princess, all I ask is that you be kind to him." Elisa looked confused at the statement, but nodded. The man, who introduced himself as Jacob, smiled at her gratefully. He ushered for the guard to get Patrick. He nodded and left. "I apologize again. He doesn't do well with crowds or um, other people." Elisa nodded and waited patiently for the mysterious Patrick to arrive.

The doors opened slowly and carefully, first revealing the guard. The guard nodded at Jacob, and Jacob nodded back.

"Princess Elisa, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Patrick." The guard stepped to the side to reveal a small fairy. Elisa, and everyone else took in his appearance. He had black pants on, along with a blue shirt and black sweater. His feet were clad in Velcro shoes. Elisa looked at his wings. One was bent slightly, and the other was missing the tip. She took in his stunning blue eyes and pale complexion. The last thing she took in was what everyone was murmuring about.

On top of Patrick's strawberry blond hair was a pair of kitten ears. Elisa gasped as she saw them, also trying to keep from cooing at them. She watched, then, as Patrick bit his lip and his eyes darted around. He started to breathe quickly and went to leave, stepping backwards and into the guard. Elisa heard Jacob sigh softly. He walked slowly over to the quivering boy.

"Patrick? I need you to calm down son." Patrick's frightened eyes shot to his fathers. He nodded shakily. Elisa walked slowly and carefully over to Patrick. When he took notice of her, he stopped and just stared at her. Jacob placed a careful hand on Patrick's shoulder, as if stopping him from doing something. "Patrick, this is the woman you're meant to marry. Her name is Elisa." Jacob told his son quietly. Patrick swallowed and stood a little straighter. He fidgeted slightly as he did so.

"Hello Elisa." He said softly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hi Patrick. It's nice to meet you." Elisa said in the same tone as Patrick had. "Are you alright? You seem scared." Patrick went back to biting his lip.

"I can explain more later. How about you and I take a walk in the gardens, and Patrick can go have a nap. Is that alright Princess?" Elisa nodded.

"I'll have someone show Patrick to where he can sleep." Jacob nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Elisa braced herself for the story that would unfold.


	25. Cat Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is almost to the end. So yeah.
> 
> But you guys don't read my notes so it doesn't matter!

sighed as he saw Patrick, a regular, enter into the café. Patrick waved at him and walked over to the cats. He sat down and picked up the small black one he always hung out with. Pete called Brendon over to watch the counter while Pete went to Patrick.

"You shouldn't be here Patrick. You're allergies are really bad this time of year." Pete said softly as he crouched down and watched Patrick play with the kittens. Patrick lifted his head and Pete sighed at the red rimmed eyes. Patrick sniffed, then sneezed.

"I know, but I love them." Patrick said quietly. He turned his gaze downwards and huddled the kitten closer. Pete sat down completely and ran his hand up and down Patrick's back.

"We don't want you to have an asthma attack 'Trick. Remember what happened last time?" Pete asked quietly. Patrick nodded. He coughed a little, then wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I just like to play with them Petey." He told the barista quietly. "They're good company. They're nice and well behaved." Patrick scratched behind the ears of an orange one that claimed possession of Patrick's lap.

"I know." Pete said. "I'll sit with you just to make sure nothing happens, alright?" Patrick's head shot up and he smiled widely at Pete.

"Thanks Pete. You're the best." They sat there for what seemed like hours before Patrick started to cough more than usual. Pete sighed and looked for Patrick's inhaler. He grew worried when he couldn't find it.

"'Trick, where's your inhaler?" Patrick's coughing turned to wheezing and the cats had run off at the disturbance. Pete bolted up and ran to Brendon. "Bren, do we still have Patrick's emergency inhaler here?" He asked frantically. Brendon nodded.

"Let me get it. Go sit with him, try to get his breathing to kind of calm down." Pete ran back to Patrick and sat with him. He rubbed his back and tried to help his breathing slow. He could tell Patrick was losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen. Brendon ran over and fell to his knees next to the wheezing man. "Here we go Patrick. Nice and easy." Patrick took each breath from the inhaler. His breathing slowed and he was no longer wheezing in a manner of minutes.

He looked exhausted by the time the attack was done.

"Hey, you alright?" Pete asked quietly as Brendon went to put the inhaler back. Patrick nodded slowly. Brendon came back not long after.

"I called Elisa. She'll be here soon." Patrick nodded again and leaned against Pete as he waited for his girlfriend to come and pick him up.

"I told you the cats were dangerous Patrick." Pete said jokingly. Patrick huffed out a quiet laugh.

"That's just because you don't know how to handle them." He said quietly as the orange cat came back to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just more of a dog person


	26. The First And Last Time (Elistrick)

When Patrick opened his eyes, he expected to seethe same thing he's seen every day. Darkness. Patrick had gone blind at a young age, but from that, he met his wife Elisa.

Elisa gave him something to look forward to. He loved her with all his heart.

So, waking up and being able to see for the first time in years, Patrick wanted to see his wife. He blinked and looked around the room, taking in the whiteness of the hospital room.

"Mr. Stump? How are you feeling?" Patrick looked over to the man at his bedside.

"I'm fine. I can see." Patrick said, smiling up at the doctor. The doctor gave him a small smile. "Where's Elisa? I want to see her." Patrick stated, looking at him with wide eyes. The doctor, who later revealed his name to be Dr. Smith, sighed sadly and nodded. Patrick watched him walk out the door with curiosity lacing his face. Just then, the door burst open and three men walked in.

"Hey Patrick."

"Pete." Patrick said with a smile on his face. "It's good to finally see you." Patrick looked at the other two, placing them as Andy and Joe. "I want to see Elisa. When can I see her?" The three shared a look. Pete sighed and smiled sadly at Patrick.

"Let's go see her 'Trick." Pete helped Patrick up and into a wheelchair. "Just to be safe 'Trick." The four of them went down the hall, further and further.

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked, worry lacing his voice.

"We're sorry Patrick." Patrick gave Andy a look of confusion as they entered the room that Elisa was in. She was there, but she was so still. Patrick choked on his breath and held back tears.

"What happened?" He asked as he carefully wheeled himself over to her bed.

"She was in an accident. She's barely breathing Patrick." Patrick watched as she took slow breathes.

"Elisa?" Patrick whispered to her. He watched as she opened her eyes with difficulty. She gave him a small smile as he looked at her. "You're gonna be alright, yeah?" He asked. "This is my first time seeing you, don't let it be the last, please." He said, choking on tears. Elisa weakly lifted her hand and placed it on Patrick's cheek.

"I love you." She said quietly. Patrick watched as she took her final breath and her hand fell limply to the bed. Her eyes remained opened, staring blankly at the wall. Patrick let out a wail and reached out to touch her face. 

"No. Please. Come back. I finally got to see you. Come back. Please don't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more one shot.
> 
> Im sure you're all gonna be happy when this no longer comes up on the tag.
> 
> The next and last one shot will be Elistrick as well.


	27. Studio (Elistrick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look the last one shot. 
> 
> I got bored.

Patrick took a deep breathe as he waited for Elisa to come by. Today was the day he was going to show her his studio. It was a place near and dear to his heart and somewhere he spent a lot of time in. He wanted to show her a song he wrote just for her. It scared him to think of what she would say about it.

It was nearly 5 when the doorbell rang. Patrick jumped up from his perch on the couch and ran to the door. He opened it with a wide grin.

"Hi Elisa!" Patrick yelled, then enveloped her in a giant hug. Elisa giggled against him and hugged him back.

"Hey babe. What's up?" She asked once Patrick let her go. He ushered her inside and had her sit on the couch for a moment.

"Not much. I've just been working on something." He said, biting his lip as he told her. Elisa quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"Really? What is it?" Patrick gave her a small smile and stood up, pulling her up too.

"Cover your eyes. Trust me, alright?" Patrick asked. Elisa did as was told and was pulled gently by Patrick. Patrick made sure she didn't slip, didn't step on anything, and didn't fall. They made it to the basement safely and Patrick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Patrick bit his lip and watched with bated breath as she opened here eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Is this a recording studio? You have one is your house and you never told me?" She asked with awe in her voice. Patrick nodded and led her over to a seat.

"I have a song to show you. It isn't complete, but I wanted to show you what I have so far." Elisa nodded and watched as he pushed a few buttons and listened as part of a song came through the speakers.

_Do you do, do you remember_

_When we drove, we drove, drove through the night_

_And we danced, we danced_

_To Rancid, and we danced, we danced_

_And I confessed, confessed to you_

_Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies_

_And we danced, we danced_

_With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song I've ever loved_

_Played again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

Elisa smiled as the song played, and her smile grew as she realized it was for her. As that part ended, Patrick turned it off and smiled sheepishly at her, waiting for her response. Elisa through herself at him and hugged him tight.

"That was beautiful. I loved it." She said honestly in his ear.

"Really? I'm glad. It's not done yet, I was hoping you could help me out." Elisa pulled back and looked at him wide eyed. Then, she broke out into another smile and nodded furiously.

"I'd love to." Patrick smiled as well and grabbed some paper. That was how their night went. They wrote lyrics down, and parts down. Then as the song was finished, they sang it together. Elisa singing one part:

And when you asked, you asked me how I'm doing

Like you know, you know how much better off I am

And when we danced, we danced

With windows down, and we danced, we danced

Then, they sang together:

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song I've ever loved_

_Played again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_I'll spin, I'll spin, I'll spin, I'll spin_

_For you, for you, for you, for you, for you_

And thus their love song was created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. If I ever find any more prompts I will publish more one shots but that might be a while. So you wont really see me ever again unless I comment on your stuff, kudos, or bookmark. So yeah.


	28. High School (Elistrick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I put notes up when you guys don't even read them.
> 
> Do you guys like Elistrick or should I just not post elistrick? 
> 
> Why did I ask? You wont read the note anyway.

Elisa was Patrick's best friend. Patrick was Elisa's best friend. That's what matters right now.

Elisa loved Patrick. Patrick loved Elisa. The only problem? They didnt know the other loved them.

Elisa was currently sitting in her English class. She was hardly payong attention.

Her chin was resting in one hand and she was staring off.

"Elisa?" She jolted from her daydream.

"Yes Mr. Wentz?" She questioned. He sighed.

"Stay after class. I need to speak with you." Elisa dropped her head. She wouldnt be able to meet up with Patrick for lunch if she stayed after. Mr. Wentz went back to his lesson, and before Elisa knew it, the class was over.

She waited until the classroom was empty before sje walked up to her teacher.

"Elisa. Whats going on? You havent been paykng attention at all lately." Elisa let out a sigh.

"Its Patrick. Ive been worried abiut him lately. I mean, he's always been sad, but lately its gotten worse and I dont know why." She told him, biting her lip. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Thats not all, is it?" Elisa felt her face go red. Mr. Wentz smiled. "You like him! I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!" He squealed. "Go to him. Tell him you love him. It wont fix his sadness completely, but it'll help. Trust me." Elisa gave a stern nod.

"I will." Of course, Elisa didn't see him till the end of the school.

He was shuffling through the hall with his head down. Elisa squinted her eyes. She rushed through the crowd, not really caring that she knocked people over.

"Patrick!" She yelled. She saw him stop and turn to her. "Let me love you!" She yelled and threw herself at him. His eyes widened as he fumbled to catch her.

He was too slow.

The tumbled to the ground in a heap, with the both of them laughing.

"What was that about?" Patrick asjed her. Elisa smiled at him.

"I love you Patrick. I thought you should know that." Patricks face went red.

"I love you too Elisa." He said with a smile.

"Oh my god finally." Came the voice of Mr. Wentz. Patrick and Elisa turned their heads. "I was wondering when my otp was finally going to get together!" Elisa laughed.

"If you hadnt talked me into telling him, you might have had to wait a lot longer." They laughed and then Patrick looked Elisa in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. Elisa smiled.

"Of course." They kissed and everyone around them clapped.

And that's the story of how Patrick and Elisa became the cutest couple in the school.


	29. Hunter Elisa (Elistrick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write my one shots and publish them on Wattpad, its kind of cool to see my followers ask for more parts of a one shot. Like I dont know its pretty neat and I like it.
> 
> So yeah this is another one shot with 3 parts that I actually enjoyed a lot and might end up making a full story but who knows.

Elisa looked out in the woods. She spotted a white doe. She smiled and reached behind her to grab an arrow out of her quiver. She placed it on the bow and pulled back. She watch carefully and waited for the right moment to shoot. She was about to let go when she heard a cry.

"Don't!" She gasped as she saw a boy dressed in white rush to the doe. She watched as she spoke softly to it. She put her arrow back, the held the bow in her hand. She walked slowly to the boy and stopped when he held up his hand. "Please don't come any closer." He whispered some more to the doe, the smiled at her and let her go. He watxhed as the doe left, then he turned to Elisa. "Why were you going to shoot her?"

"For food." The boys eyes widened.

"That's terrible. You shouldn't do that. Especially not in this forest." Elisa quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not here?" The boy chewed his lip, as if debating whether to tell her a real answer. Finally he sighed.

"I'm the guardian of this forest. All animals, trees, flowers, anything in here if under my protection. I cat simply let you kill my animals." The boy stopped. "Actually. You shouldnt even be here. No mortal is able to enter here."

"Are you saying you're not mortal?" Elisa deadpanned. She placed a hand on her hip. The boy looked startled.

"This-this shouldn't be possible. You shouldn't be here. You have to leave! If you're here, that means otgers can enter as well." He said, pushing her towards the edge of the forest. "You need to leave and never come back."

"Wait!" The boy stopped. "You say you're the guardian of this forest? That you're not mortal? You woupdnt happen to be called Patrick, would you?" The boy paled. "You are. You're Patrick, the guardian of the forest. The one the king is after." The boy, now known as Patrick, backed up.

"No. Why is he looking for me? He thinks I'm dead." Patrick stared at her with wide eyes. "You have to leavw and bever come back. I have to put more protection magic up for this forest."

"Let me help you."

"What?"

"Let me help you protect your home. Please." Patrick thought for a moment, then nodded.

"If you wish too, then you may." Elisa smiled at him.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship Patrick."


	30. Hospital - cop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this one shot that was written a while ago that goes in the cop au that I wrote a while back as well.
> 
> I have another one shot coming either tomorrow or sunday that was requested by the wonderful laudanum_cafe so watch out for that!!!!!!!

Patrick was sitting in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the hospital. He bounced his leg lightly and he had long since taken out his hearing aids, the sounds in the waiting room proving too loud for the man to handle.

So, he sat and waited in silence. He remembered getting the call. The call that informed him that Pete had been shot and was in critical condition. Patrick had called Brendon right away, seeing as Patrick couldn't really drive, and had him drive to the hospital as quickly as possible.

When they got there, Patrick collapsed into a chair and Brendon had gone to ask about Pete. He was informed that Pete was in surgery and would be out soon should the operation go well.

When Brendon relayed that info to Patrick, it took everything he had not to burst out into tears right then and there. Brendon hugged Patrick tightly and said he would wait with Patrick until they were informed of Pete's condition.

So, that's where they were now. Patrick's head on Brendon's shoulder, and his leg done bouncing. Brendon had an arm around Patrick, along with his head resting on Patrick's. Patrick's eyes were shut and his hands fiddled with his cane.

He hated hospitals and knew Pete would end up in one eventually. This was the first time though, and Patrick was scared. He felt Brendon place his hand over his own. His fiddling stopped and he opened his blue eyes to look at his brother. His forehead creased as Brendon pointed to his ears. He nodded and put his hearing aids back in.

"They said we can go see him." Patrick's face lit up and he rushed to stand up. Brendon caught him when he nearly fell and helped him walk carefully to Pete's room. When they got there, Brendon slowly pushed the door open and let Patrick walk in first.

"Pete?" Patrick quietly asked he looked upon his boyfriends form. He shuffled to the bed, the only sound in the room being the clack of Patrick's cane against the floor, and Pete's quiet breathing.

"They said it might be a while till he wakes up. Do you want anything to eat while you wait?" Patrick nodded and all but collapsed into the chair next to Pete's bed.

"Please wake up. I need to know you're alright." Patrick said quietly, his voice cracking slightly as tears threatened to form. "Sometimes I wish you weren't a cop. But, I know the reason you became one, and I get it. But honestly Peter. You're going to get into more situations like this and I don't think my heart can take it." Tears formed in his eyes, but Patrick refused to let them fall, so he squeezed them shut. "Please baby, please be okay." He took Pete's hand in his and held it tight.

"Oh 'Trick. I'm always okay." Patrick's eyes snapped open to stare at his boyfriend.

"You're okay." He whispered. Pete gave him a weak smile.

"I wouldn't let a tiny thing like a bullet get me down." Patrick let out a chuckle, then he exhaled loudly.

"Please don't ever do that again."

"You know I can't promise you that babe." They looked into each other's eyes and Patrick leaned down to seal his relief with a kiss.


	31. Season 9 Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. this was requested by the marvelous laudanum_cafe. I think the request went something like this....""Peterick watching the finale of Rupaul's Drag Race (doesn't matter which season). Pete has his pick for the winner and Patrick has his. When the winner is RUvealed...one of them wins (I picture Patrick wins cos it's funnier) and whoever chose the winner starts wooping it up and screaming "suck ittttt uhhhhhhhhh suck it harrrrdddsss" or whatever. Then they argue or something" 
> 
> Yup, that looks about right haha. Here you go dear, I hope it's alright. I tried my best.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINALE OF SEASON 9 OF DRAG RACE

"'Trick, it's obviously going to be Peppermint." Pete says, arguing with his husband about whether Sasha or Peppermint was going to win the last lip sync. They had both been stressed out with the other two lip syncs. When Sasha pulled out the roses, Patrick lost it.

"Pete, it's going to be Sasha. She is killing it!" Patrick argued back, practically yelling at Pete. Pete shook his head.

"Patrick. Peppermint is the "lip sync assassin". She's gonna win." Patrick glared at him and went to argue more, but was cut off by the commercial ending and the finale coming back up. Patrick shushed Pete by hitting him in the stomach.

They watched with intensity as Peppermint and Sasha battled it out. Patrick was swaying to the beat and trying to keep his excitement in. They watched with bated breath. The lip sync was insane and they were both holding out for who they thought would win.

"Holy shit!" Patrick screeched as the lip sync came to an end. He dug his fingernails into Pete's hand and Pete dug his into his leg. "That was awesome." Pete nodded mutely.

"I still think Peppermint is gonna win."

"Shut up." Patrick growled. They sat in silence as they waited for Ru to reveal the winner. There was silence for a moment, then the winner was announced.

"Sasha Velour, condragulations-" Patrick's screaming drowns out the rest of the sentence.

"FuCk yEs!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed jumping up and throwing his hands in the air. He spun around and stopped to look at Pete. "Suck it!!!!!!! Suck it harrrrrrrd babe! I told you! I told you! I knew it!!!!!! I never doubted her for a second!!!!!!!" Pete sat on the couch and pouted at Patrick whilst he moved around the room screaming and jumping around.

"It was rigged." Patrick stopped and blinked at Pete.

"Excuse the fuck out of me? I think the fuck not! There is no way in hell that it was rigged! Peter! Listen to yourself! You are questioning our queen! Ru chose the winner fair and square! It's her show! She chooses the winner! So you better fucking take that back or your sleeping on the couch tonight." Patrick growled out. Pete stared at him wide eyed and nodded slowly.

"You're right. I'm sorry babe. Sasha won fair and square. She worked her ass off and she deserves the crown." Pete opened his arms and pulled Patrick into his embrace. "Please don't make me sleep on the couch." Pete begged. Patrick huffed and nodded.

"Alright. Fine, you don't have to sleep on the couch." They sat there for a moment, before Pete broke the silence.

"I hope we never have a finale like that ever again. That was stressful as fuck." Patrick nodded and sighed.

"You can say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a stressful as fuck finale......


	32. Fairy Au Part 2 (Elistrick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for me to post the second part, but you're getting it anyway while I work on the requests I've got from a few people.
> 
> Feel free to skip this if you don't like Elistrick. But there's a part three for this and a part two and three of the hunter elisa au as well that's going to be put on here even if you guys don't want them haha.

Elisa sat in the gardens with Jacob. He had yet to tell Elisa all she needed to know about Patrick, she waited patiently though. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jacob sighed and started to tell Elisa about Patrick.

"Patrick was born into a family of Nekos. He was the youngest and smallest. What confused them was his wings. He wasn't meant to have them. It had turned out that his mother had cheated on his father. That's where the wings came from. His father became furious. He kicked his mother out and kept Patrick. Patrick was a reminder to his father that his mother cheated. So, Patrick's father beat him daily. His wings were the sole object of his hatred. His father bent them and cut into them, mutilating them any way he could. Since Patrick had never gone out and seen the world, he was frightened of everyone."

"One day, his father forced him out. He didn't know what to do. People looked at him weird and they laughed at him. Again, his wings were the main object of the laughter. The other's took to humiliating him and hurting him as well. Patrick is terrified of everyone, believing that everyone is the same. He thinks the world is a terrifying place and that's why he acted the way he did."

"I found him one day in the streets. He was huddled under a street lamp, shaking and bloody. The poor boy didn't have any clothes. When I approached him, I noticed his wings were torn slightly and they were damp. He was crying and didn't make eye contact with me. He moved away, further into an alley. He was absolutely terrified of me and I hadn't even done anything to him." Elisa sat and listened with intent. "He doesn't like to be on his own. He's scared his father will come and find him again. I took him in that night, though. Took him in as one of my own sons. The family was so happy to meet him. He was terrified of them. Though, as time wore on, he grew comfortable with them."

"He eventually warmed up to them and let them into their hearts. He told us everything. He told us about how he saw the world. He told us about the things that happened to him. Those aren't my story to tell though. Maybe one day he will tell you."

"Why is he marrying me?" Elisa asked with curiosity.

"It's not safe for him at home anymore. My wife was killed, along with my sons. I took Patrick and we ran. We ran as far as we could. I knew he would be safe here so that's why he's marrying you. I need him safe." Elisa nodded.

"I understand. He will be safe here, I can assure you. I won't let anyone harm him. Anyone who has a problem with him will have to come to me. Anyone who wants to harm him will have to go through me. I will show him what love and happiness is. I will show him what it means to have goodness in the world. I will take care of him, don't you worry. I will protect him." Elisa stated, looking out into the gardens as she did so.

"Thank you Princess."

"You will be staying with us as well." She said, turning to face him. "Don't argue with me. You won't win." Jacob bit his lip and nodded.

"I will be forever in your debt."


	33. Fairy Au Part 3 (Elistrick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having things prewritten. I can just post these one shots to my hearts content.

When Elisa saw Patrick next, it was their wedding day. Patrick looked terrified. He didn't know what to expect. He had tears brimming in his eyes. He was surrounded by people he didn't know. He just wanted his father, but he couldn't find him.

He had wedged himself into a corner in the ballroom after the ceremony. There were fairies surrounding him and poking at his ears. His tears flowed over and ran down his red cheeks.

Elisa could see from where she was that Patrick's breathing had sped up and he was hyperventilating. Elisa rushed to him and shoved the guests out of the way. She fell to her knees before him and held his face in her hands.

"Patrick, sweetie I need you to focus on me. Can you do that? Can you look at me dear?" Elisa questioned as Patrick's tears flowed faster. "C'mon baby, just breathe with me. You got this. Just imagine it's you and me and there aren't any other people here. It's just us." Patrick locked eyes with her and slowly started to match her breathing.

His breathing became steadier and his vision, that had blackspots in it, was clearing up. He kept eye contact with Elisa.

"You got this. You're so close. Just keep breathing." Elisa spoke to him softly the entire time. Though she looked calm for Patrick's sake, she was furious on the inside. How dare they scare him. How dare they pester him. Patrick's breathing slowed to a normal rate and his tears stopped. He sucked in another breath and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you Elisa." He said to her quietly. Then, he ducked his head. "I'm sorry I reacted that way." Elisa shook her head.

"Oh 'Tricky, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone is at fault it's the people standing behind me." She said that loud enough so the people oogling them could hear her. There whispers shut off as she said that. Elisa gave Patrick a smile, and he returned it. "Let's get you up and find your father. I'm sure he's looking for you." Elisa helped a slightly shaking Patrick up. He held on to her and wouldn't let go. "After we find your father, he can take you to our room so you can rest. Don't worry about the rest of the party." She told him quietly, then before leaving, she turned to the people standing there. "Don't move an inch. I'll be back to speak with you shortly." She nodded to one of the guards, Joe, who nodded in understanding.

Elisa walked carefully with Patrick through the mass of people until they found Jacob.

"Oh, hello Elisa!" He said loudly, then took in Patrick's appearance. "What happened?" He said as he took his shaking son into his arms.

"Some of my guests were rude. They sent him into a panic attack and I stopped it. Take him up to our room so that he may rest for the night." Jacob nodded and picked his son carefully up and walked off to Elisa and Patrick's room.

Elisa straightened her back, squared her shoulders and marched back to the group of people. They were all still in a huddle, just backed into the wall. Elisa stared at them with her hands in fists.

"How dare you. Do you have no sense of decency? You scared him. You cornered him and scared him. He was terrified. You touched his ears and wouldn't leave him alone! You made him cry! You made the one that I love cry! How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Elisa yelled at them, her face red and her hands still tightly formed in fists. "I want all of you out of here. Never return to this castle. I don't ever want to see you near me or my husband ever again." She told them, seriousness lacing her voice and her face. She watched as Joe escorted all of them out of the ballroom. She took a deep breath and looked to see the rest of the guests staring at her. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. If you come in here and frighten my husband, or call him names, ridicule or anything of the sort, you will be kicked out of this kingdom at a moments notice. In this kingdom we accept each other. We love each other. We don't care that we may have cat ears or torn up wings. We love each other. We protect each other. If you have a problem with the way my husband looks, then feel free to leave this kingdom. There are far more kingdoms out there that will gladly take you in."

And with that, she left to comfort her husband.


	34. Hunter Elisa Part 2

"I have a job for you hunter." Elisa stood in front of the king. Though she was helping Patrick protect his forest, she needed to keep up the pretense that she was still faithful to the king, even though after the many stories Patrick told her made her question her faithfulness.

"May I ask what it would be, your majesty?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. The king paced in front of her.

"I need you to find someone for me. I need you to find him, and capture him. I want him here. He's called Patrick. He's the guardian of a forest not far from here." Elisa held in a protest.

"For what purpose do you need him sir?" The king stared at her for a moment.

"He owes me. I want him to pay me back." He gave her a sinister smile. "He's a guardian. He has power, and I want to use it." Elisa nodded.

"I'll bring him to you sir." She said, bowing in respect. She turned and left the courtroom. Once she was clear of any guards, Elisa ran to the forest as quickly as she could. "Patrick!" She called for him once she made it to the forest. She saw Patrick's head pop up and he scurried over to her. A smile lit up his face as he made his way to her.

"Hello Elisa! I've missed you-" He stopped and took in her worried appearance. "What's the matter?" His smile drooped and concern overtook his face.

"It's the king. He's ordered me to find you and take you to him. He says you owe him." Patrick cast his eyes to the ground.

"I can't go to him. He'll destroy my forest. Elisa, I don't know what to do. I can't leave my forest, but I don't think I can stay away from him forever." Elisa chewed her lip as she looked at the distraught guardian.

"Are there more of you? Guardians I mean." Patrick's head shot up.

"Yes. But I'm not sure why you would need to know that." He stated, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"I know you're the guardian of the forest, but is there another guardian that could help you protect it? Or is there another guardian that can take your spot so you can find a different forest to protect?" Elisa asked him quickly. Patrick chewed his lip and he paced back and forth, thinking hard. He stopped and looked at Elisa with a smile.

"Brendon. He's far more powerful than I. He can take over this forest. I know he's always wanted it. He can watch this one. I can take his." Elisa smiled at him.

"You'll be safe then? Brendon will protect this forest and no one will be able to enter it?" Patrick nodded with glee written all over his face. "Then we must get him here." Patrick nodded and asked her to move back. He mumbled a few words and Elisa watched as a funnel of leaves swirled in front of him. The leaves dropped, and a man stood there dressed in green. Patrick looked happily at the man.

"Brendon!" Patrick threw himself at Brendon, and Brendon caught him carefully.

"What's up 'Trick? Why'd you call me?" Patrick told him the problem. "I'd be happy to trade you forests. I wouldn't want to say no to someone of your ranking anyway." Patrick blushed and Elisa looked at them with confusion. "Ah, has Patrick not told you? Though he is one of the weaker Guardians, he's our leader. He's well on his way to becoming very powerful though. I think getting away is going to be very helpful." Elisa smiled and nodded. "Awesome. I'll send you to my forest and I'll get straight to work on protecting this one."

Patrick turned to Elisa.

"Come with me. Stay with me. The king will wonder if you've found me. He won't believe any lies you feed him and I don't want you getting hurt. Live with me. I'll keep you safe." Patrick told her, hands on her shoulders and holding her close. Elisa thought for a moment.

"I'd do it. Patrick can take good care of you. You can help out a lot with the protection of the forest, what with you being a badass hunter and all that." Brendon said, Patrick smiling brightly at him. Elisa sighed and smiled.

"I'd be honored to help protect you and your forest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more oart for this so be prepared.


	35. Hunter Elisa Part 3 (Elistrick)

Elisa held back her tears as she watched Patrick be tossed to the floor in front of the king. He was bloody, and barely conscious. Somehow, the kings men found him and attacked when he was least prepared.

Elisa had been at the castle for that brief moment. She didn't know what to do, so she stood before the king and watched as he stood and walked to Patrick. Elisa could see that Patrick was holding back tears as well, she sent sorrowful looks her way, and all he did was smile back.

"Nice to see you again Guardian. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The king asked as he walked closer to the fallen Guardian. Patrick weakly lifted his head and turned his blue gaze toward the king.

"It could have been longer. I haven't missed your disgusting face." Patrick spat out. The king grinned at Patrick. He chuckled and leant down to him.

"You owe me. And you're going to give me what I want." Patrick stared at him.

"I'd rather die than help you get control of my people." The king scoffed. "Even if I told them to surrender and fall to their knees before you, they wouldn't because they're just as stubborn as I am. So you can threaten me and them all you want, but we won't let you get what you want." Patrick sneered at him. Elisa stood off to the side and watched carefully.

She wished there was something she could do, but she couldn't really think of anything to do. The king stood up then, and beckoned for the guards.

"Take this scum to the dungeon. Let him rot until he gives in."

"You know I never will."

"We'll see." Elisa watched as the guards grabbed Patrick roughly and dragged him to the dungeons.

"Sir, I'd like to talk to the prisoner, if that's alright?" The king looked at Elisa for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose that would be alright." Elisa bowed and left, walking to the dungeon swiftly. When she got there, Patrick was shackled on his ankles and wrists. The chain was just long enough that he could crawl to the bars. His head was down and he was staring blankly at his lap.

"Patrick?" Elisa whispered to him. His head shot up and he looked at her with a smile.

"Hello Elisa."

"I'm so sorry you're here." Patrick shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It was my own, I wasn't on guard and was taken down easily."

"What can I do to help you out?" Patrick sat in thought.

"Get Brendon, tell him to get the rest of the guardians. They can help. They can take the king down. I know for a fact that the king's son doesn't feel the same as his father. Get his help as well. You can take the king down, if that doesn't work, tell Brendon to take the guardians far from here, and that he is to be the next leader. I'm sorry Elisa, but if this doesn't succeed, I'm going to die here." Elisa didn't want to believe it, but she nodded and agreed, for Patrick's sake.

In the end, the attack worked. The king was overthrown, Patrick was saved, and the prince took over.

Elisa decided to live her life with Patrick in his forest, and still vowed to protect him and his forest for the rest of her life.


	36. Andtrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a request made quite some time ago, and I apologize for just barely getting it published. It was requested by @Gamer_fanatic_youtube_obsessor
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I'm horrible.

Pete glimpsed at Andy out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Andy fidgeted and watched Patrick with endearing eyes. Pete squinted and kept watch. Andy kept looking like he wanted to go up to Patrick, to talk to him, but he wouldn't.

Pete sighed and cracked his fingers. He sauntered over to Andy and flung an arm around his shoulder. Andy jumped lightly and turned his head to glare at the shorter man.

"What do you want Pete?" He asked. Pete gave him a smile.

"I just wanted to know what's wrong. I saw you looking at Patrick, and kind of fidgeting. So, what's up?" Really, Pete already knew what was up.  He could see it in the way Andy looked at Patrick, but Pete just needed Andy to say it. Andy heaved a sigh and his shoulders drooped.

"How do I tell him? I know you know what's up. I don't know what to do. How do I tell him I love him without freaking out?" Pete gave him a small smile and turned to face Andy completely.

"You just have to talk to him. Go up to him and tell him how you feel. That's all you have to do."

"But I can't! I'm too, I don't know. I guess I'm just too shy to do it." Pete shot him a sympathetic smile.

"I get it. Here, how about you practice? That always helps me. I'll be Patrick. Tell him everything you want to say. It isn't that hard, you'll get the courage to tell him how you feel for real." Little did Andy know, Patrick was slowly inching his way to Pete and Andy, and he could hear everything that was being said. He stopped and listened.

"Patrick," Andy began quietly to Pete "I just thought you should know that you are the most amazing person on the planet. Your smile lights up my world and you bring me out of my darkest feelings just by being near me. You're the kindest person I've ever met. I know you feel self conscious about how you look, but the way you look is the best thing there is. You're so beautiful and I want to spend every waking moment with you."

"Patrick, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you." Andy let out in a rushed breath. Pete gave him a smile.

"Do you really mean that?" Andy and Pete whipped their heads to the sound of Patrick's voice. He had his eyes wide and filling with tears. Andy nodded sheepishly. Patrick gave him a watery smile and launched himself at Andy. Andy caught him at the last moment and hugged him close. "I love you too, you big cupcake." Patrick told him, looking up into Andy's eyes.

They smiled at each other and were lost in the moment until someone, Joe, yelled from across the room.

"You two should kiss." Both Andy and Patrick's faces went red. Pete nodded in agreement.

"Do it. Please." Andy ducked his head and Patrick leaned up and peck him on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered. Andy smiled, eyes crinkling at the corner.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't at all what you wanted. Please forgive me.


	37. The Story Of How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how cop!Pete and cane using!Patrick met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another idea for my cop au that I am, for some reason, obsessed with.

Pete met Patrick on a warm summer's day. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, police sirens were going off as Pete chased a guy down.

Yeah, that's how Pete met Patrick. Pete was in his police car, chasing the dude running, but eventually had to get out and run after the guy.

"Stop right there!" Pete yelled, pointing his gun at the guy as he cornered him. The guy looked around with his shifty eyes, that's when he saw Patrick, though Pete didn't know his name at the time. Patrick, with his cane and hearing aids. The poor guy didn't deserve it. He did not deserve to be held in front of the suspect like a shield, and a gun pointed at his head.

Pete looked at the poor man whose eyes were wide with fear. He was leaning on his cane heavily, whilst also being held up by the suspect.

"Let the poor guy go, and we won't shoot you man. That's all you gotta do. You don't have to hurt anyone. We can do this easily. Just put the gun down, and let go of that man." Suspect guy just sneered and cocked the gun. Pete put his hands up and yelled at the dude. "Woah! Hold up man! You don't have to do this!" Tears ran down cane boy's, as Pete sadly dubbed him, face.

"Please, I just wanna go home." Pete watched as his legs shook, and worried he wouldn't be able to stand much longer, even with the help of his orange cane.

"We all do, and I'm gonna make sure you get home safe and sound-" Pete stopped, clearly asking for his name.

"Patrick. My name's Patrick." Pete nodded.

"Hi Patrick. I'm Pete, we're gonna get you safe, ok?" The suspect, or 'shades' as Pete decided to dub him, looked incredulously at Pete.

"You realize I'm holding a gun to his head, right?" To emphasize, he pushed it further onto Patrick's skull. Patrick whimpered and tried to lean away from the gun. Pete watched as Patrick's legs finally gave way. Patrick fell to the ground, bringing 'shades' with him. Pete rushed the guy before he could get up.

He beckoned over another officer and had him take care of 'shades' while Pete looked over Patrick.

"Hey, are you alright?" Patrick was crying, and Pete couldn't blame him. He was an innocent bystander who got pulled into a mess that he didn't sign up for. Pete took sympathy on the man and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed his back through the tears and signaled his team to take care of 'shades' while Pete took care of Patrick. He watched as the cars left, and he sat with Patrick, trying to calm him down. "Just breathe. You're gonna be just fine." Patrick's heavy breathing wasn't letting up. In fact, it just went faster and faster. Pete started to panic.

It wasn't until Patrick shakily reached into his messenger bag that Pete finally got it. He reached in and pulled out a red inhaler. He pressed it to Patrick's mouth and gave the top a few pushes. Patrick's breathing went down and he looked exhausted from it.

"How about I take you home. Does that sound alright?" Patrick looked down and furrowed his brows.

"I can't really walk all that well, it's ok. You can go, I'll get a cab or something." Pete shook his head.

"I'll get us a cab to take you home in, then I'm staying with you to make sure you're alright." Pete carefully helped Patrick up and let him lean against him and the cane.

"My roommate is probably out for the night, so I guess a little help wouldn't hurt." Pete smiled and nodded.

"Patrick, my blue eyed beauty, I have this odd feeling we're going to be good friends." Pete said later that night after they had watched movies and cuddled up in Patrick's bed. Patrick had smiled and said, "I think so too."


	38. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Omega pregnant Patrick not letting Pete in his nest.....that's....that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse! yeah.

Patrick rubbed his swollen stomach and glared at the door of the bedroom. After becoming pregnant with Pete's child, he had transformed the entire bedroom into his nest. Pete was always allowed in, until today.

Patrick sat on the bed, surrounded by pillows, blankets, clothing that belonged to Pete, everything he needed for his nest. Everything, except Pete.

Pete had angered his Omega that morning. He had made fun of Patrick's waddling walk. Since Patrick is pregnant, he did not find this hilarious. He had growled at Pete, placed a hand on his stomach and stormed back to their room, his nest. He had slammed the door shut, and yelled at Pete when he opened the door.

"Babe, please let me in." Pete spoke from outside. Patrick, who currently had a blanket around him, in his hands, on top of him and a giant comforter surrounding all of that, just growled out at Pete.

"No. You made fun of my walk. I'm mad and you can't come in untilI forgive you." Pete sighed since he knew it could be a long time before Patrick forgave him. He knew he should have watched his mouth. Since Patrick was pregnant, his emotions were far easier swayed. His kindness and forgiving nature were easily swayed.

Pete also knew that since Patrick was pregnant, he wouldn't want to be away from Pete for too long. He liked being with Pete and feeling loved and warm by Pete and the things in his nest. So, for him, it was just a waiting game.

The game, however, was not meant to last 3 days. On the third day of not being allowed in the nest, Pete cornered Patrick when he exited the room and smashed his face in the pregnant Omega's neck.

"Please, please, please forgive me babe. I hate sleeping by myself, I miss having you and our child near me. I need you with me when I sleep. I won't ever make fun of your walk ever again. Please let me back in the nest." Pete practically cried into Patrick's neck. Then, he fell to his knees and begged to Patrick. Patrick's eyes widened at the sight of his mate on the floor, begging for forgiveness.

Pete was an Alpha. Alpha's don't resort to begging easily.

"I miss you. I miss our child. I miss your snuggles and the way you wrap yourself around me at night. I miss your warmth and feel of our child kicking against my hand at night. I miss-" Pete was cut off by Patrick slowly going to his knees in front of Pete. Pete looked up with a few tears in his eyes and watched Patrick kneel at eye level. Patrick placed his hands on Pete's cheeks and smiled at him.

"I forgive you." It was with those three words that Pete tackled Patrick into a hug. Patrick held him tight and laughed. "The next time you make fun of me during this pregnancy, you won't be let back into the nest under any circumstances." Patrick said with light forcefulness. Pete nodded.

"I accept those terms babe. I promise to never make fun of you during your pregnancy ever again." And thus, Pete was allowed back in Patrick's nest.


	39. Omegaverse (Elistrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Elisa and Omega!Patrick

Elisa smiled down at her Omega. Patrick was burrowed into her chest and snuggled close to her. She carded her fingers through his hair.

Her hand traveled down to the bump on his stomach. She was happy that they would have a beautiful child soon.

Patrick stirred lightly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them open slowly. He gave a tired smile to Elisa and pressed further into her embrace.

"Morning lovebug. Did you sleep well?" Patrick nodded tiredly against her shoulder. Elisa rubbed his back and breathed in his cotton candy scent. "What do you want to do today, my little Omega?" Patrick smiled and shrugged.

"Cuddle." Elisa let out a quiet laugh at the request.

"Cuddle? Is that it?" Patrick smiled shyly and buried his face in her chest.

"Please." Elisa went back to carding her fingers through Patrick's soft hair. She hummed and brought him impossibly closer to her, relishing in the warmth his body gave off.

"If that's what my beautiful man wants, then of course we can." Patrick sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you Alpha." He said quietly. The two spent the day happily cuddling in their bed. It was the best day either of them had been able to enjoy in a long time.


	40. Aftercare (Elistrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Elisa Sub!Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago a follower on wattpad asied for dom elisa and sub Patrick. I don't write smut so I guve you poorly written aftercare.

Patrick's chest heaved and his body ached in a good way. He was still blindfolded, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. His head felt floaty, and he knew he had reached that place in his mind he loved to go.

His body trembled slightly, and Elisa smiled down at him lovingly. She undid his wrists from the cuffs, and undid the rope work that bound his legs. She rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing, then took the blindfold off Patrick's eyes.

Patrick smiled at her lazily. She chuckled and brushed his hair from his forehead.

"Hey baby. You did so good. You were so good for me." She continued to mumble soothing words in his ear as she waited for him to drop. She knew it would be a while, so she helped him up and into the bathroom where she started a bath up for Patrick. She helped him in, and Patrick let out a little groan from the soothing feeling of the warm water.

Elisa washed his hair, while speaking loving words into his ear.

"'Lis?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey baby." Patrick smiled at her widely.

She washed the suds out of Patrick's hair and then got to work on the rest of his body. Patrick remained silent, still trying to get a grasp on what was going on around him.

By the time Elisa had finished washing Patrick, he was completely back. He whimpered lightly, and Elisa pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok baby. I'm here, you're alright. We're going to get you into bed so you can rest, alright?" Patrick let out a little sob and nodded. Elisa drained the tub and helped him up, dried him off and then walked him back to their room. Elisa wrapped him up in the fluffiest blanket they had. She curled around him and held him close.

"You did so good sweetie. You're always so good for me." Elisa whispered sweetly in his ear. "You can sleep baby, don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Patrick sniffed and burrowed deeper into her embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered into her chest. "Thank you for giving me what I needed." Elisa hummed and ran a hand through his hair, gently lulling him to sleep.


	41. Patrick's Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual summary is in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Patrick owns this shop that like, only hires like criminals that are out of jail and need work to help them get on their feet again. And Patrick is aware of everyone telling him he should be careful about some of the people and sure, a few times some criminals will steal, but they finally realize that Patrick is like, a good dude and they don't want anything bad to happen to him because not only does he help them get a starting job, he lets them crash at his place sometimes
> 
> so his house is full dudes out of jail and they like, help take care of the house and take care of Patrick and help pay for things and they totally adore him and they glare at anyone who may pose as a threat to Patrick.
> 
> and so one day, Patrick comes home from work after training a newer guy, but he's all bruised and bloody and the guys living with him rush over to him and like help him get better because he's just a mess and he's barely conscious so they help him out and then they ask the question of who did it and why but Patrick won't tell them because he's just a nice dude and doesn't want this criminal getting hurt and the guys tell him he's too good for this world.
> 
> but then they always make sure one of them is with him at all times when he trains new people and they finally find out who attacked Patrick, but since Patrick is a good dude and they respect him, they won't attack the guy like he did to Patrick. THey just make sure the dude gets on the right path.
> 
> The summary was too big for the actual summary section haha sorry.

It was late. Later than when Patrick was normally supposed to come home from work and everyone was worried. Brendon, the arsonist, was pacing around the shared home of Patrick and the released criminals. The others were sitting down, waiting patiently for their new found friend to come home. Patrick had been training a new released criminal at the shop and didn't give them a time that he would be home by, but this was much later than they were expecting.

"Brendon, chill dude. He's fine." Came the soft voice of Andy, the burglar. Inside, they were all worrying. Patrick had taken them in, made them his family. Each and every criminal looking for work after their release, Patrick had helped out. It's why he had his shop. It was specifically for people like them.

The shop, if you must know, is a quaint little teapot shop. Patrick makes them himself and paints them. They're genuine. Patrick also teaches his employees, because he hates to call them criminals, how to make them and paint them.

"What if he's not? Patrick never takes this long to train someone." Brendon breathed out. Joe, drug dealer, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But, also, what if the dude is just a slow learner?" Brendon opened his mouth to say more when they all heard a _thunk_ on the door. Everyone shot up from their places and booked it to the door. They opened it inward and weren't prepared for the sight of their beloved shop owner lying on the ground, unconscious and covered in blood. Brendon shot into action, carefully picking up the man and carrying him inside.

"What happened?" Gerard, drug dealer, asked as he walked towards the wounded Patrick.

"I bet it was whoever he was training." Brendon spoke up, hearing murmurs of agreement around him. Patrick stirred at that moment and opened pain filled blue eyes and cast them around, giving his roommates a pained smile. "Hey 'Tricky, what happened?" Patrick nibbled on his already bleeding lip.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly, the men straining to hear him. Brendon sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. How about you sleep and we'll clean you up. You don't look too good Patrick. I think you're gonna have to stay in bed a few days." Patrick frowned at Brendon and lowered his eyes. "I know you hate not doing anything, but you're really hurt. We don't know all the damage, but it's best if you just stay in bed. Now sleep, we got you." Patrick's eyes slipped closed and everyone waited until they heard the quiet breathing.

"He might need a hospital." Andy piped up.

"He can't afford one. We can do this." So, they did. Patrick ended up with broken fingers, a twisted ankle and knee, along with multiple cuts and bruises. There were fingerprints around his neck, bite marks everywhere, his shoulder was dislocated, but other than that, he was fine. They carefully moved him to his room, placed pain killers on the night stand and stayed by his side the whole night. They were piled on the bed, on the floor, on chairs. Anywhere that they could get close to Patrick.

That was they view Patrick woke up to that morning. His roommates and friends strewn out across his room, keeping him company.


	42. Circus

Patrick whimpered as he was forced onto the stage. He fell on his knees and looked up at the crowd with wide blue eyes. He was up for auction. He was a freak, and that's what happened to people like him.

His mind travelled fast as he tried to blur out the amount he was getting auctioned off for. He could see the future, and that's why he was being auctioned off. He was hoping to be bought by someone kind, but that rarely happened.

"100 thousand to the man all in black!" Patrick's head shot up and found his eyes travelling to the man. Patrick was yanked up by his hair and shoved off stage to another man. That man grappled with him and tugged him to the cage he would be kept in until his new owner would come pick him up.

"Did you hear that boy? You're going to the circus. A perfect place for a freak like you." The man in purple chuckled at him through the bars. Patrick brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Patrick's shoulders went taut and his eyes clouded with purple. The man in purple chuckled as he saw the purple, as it was like a light. Patrick's eyes lit up the cage as his head filled with the future.

As pictures filled his mind, he completely missed the man in black entering his cage and lifting Patrick's head from his knees. Patrick's face was slack, his eyes unblinking. Patrick was unresponsive to everything around him. He couldn't feel when the man picked him up carefully and carried him to his cart. The man signaled for the driver to go as he held Patrick in his arms carefully.

Patrick sucked in a loud breath, as if coming up from air after being underwater for a long time. Patrick's eyelids fluttered and he collapsed forward, but was caught by the man. Patrick drew in ragged breaths and collected himself. He felt weak, but scrambled away from the man as soon as he realized that he wasn't in his cage anymore.

The man crawled towards him and put his hands up. He tried to calm Patrick's erratic breathing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid. I'm taking you to your new home. My circus. You're just what we needed. A fortune teller." Patrick's eyebrows furrowed.

"But I don't tell fortunes, I just see the future." The man smirked.

"You and I both know that's not true." Patrick shrunk back and reluctantly nodded. He could actually tell anyone's future. He just had to look at them and call upon his curse. It usually took a lot out of him and he didn't do it all that often. "Look, I get you're scared, but I ain't gonna hurt you." The man held a hand out and Patrick inched back, hitting the side of the cart. "My name's Pete, Pete Wentz. I own the circus you're gonna be working at. I promise I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'll look after you. I noticed you get a little weak after your vision thing, so I'm gonna watch after you as you do fortunes. I promise, I only want the best for you."

"I know you're thinking that a circus isn't the best place, but really, you'll be safe there. No one is gonna give you any trouble in my circus. No one can put you back up for auction unless you run away or are seen on the streets without your um," Pete didn't want to say it.

"My collar. You don't have to scared to say it Mr. Wentz. I get it. I have a collar that has to be kept on at all times." Pete sighed and nodded.

"But, I'm working on a way to change them from collars to bracelets. That way, they aren't as big and bulky, and you can wear it without troubles." Patrick cracked a smile. "Now, I was told you're name is Patrick." Patrick nodded. "Well Patrick," Pete waved his arm to the outside of the cart and Patrick's eyes lit up as he saw many members of the circus looking at him. Smiling, waving and welcoming him. "Welcome to your new home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a part 2


	43. Circus Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of wanna make this a full fic

Pete smiled at Patrick as he walked him to his personal room.

"This is where you'll be staying." He told the younger man softly. "I'm close to your room, so if you ever need anything, let me know." Patrick nodded, fiddled with his collar that he got not moments ago, and followed Pete out of the room and to the big top. "This is where the magic happens." Pete whispered, and opened the tent flaps and allowed Patrick entrance. Patrick let out a soft gasp and looked around with wide eyes.

Acrobats were practicing, jugglers were juggling, clowns were...doing something. Patrick wasn't sure what. Fire eaters were, well, you get the idea.

Patrick was carefully pushed further inside and guided to the center of the room. He whistled loudly, causing Patrick to jump.

"Gather around! Everyone who wasn't outside needs to come meet our newest member!" Pete yelled. Patrick watched as they all sauntered over to him with smiles on their faces. There were 'how are you?'s and 'welcome' and 'wow you're short'. The last one bringing a playful glare onto Patrick's face. "Everyone, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is, well, everyone." Patrick gave them a shy smile and wave. He heard an 'aw' from a woman to his right.

"I'm Halsey. It's nice to meet you." She said as she brought him into a hug.

"Guys, Patrick is our fortune teller. Or, as he would like to put it, our future teller." Pete supplied. A taller man widened his eyes.

"Really?" Patrick nodded and smiled. "Can you tell me my future?" Patrick bit his lip and looked to Pete. Pete nodded, as if saying 'go ahead'. Patrick nodded and smiled at the man.

"What's your name?" Patrick asked quietly as he walked up to him.

"Gabe." He said as Patrick held his hands. Patrick nodded and took a deep breath in. He called upon his 'curse', as he so fondly called it. He let out a soft gasp as purple took over his blue eyes. They glowed brilliantly.

"Your future is bright." Patrick said in a monotone voice. "Though there will be many storms to come. That's not what you want to know though, is it?" It was silent for a moment and Patrick cocked his head. "You will see your husband and daughter again. You have nothing to worry about. They will welcome you with open arms. Watch out for the dark corners of life, things in them will deter you from your goal of getting back to them. Watch out for someone by the name of Jason." The light of Patrick's eyes flickered lightly. "You're family will be whole again. Stay on the good side of life, Gabe. You'll see them again soon." Gabe had tears in his eyes as he issued a soft thank you.

The purple glow flickered again, before it vanished. Patrick's eyes shut and he went limp, falling and almost hitting the ground. Pete managed to catch him at the last second. He shifted Patrick slightly, and watched as Patrick flickered his eyes open. He glanced wearily at Gabe, sending him a small smile.

Gabe rushed to him and held him in his arms, crying into his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Please don't take my words for granted. What I see is never wrong. Please be careful." Patrick whispered to him. Gabe nodded against his neck. He relinquished his hold and stood up. Patrick felt his eyes droop.

"I don't think I can do anymore today. I'm going to have to work on that." He said with a dry laugh. Pete smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get you to your room." He looked to the rest of the 'family' and gave them a small smile. "He'll be fine. Get back to practicing. You can come visit him if you want when you're done. But no future telling until he's feeling better." Patrick's eyes had slipped shut and he was snoring lightly as Pete lifted him bridal style and cast a look to his people. They all nodded in understanding and went back to practicing, many giving Gabe smiles and hugs, congratulating him on the revelation.

Pete carried Patrick out of the big top and back to his room. He set Patrick gently on the bed and took off his collar, knowing it would probably give him troubles in the night.

"Thank you for doing that Patrick. That really made Gabe's life. You did good kid. You deserve some sleep. See you in the morning." He said to an unconscious Patrick. Patrick shifted under the covers as he slept. Pete smiled at him one last time as he exited Patrick's room.


	44. Cryptozoology (joetrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Patrick is an immortal who lives with his boyfriend Joe and gets frequent nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just. like. want your favorite authors to read your fics because you want feedback on them and tips on how to write better? because I think about that all the time. I have all these authors on ao3 that I just. I love so much and I'm just like. Notice me. help me out please, but I'm a small bug that cant write for shit and just kind of fades into the background so I never even think to be like, help me out. because no one wants to help someone who fucks up stories as bad as I do haha.

Joe was having a nice night. His lovely boyfriend came back from work, his work being a detective, and told him about what had happened.

"I don't want to believe it's true. I can't believe that this man is still alive." A body had been found. The woman was murdered in the same fashion of another murder that happened 100 years ago. "What if it is him? What then?" Joe had quickly dispersed Patrick's fears and sent the tired man off to bed.

So, Joe was sitting on the couch in the living room watching television as Patrick slept on. He wasn't expecting the scream coming from Patrick's throat.

Joe bolted up and ran to the bedroom. He saw Patrick writhing on the bed with tears pooling down his cheeks and screams ripping from his throat. Joe ran to him quickly and climbed on the bed. He quickly tried to hush his frightened boyfriend.

He wrapped his hands around Patrick's as they clawed at his own face, leaving scrapes all down his cheeks.

"Patrick, Patrick, hey, sweetie. I need you to breathe. C'mon baby. I need you to wake up." Joe whispered into his ear. He let go of one hand and brought it up to Patrick's bloody, already healing, cheek. He rubbed it softly and continued to whisper sweetly in his ear. "C'mon babe, you gotta wake up. It's just a dream. Nothing can hurt you." Though, through the years living with Patrick, Joe knew that wasn't always the case.

One last scream tore through Patrick's vocal chords and he shot up in bed, eyes wide and frantic. He looked around in the dark room until his eyes found Joe. They locked eyes, Patrick let out a small whimper, and launched himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Joe's neck. He let out more sobs as Joe rubbed the poor man's back.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Everything is alright sweetie. You just gotta breathe." He led Patrick through his breathing, and waiting until he was calm. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Patrick rarely wanted to lay his burdens upon his boyfriend, so he shook his head and burrowed deeper into Joe's neck.

Joe felt his calm breathing against his neck and just continued to rub Patrick's back.

"Just hold me. Please. Hold me until I sleep again. I don't want to be alone anymore." Patrick whispered into Joe's neck. Joe nodded and brought Patrick onto his lap and rocked him slowly, singing gently to him. "Joe?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you. Y'know, for sticking with me even though I'm like this." Patrick whispered out, before letting sleep take over his body. Joe sighed into Patrick's hair and just kept rocking him.

"Oh Patrick. I love you so much. That's the reason I'm with you. You make me smile, you make me happy. What happened in your past doesn't change anything. I'm happy to be with you, and that's that."


	45. Preview for a new fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say "preview for a new fic"? Yes. I did. Here take these few sentences/paragraph

"Ms. Abbott's granddaughter, what's wrong with her?" Brendon asked Patrick later as they were cleaning up the shop. Patrick paused in his sweeping and looked at Brendon with sad eyes.

"She's got cancer. A brain tumor. Like Ms. Abbott said, she only has a month left. She loves the teapots that I make and has always wanted her own."

"Do you know her?" Patrick nodded sadly, sighing and collapsing on a chair.

"She used to come in a lot before the tumor was as bad as it is now. She used to look at the pots and cups and ask all sorts of questions. She would come in and watch me work constantly." Patrick let out a sad laugh. "I even let her paint a few. Her mother never let her have her own set, but after her grandmother started coming and buying lots of them, she finally relented. The parents don't have enough money to buy the sets, let alone pay for hospital bills. I help anyway I can, but the grandparents are the ones with the money." Patrick told him, biting his lip afterwards. "She's only 9. I can't imagine how her parents feel about this." Patrick looked sadly at the ground and fiddled with his hands. He cleared his throat and cast his sad gaze back up to Brendon. "I think everything is about done now. We can head home if you want."


	46. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr was a stupid thing for me to get an account for. I am litteraly the annoying one I'm the site and yeah. So thats cool. Just feels like no one wamts me around but its ok.
> 
> Anywhore, this was the first one shot I ever wrote but I mever put it on here......

Patrick was standing in the kitchen. He had a fond smile on his as his child kicked his insides.

It didn't hurt much at this point. It was a comfort.

Pete was off to war. The child was all Patrick had at the moment. It was a comfort.

He placed his hand on his belly.

"Calm down in there. I know. I'm excited to see your father too. It'll be wonderful when we can all be a family. I'm sure you'll look more like Pete than me, but I wouldn't mind."

There was a knock at the door. Patrick's head shot up.

It couldn't be Pete, could it?

Unless he was allowed off early.

Patrick waddled to the door. He kept a hand under his belly for support.

His hands unlocked the door and he twisted the handle.

"How can I- -" He stopped himself.

"Mr. Wentz. We're here to inform you that your husband, Pete Wentz, was unfortunately killed in battle." Patrick's vision went blurry. Tears pooled at the bottom of his eyes.

"No." His voice was no more than a whisper. "You're lying. That can't be true." His hands shook as he held onto the door with all the strength he had. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"We have his wedding ring. We thought you might want it." One of the men held it out for the pregnant man. His legs buckled and he slowly fell to the ground.

His body shook with sobs he couldn't control.

"Pete. Why? We were going to grow old together. Your son will never get too see you. I can't raise him by myself." His words were broken and shaking. He couldn't control himself. He felt arms engulf him.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Patrick shook his head.

"I don't think so." He lifted his head to the man with the red hair. "He was supposed to be here for our sons' birth." Patrick placed his hands on his belly. "What am I supposed to do? I want him back. I need him back. Bring him back. BRING BACK MY HUSBAND!!" Patrick yelled through his sobs, the arms never leaving his quivering body. "Bring him back, please."


	47. Telepathy problems part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is a telepath and Pete is just there at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want is to be able to write a fic that people like enough to give me head canons about and just talk to me about it but that's never gonna happen

Patrick's head was in his hands. His fingers tugged at his hair and tears welled in his eyes. Everyone was being so loud. He could hear everything going on in everyone's heads right outside the bus.

"Stop. Stop please." He pleaded at the voices in his head.

_I hope the show doesn't suck_

_I can't wait to see them all!_

And other thoughts along those lines. All in all, it was just too much. Patrick couldn't take it all. It was overwhelming.

So, when Pete found him on the couch with his hands tearing his hair out, he rushed to him quickly, but kept his mind quiet. He knelt down beside the overwhelmed telepath and carefully wrapped his hands around Patrick's shaking shoulders.

Patrick jolted, causing the growing headache to worsen.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me." Pete said quietly. He knew it would be useless though. All those minds out there, Patrick wouldn't be able to hear actual speaking. Pete sighed and bundled the shaking man into his arms. "We're gonna get you inside the hotel, and we're gonna close the blinds, and we'll put those shielders up that Joe built you."

Patrick didn't like the shielders. They made him feel weird. Though he knew they were for his own good, he still didn't like them.

They were essentially giant circuit boards. But they blocked out thoughts. Joe was working on smaller versions that Patrick could carry with him and turn on whenever he needed to.

The door to the bus opened slowly and Pete looked to see Andy and Joe standing there looking at the other two on the couch. Pete put a finger to his lips, Andy and Joe nodding that they understood.

They kept their minds quiet and walked over to Patrick and Pete.

"The rooms are booked, we already have Patrick's stuff in there and they've been turned on. Patrick will have a quiet head the second he enters the room." Pete flashed them a thankful smile and picked Patrick up. The smaller man whimpered and tugged his hair tighter.

"What about the people outside the bus?" Pete asked quietly as he began to walk towards the door.

"I put up a barrier. No one can see us." Andy stated, looking proud of himself. Pete nodded and continued out. He didn't miss how Patrick tensed more when they went outside. Pete would count them lucky, though, that he wasn't relaying any thoughts.

That happened once, and Pete had never wanted it to happen ever again. Patrick had lost control and heard everyone's thoughts that were too loud and spoke them. It scared the members of the band and it took days for Patrick to come out of the weird hypnosis thing.

They were in the hotel in a matter of seconds and Pete went straight to the room. The second the two entered, Patrick loosened up and let out a sigh.

"Hey 'Trick. How're you feeling?" He asked quietly. Patrick shrugged.

"My head hurts, but that's to be expected. Thank you though." Pete smiled at him and set him down on the bed and helped undress him. Then, Pete got out the pain killers and handed a few to Patrick, along with a glass of water.

"Here you go. Take those, and then you can sleep." Patrick gave him a grateful smile and took the medicine. Pete sat down next to Patrick and rubbed the telepath's temples. Patrick groaned.

"Thank you. That helps, a lot." Pete let a light chuckle out.

"I know. I do it all the time for you." The words were lost on the tired telepath who had fallen asleep. Pete laughed and continued the massage Patrick's temples. "I love you Patrick. Sleep well. Hope your head feels better in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a part 2 if anyone wants me to put it up. I don't think anyone is gonna reply to this though haha.


	48. SHIELD

The day SHIELD was attacked, it was a normal day. That's just it. No one saw it coming, especially not the SHIELD agents working in the facility. This included resident gadget maker Patrick Stump.

He was in the middle of making the most ridiculous gadget for Pete. Pete insisted on having it, but Patrick couldn't understand why. And exploding pen wasn't something someone like Pete Wentz should want. Alas, Patrick was making it anyway. He didn't have any other orders to fill for the SHIELD agents or the Avengers.

He was completely done with the pen when the building shook. Patrick stumbled and looked around, confusion creasing his forehead. The building shook again and Patrick sighed, grumbling lightly. He grabbed Pete's infernal pen and exited his work space. Outside his room, SHIELD agents were running, presumably going to the source of the attack. Patrick followed them as quickly as he could. He didn't get far when a chunk of the ceiling fell, blocking his path.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled. He turned the opposite way and began to run that way. Hoping and praying the entire time that nothing would fall and smash his body. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit." The lights flickered, Patrick stopped. That was a bad sign. Lights flickering were always a bad sign.

The power went out, and it was silent. Patrick could only hear his heavy breathing. Patrick couldn't move. He couldn't risk it. If he moved he could run into more rubble, he could get lost, and he really didn't want that.

So, Patrick stayed put, hoping that maybe whatever was going on, Pete and his team could solve it and come find the gadget maker. At most, Patrick really just wished that the lights would come back on so he could find his own way out. He preferred that to having to be rescued like some damsel.

The building shook again and Patrick sighed, leaning against the wall. He slid down so he was sitting, legs out in front of him. He closed his eyes and sat. He opened his eyes at the sound of a crack. He waited, trying to listen for more. There were more. More that resulted in a chunk of the ceiling falling right onto Patrick's legs.

Patrick let out a throat tearing scream as his legs broke under the weight. Tears pricked at his eyes and he scrabbled for purchase on the chunk on his legs. It was to no avail. His legs throbbed and he could feel the broken bones shift every time he moved slightly. Patrick hit his head against the wall and grunted.

He couldn't move it. He wasn't a superhero, his own super secret power wouldn't be able to move this thing. And even if it could, Patrick wouldn't risk anyone finding out about it. So Patrick just sat there in darkness, waiting for the shaking building to stop, hoping that someone would come find him.


	49. SHIELD PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a part 2. I have a part 2 for that telepathic Patrick one shot, but I don't think anyone wants it so I'll just keep it hidden.

Pete's heart had stopped when he realized that Patrick wasn't with the rest of the SHIELD agents. The gadget maker had been trapped in there, and Pete was going to find him. He went against the director's orders. Could you blame him though? Pete's favorite person was trapped somewhere and he needed to find him.

"He could be hurt, or worse." Pete explained before jumping into the rubble of the SHIELD building. No one moved to stop him, not even his team. In fact, his team just nodded and worked on getting the rest of the agents somewhere safe.

Pete walked through the dark halls, trying to look out for the short, ginger agent.

"Patrick?" Pete called out, hoping that maybe Patrick could hear him. If he was unconscious, that would be a problem, but Pete pressed forward. "Patrick? 'Trick? Can you hear me? Are you alive?" Pete strained his ears, then he heard it. He heard a groan and raced to the sound. He found Patrick, covered in dirt with tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Pete." Patrick whispered out.

"Hey 'Trick."

"Pete. You have to get this off my legs please." Patrick told him. Pete cast his eyes to the chunk of ceiling on Patrick's legs.

"Holy shit." Patrick let a weak laugh out.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. My legs are broken, that much I know. I can still feel them, so that's good." Pete nodded and working on finding the best way to get the ceiling off of Patrick without hurting him further. "Just take it off. Please. It hurts so much." Patrick whimpered.

"I know. I got it, I just don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are, ok?" Patrick nodded weakly and let Pete get back to looking the concrete chunk over. He nodded and looked at Patrick apologetically, to which Patrick groaned.

"I don't like that look."

"I'm just gonna have to move it. I don't there is anything I can do to make it less painful." Patrick nodded and took a deep breath.

"Do it." Pete nodded and moved to pick the slab up. Luckily for him, he has super strength, so it's not very hard to move. Patrick cries out once the slab moves. His breathing gets heavy like he's trying to suppress tears. Pete moves it completely off of his legs and rushes to calm Patrick.

"Don't look at them 'Tricky. Their real bad." Patrick nods numbly and looks Pete right in the eyes. He knows what's coming, and he's not ready. "This is going to hurt far worse than moving the slab. Are you ready?" Pete got in position, ready to lift Patrick bridal style. Patrick swallows hard and closes his eyes, breathing hard.

"I'm ready." He really wasn't. Pete shifted one arm under Patrick's legs and the other behind his back.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3" He lifted and Patrick yelled out at the shift. Tears fell down his dusty face. He shook in pain and gripped onto Pete's neck.

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Sh, 'Trick. It's ok." Patrick shook his head and leaned to the side and spilled his guts. He shivered when he finished and let his weight sag in Pete's grip. "Ok, we're going now. You just hold on, ok?" Patrick shakily nodded and closed his eyes. Pete carefully walked, trying not to jolt his precious cargo. Every time Patrick let out a moan at being jolted, Pete would stop, press his mouth against Patrick's temple, kiss it and whisper gentle words to him.

They eventually made it out of the rubble, and Pete's team, the avengers if that wasn't cleared up already, came running to them. They bombarded the two and looked Patrick over carefully.

"Hey, you ok?" Andy asked. Patrick shakily nodded. Pete scoffed.

"His legs are busted pretty bad. We need to get him fixed up." Andy nodded. Pete looked down at Patrick's exhausted figure. "Next time, why don't you use your phone 'Trick?"

"Phone got left in the office. But, I did manage to grab this." Patrick shakily snaked his hand inside his coat pocket and drew out Pete's exploding pen. Patrick smiled tiredly at Pete and gave a light laugh. Pete managed a laugh as well, smiling at Patrick and the Pen.

"Next time, grab your phone. The pen isn't that important." Patrick huffed.

"Tell yourself that when you want me to make you another after you use that one." They laughed together as Pete carted Patrick off to medical.

It was a great end to an otherwise shitty day.

 


	50. Telepathy problems part 2

Pete sat with Patrick the entire night. Patrick didn't wake up at all during that time, which was a good thing. The poor telepath wouldn't be able to stay awake, and he was exhausted. Pete was worried about the show that they had to play that night.

This soon after Patrick's major headache? Pete didn't know if Patrick would be able to make it through the set, let alone one song.

When Patrick started to stir, Pete was at his side in an instant. He placed a hand on Patrick's cheek and helped him gain consciousness. Patrick opened his eyes and gave Pete a pained smile that Pete returned.

"We had to turn off the shielders." Patrick gave a small nod. It wasn't rare that the devices would have to turn off. They needed to conserve energy, so halfway through the night, Pete shut them off. "I'll be here though. I'll be your shielders." Pete gave him a wider smile. Patrick let out a light chuckle.

"Thank you Pete." Patrick said with sleep dripping off every word. Pete helped him sit up and helped keep him upright when he swayed on the bed.

"I think we should cancel the show." Pete said quietly. Patrick stared at him with wide eyes.

"No. We can't do that. So many fans are looking forward to this. We can't cancel it just because of a headache." Patrick complained, allowing Pete to help him up and walk him to the bathroom. The room was still dark since Pete didn't want light seeping in a worsening Patrick's headache.

"Patrick, we have to. What happens if halfway through, you start relaying thoughts instead of singing the lyrics. We don't want that to happen." Pete ripped open the shower curtain and started a bath for Patrick.

This was a routine. They did this multiple times. Patrick would go through an attack like the one last night, then Pete would be there to take care of him the next morning when his movements were sluggish, and he had a hard time thinking. Pete helped him undress and, when the water was the right temperature and full enough, he put the stopper in and helped Patrick into the bath.

Patrick sighed as he felt the water surround him. He went under completely and Pete watched him. They had found that submerging Patrick under would sometimes help out his post attack pains. The post-mental-attack-pains varied depending on the strength of it.

Pains included, but were not limited to: nausea, vomiting, nose bleeds, dizziness, temporary blindness, temporary hearing loss, temporary mobility loss in appendages, seizures, and unconsciousness.

Pete had these written down, and memorized. They varied in levels as well. Patrick lost his hearing for a week one time after a particularly bad mental assault. It scared all of them, but mostly Pete.

Pete, after realizing Patrick had been under for a while, brought him up and gave him a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Patrick shrugged as Pete began to put shampoo in his hair and scrubbed lightly.

"Better. My head throbs a little, but I'll be alright." Pete hums and watches as Patrick closes his eyes at the feeling of having Pete wash his hair. "Thank you for doing this." He says quietly. Pete smiles at him, even though Patrick can't see him.

"You know that's what I'm good for." Patrick shakes his head.

"You're good for so much more than taking care of me Peter. You know this." Pete tried not to make a dirty joke out of it. He kept his mouth shut and kept washing Patrick. "I really wanna do the show. Besides, you did say you were my shielder, right?" Patrick said, smiling widely as Pete finished washing Patrick's hair. Pete nodded and smiled.

After the bath, Pete helped Patrick dress. Then Pete brushed the telepath's hair, grabbed their bags and walked with Patrick out. He stopped for a moment to hand Patrick sunglasses so as to not aggravate the headache that was still kind of there. Patrick leaned into Pete as they walked out into the daylight.

"Thank you, really. I don't know what I would do without you." Patrick said as they walked. Pete chuckled and rubbed Patrick's shoulder.

"You'd probably still be where I found you."

"I'm so glad you found me then." Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick's head, smiling into it.

"So am I 'Trick, so am I."


	51. Prince Pete and Teacher Patrick

Pete looked at the man from across the park. He took in his red button shirt, black cardigan and black pants. His shoes were untied and slightly beat up as well. His glasses sat neatly on his nose as his eyes skimmed the pages of the book in his hands.

"I'm gonna do it Andy. I'm gonna talk to him." Andy sighed from beside him.

"You're parents wouldn't approve." Pete waved him off.

"It's fine. I'm sure he's great." Andy shook his head.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Pete huffed but allowed the guard to follow him. The man didn't even look up when Pete stopped in front of him. He was focused on his book. Pete fidgeted for a moment before speaking up.

"Hi." The man flinched and looked up with wide eyes. He stared at Pete for a moment before his eyes widened. It registered in his head who Pete was and the man slid off the bench and onto his knees. He knelt and put his arms out in front of him and his face to the ground. Pete sighed and helped the man up. Pete stared at his wide blue eyes and smiled. "I'm Pete." He said, holding a hand out for a hand shake. The man looked at it with wide eyes before shakily taking the hand in his. Pete patiently waited for the man's name. "What's your name?" The man shook himself and held up a finger, signaling Pete to 'wait'. Pete did.

The man searched through his messenger bag for a pen and paper. Pete understood what was going on.

_Patrick Stump_

The writing said. Pete smiled at him and Patrick gave a small smile back.

"Hi Patrick, it's nice to meet you."

_You too._


	52. Prince Pete and Teacher Patrick 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of Infinity on High gets posted tomorrow.
> 
> I fulfilled a request today for a one shot and fucked it up also......it was bad.

It was on their first date that Pete found out about Patrick's past. It wasn't really anything all that bad, but learning about each other's pasts were always interesting. Pete didn't have much to say about his own, so Patrick decided to tell Pete about his.

Tell, though, isn't the word Pete would really use. Patrick just signed and Andy translated for Patrick. Pete made it his job to learn sign language so he could talk to Patrick whenever he wanted to.

"I was born into a poor family. We lived on the streets most of our lives. I was born with an illness that made it nearly impossible for me to talk. Nearly, meaning that I can talk, it just hurts and my voice is really quiet. It could be cured, but we never had the money, still don't." Pete's smile fell. Patrick didn't have the money to cure his throat? He was sure that Patrick should, since he's no longer on the streets. Patrick caught his look and smiled sadly at Pete.

"I may be off the streets, but it's hard to pay for the necessities with the job I have. So, I have to save money for food and rent. So, an operation probably would never happen." Patrick shrugs. "I don't mind though. I get buy. It was hard to teach at first, but it got easier when I found out how to work with my muteness. The kids are really understanding, so it's alright." Patrick stopped then and offered Pete a smile. Pete smiled back.

"I'm sorry about your past. I wish I had known you back then. I would have paid for your operation in an instant." Patrick shook his head with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, we have a movie to catch. Shall we?" Patrick gave him a thankful nod and walked with Pete to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short. I'm trying to work on another story right now that's gonna take up most of my free time so yeah. Expect one shots in between my writing stints


	53. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this as a reward for those of you reading Misery Loved Me. Its only going to get worse.

Pete pushed Patrick's wheelchair out the door of their home. Patrick's cannula was snug in his nose and his oxygen tank was hooked onto the chair. It was definitely not a good day for Patrick. Usually, he could walk around with minimal to no support and pull his tank around.

Today was not one of those days.

Today Patrick was feeling worse than usual. It didn't worry the couple. Patrick had always been like this. It wasn't anything life threatening, Patrick was just sick. He was sick a lot, and weak a lot, but it didn't stop the two from going out and doing things.

Patrick coughed lightly and Pete stopped his pushing.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Patrick nodded and craned his head back to smile at his husband.

"Of course I am. We planned on going today, and nothing is going to get in our way." Pete sighed but gave his husband a small smile.

"Alright love." Pete helped Patrick into the car, put the wheelchair away, then hopped in and started the car.

"Let's go adopt a child." Patrick said, smiling at Pete. Pete grasped his hand and drove the two to the adoption center. They arrived there shortly and Pete got the chair out, then helped Patrick out and into the chair. Pete pushed his chair to the doors and entered inside.

The two were met with a smiling woman at the front desk.

"You must be the Wentz's, right?" She asked brightly. Pete nodded at her with a smile. "Great! My name's Halsey. I can take you two back to the kids that fit the age group you wanted." With Patrick's illness, they needed a child that was slightly old enough to help out around the house a little. "I think I already have the perfect child for you. I told them all about you two and I could see for sure that one child would be perfect for you."

"Can't wait to meet them." Patrick said lightly. They were lead into the room that held the children, and immediately, they were greeted by a boy with brown hair and wide brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brendon!!!!" He said enthusiastically. Patrick's eyes widened in surprise of the excitement.

"Hello Brendon. I'm Patrick and this is Pete." Brendon smiled at the two and nodded.

"I know. Halsey told us all about you guys a few days ago!" Patrick laughed as he yelled. Pete moved his hand onto Patrick's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. The squeeze told Patrick one thing.

_We found the perfect fit for our family._


	54. Dimension Jumper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot for this is like in my Ideas/WIP's book that I just published on here.

The casket that the boys buried was empty. It had been a month and Patrick hadn't been found. He was presumed dead, so the casket went into the ground unoccupied. Pete had been devastated.

When Patrick disappeared, it was without fanfare. No note, nothing. The boys didn't know where there friend had gone, what had happened to him. They had all cried at the funeral. Of course they did. Who wouldn't?

So, you can imagine the confusion when a knock on Pete's door comes at 10'o clock at night. Joe and Andy are there with him, and they all look at the door. No one ever comes to Pete's house. Not since Patrick's funeral. So, when the door is banged on again, this time a little quieter than the last, Pete jumps up and runs to the door.

He unlocks it and opens it. Surprise is written on his face, as well as a lot of confusion.

"Patrick?" It's true. Patrick is standing on his front porch bruised, bloody and wearing a weird yellow, torn up suit. He gives Pete a weary smile.

"Hey Pete." He sounds tired, worn out. His eyes are drooping and he looks like he's struggling to stay standing. "Can I come in?" He sways and Pete catches him as he falls. Andy and Joe rush to Pete as they look at their friend.

"Woah. How? What? Where did he come from?" Joe asks, looking at their unconscious friend. Pete shrugs and lifts Patrick up, carrying him into the living room and setting him on the couch.

"I don't know, but we should at least clean him up." Pete says.

"What's with the outfit?" Andy asks. "It's really, um, yellow." Pete nods and rushes off to get a wet cloth.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Patrick will explain when he wakes up." And he does. Patrick wakes within an hour, still looking exhausted.

"It's complicated." He says, casting tired eyes at his friends. Patrick sighs and tells them everything. "Ever since I was little, I was able to do this, this thing. The best way to describe is that I can jump to alternate universes, alternate earth's. I've been to a lot, and it's neat, but it gets exhausting after jumping so many times."

"How? Like, how do you do it?" Patrick shrugs and shakes his head.

"I'm not really sure. There isn't a machine, it's like I'm the machine. My mind is what does it, but I'm not sure how. Anyway, I jumped to this really weird place with like weird green water and it turns regular people into like, weird cartoons. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I was stopped by these men that have apparently been chasing me for a while. Obviously I wasn't gonna stick around and chat with them."

"So, I jumped. I jumped a lot. I landed in places that I hadn't ever been to before. I crash landed a couple times and the men caught up with me at one time, thus all the blood and bruises. They never really said anything either, they just chased me. I don't know what they want, but I think I lost them."

"So, you're tired from jumping?" Joe asked. Patrick nodded.

"It was the most I've ever jumped in an hour. It's not healthy and I'll need to rest for a while." Patrick admits, feeling sleep start to creep up on him. Pete's eyes light up.

"Will you take us somewhere sometime?" He asks just as Patrick's eyes begin to close. Patrick smiles lightly.

"Of course Pete. I'd be glad to."


	55. Witch Patrick Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a fic based off the dimension jumper one shot I posted. It's coming along pretty well and it's gonna be one of those fics where the chapters are pretty long haha.

Patrick smiles down at Pete from his perch on his broom. His mis matched blue and gold eyes lock with Pete's own gold one's.

"Do you have to go?" Patrick laughs lightly as Pete grasps onto his blue suit pant leg.

"You know I do. I'll only be gone for a day. The council meetings don't usually last that long." Patrick was a member of the high council for creatures. One of each creature was there. Usually the strongest of the species were placed on the council and Patrick was the strongest witch. Pete was a vampire, he just wasn't the strongest.

That spot went to Travie McCoy.

"I know. I just worry about you. A lot of witches would kill to get your spot." Pete said, his gold eyes glinting in the light of the moon. Patrick looked at him with a small smile.

"You know I can take care of myself." Pete shrugs. Patrick laughs. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me." Pete reaches up and adjusts Patrick's bowtie. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, there's a whole bunch of powerful creatures up there. We'll look out for each other." Patrick's broom lowers a little. The two are now at eye level with each other.

Pete runs a hand through Patrick's bleached blond hair.

"Just stay safe. Stay near Travie the entire time please." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You worry too much." Pete has every right too. There have been more attempts on the witches life than any other creatures. Of course, there are perfectly valid reasons that the author will not disclose. Patrick laughs and gives Pete a small kiss.

"I'll stay near Travie. I promise. Now, go home. Gee's food is probably almost gone now and you know how he gets when he's hungry." Pete rolls his eyes at Patrick's concern for his cat.

"Alright, alright. Get going Mr. Important, the meeting will start soon." Patrick smiles, gives Pete one last kiss and tells him he loves him before flying off on his broomstick.

Neither of them know that it'll be days before the two see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are two more parts to this.


	56. Witch Patrick Part 2

It had been days. Pete didn't know what had happened, but no one from the council had made any attempt to contact anyone. No one knew what had happened, and it was worrying.

Pete was currently pacing the floor of the living room with Andy and Joe sitting on the couch watching him.

"I'm sure he's fine." Joe said, trying to keep their hopes up. Pete sighed and turned to Joe.

"He would have tried to call if he were ok."

"Maybe they just got held up. Like, maybe the meeting is taking longer that it was planned to take." Andy said, trying to calm Pete. Pete nodded.

"Maybe you're right." It was at that moment that a knock came from the door. Pete ran to the door and opened it. Travie was standing there with a very badly beaten Patrick hanging onto him. His broomstick was fine, all in one piece which was good. Blood was seeping through Patrick's suit and Pete knew that would be a pain to wash.

"Mind if we come in?" Travie asked. Stumbling a little under Patrick's weight. Patrick's glassy eyes met Pete's and he gave him a pained smile.

"Hi." Pete let them in and Patrick was placed on the couch. Travie sat next to him, putting Patrick's head on his lap. Pete knelt down next to Patrick's head.

"What happened?" He asked, directing the question to Travie, as he looked more capable of answering.

"He's back." Patrick whispered out. His voice sounded wrecked and he coughed a little after that small sentence. "He's back and I don't know what to do." Pete looked at Travie.

"He's right Pete."

"No way."

"How?"

"I thought he was dead." Came the responses from Andy, Joe and Pete.

"So did we. Patrick was the one that killed him too. Made the final blow." Pete nodded. He remembered. Patrick had been on the brink of death after that. He used so much magic, they didn't know if he would survive the night. Patrick blinked his eyes at Pete tiredly.

"We barely made it out alive this time. He disappeared, we don't know where he went, but he's coming back. The council doesn't know what to do. It was chaos. The whole building was attacked. Xibalba was there and he didn't hold back. I don't know if we're going to survive this time." Patrick told them truthfully.

Xiabalba was back. The supernatural community was once again at risk.

 


	57. Dimension Jumper Excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from a new story that I'm super excited about

"Guys, this is gonna be awesome. It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Patrick, buddy, slow down, tell us what's going on." Patrick blinked at Joe owlishly and nodded.

"I'm taking you to another reality." Patrick paused for dramatic affect. When nothing happened he groaned and looked at the three men on the couch with wide eyes. "Guys! Another reality! It's gonna be cool!" Pete nodded.

"Yeah, we got that, but like, why?" Patrick looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Does there have to be a reason?" Pete sighed and held his face in his hands.

"Patrick. Dude, you came into my house ranting and raving about how we have to leave, we have to go to another reality. I'm pretty sure you have a reason." Patrick let out an 'oooooh' and nodded happily. Andy and Joe laughed lightly at Pete's distress.

"Yeah we do have a reason. Gentlemen, we are going to the land of Carousel. They need our help, and I may have told them that we can aide them in their time of need." Patrick informed them, smiling sheepishly.

"Who the fuck names a land 'Carousel'?" Patrick frowned at Joe.

"They do. They probably wonder the same thing. They do, actually. When I told the mayor that I had to come back here, here being Chicago, he practically asked the same thing. Joe, they're world is different and not every land is the same, I think you'll find." Joe rolled his eyes playfully.

"Right, so when are we going?" Andy asked Patrick.

"RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Patrick yelled, startling Pete out of his thoughts. Patrick bounded over to the three of them. "Hold hands please." Patrick grasped Pete and Joe's hands as they formed a circle. Patrick smiled mischievously at the three of them. Pete's eyes widened as Patrick's eyes glowed a bright blue. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride." 


	58. Single Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimension Jumper is killing me slowly. I'm only at 3339 words, and the chapter still has a long ways to go. What am I doing? would you even read a chapter that long? should I make the chapters like half? like one half per chapter? I don't know. I'll ask again when I finish the chapter haha

Pete looked at the man sitting across from him at the park. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his head kept drooping down towards the baby in his arms. Pete frowned, knowing it was a sign of sleepless nights due to the small child. Pete looked at his own children who were playing on the playset.

The man's head shot up at the sound of a cry. Pete's head shot towards the sound. A little boy with reddish hair was on the ground clutching his knee and crying. Pete watched the man stand, sway, shake his head and stalk towards the small boy. Pete, really being worried about the man, stood up as well and walked to the small boy.

"Oh, you scraped that pretty bad, didn't you Dec?" The small boy, Dec, whimpered and nodded, then his blue eyes snapped to Pete. The man turned to look at Pete and gave him a questioning look. "Can I help you?" His blue eyes were tired and looked dull.

"I just saw your son crying and wanted to see if everything's ok. That, and you look pretty tired." The man lowered his head and nodded.

"Holland hasn't been sleeping well lately. He's been keeping me up at night. But thank you for coming to help. I'm Patrick." He said, lifting his head once more and smiling at Pete.

"Pete. Hey, do you want some help getting your son back home? I can help watch Holland if you want. You need some sleep. Trust me, I remember those night." Patrick arched an eyebrow and thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That would be nice. I mean, you don't have to, but it would be nice and helpful." Pete smiled down at him.

"I would love too." Pete turned to Dec and looked at him. "What's your name?" The small boy blinked his blue eyes at him.

"I'm Declan." Pete smiled at him.

"Hi Declan. Would it be alright if I watched you while your dad sleeps?" Declan nodded.

"Dad!!" Pete's head snapped to his son's yell. "Mom's here!"

"Ok! Have fun and be good!" Pete yelled back. He watched as his sons ran to their mother. "Now, let's get you up." Pete helped Declan up and Patrick levered himself up, swaying and nearly falling had Pete not caught him. "Woah, alright there." Patrick looked dizzy, and close to collapsing. "Slow steps yeah?" Pete reached down and picked Declan up. "Let's get you three home."


	59. Witch Patrick Part 3

Xibalba was stronger than Patrick remembered. Maybe he was out of practice, maybe he was weak.

Patrick looked around him, gripping his broomstick tightly so he wouldnt fall as he flew above everyone.

People had fallen, whether they were dead or unconscious, Patrick didn't know.

He had made sure his friends were safely locked in the house. They wouldnt be able to get out. Patrick put wards up. They wouldnt go away unless Patrick allowed them to, or if he died.

But, back to the problem at hand. Council members had fallen and Patrick and Travie were the only ones left standing. Patrick flew down to Travie and got off his broom, holding it tightly in his hands.

"What do we do?" Travie asked. Patrick sighed.

"Ive got an idea. I don't know if we'll make it out alive." Patrick said, looking at Xibalba from where he stood.

"What are you planning 'Trickster?" Patrick smirked.

"Mind if I use your life force for a while? At least most of it?" Travie laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you need man." Patrick faced him and smiled.

"I'll be sure to get it back to you."

"Not until you're well enough to." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. If I make it out alive, i'll be sure to give it back to you after I'm not on the brink of death." Patrick placed his hands on Travies temples and closed his eyes. Patrick grew stronger as Travie grew limp. He fell to the ground and Patrick opened his now glowing blue and gold eyes.

"Go kick his ass." Travie whispered. Patrick smiled.

"With pleasure." The battle was over quickly. Patrick was, as predicted, on the brink of death. He fell to the ground as the last spell flew from his glowing hands. Xibalba was gone. Cast into oblivion. He was sure to never come back.

Patrick's vision was fading in and out as he vaguely saw people running to him. He smiled lightly, teeth covered in blood. Travie smiled down at him.

"You did good." Patrick blinked slowly. "Lets get you home."


	60. Prince Pete and Teacher Patrick Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic coming in like a day or two so keep an eye our for that

_You want to what?_ Pete looked at the written note in Patrick's notebook. Patrick was wide eyed and slightly pale from Pete's question.

"I want to introduce you to my parents." Pete looked at the exasperated man in front of him. "Please." Patrick shook his head and scribbled words down in his notebook.

_They won't like me. I'm not like them. I'm a school teacher, Pete. Apart from that, I'm mute. What will your parents think?_   Pete laughed and smiled at his boyfriend widely.

"'Trick, you don't have to worry. I've told them about you already. They want to meet you." Patrick's mouth gaped as he tried to think of a response. He just sighed and wrote.

_Fine. If you think it's a good idea._ Pete pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be fine 'Tricky. Trust me." Pete released Patrick and looked at Andy. "Better get the car. We got some parents to meet." Patrick chewed his lip as Pete lead him to the car. He was fidgety the whole ride to the palace. He couldn't keep still and Pete was a little worried. "Sweetie, you don't have to worry. My parents already love you and they haven't even met you." Patrick nodded and continued twiddling his fingers.

The car stopped and Pete opened the door and helped Patrick out of the car.

"Deep breath love. It's all going to be alright." Patrick have Pete a shaky smile and was lead inside by his boyfriend. "Mother! Father!" Pete called out. Patrick bit his lip and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Peter! Welcome home dear!" Patrick's head shot up and his eyes widened at the sight of the King and Queen walking into the entry way. His knees shake and he starts to sink down into the bow he did when he met Pete. Pete grasps his arm and the Queen does as well. "Dear, there's no need for that. Not when you're dating our son." Patrick gives them a shaky smile. The Queen smiled at him as well.

"It's nice to meet you dear, Pete has told us a lot about you." She pulled Pete and Patrick towards her husband. "Say hello dear." She told him, causing him to laugh.

"Hi Patrick. It's very wonderful to finally meet you." The King told him. "Now, I believe some food is in order." Patrick smiled. The Queen sighed.

"That's all you ever think about."

"Not true. I think about you a lot as well dear." The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?" Pete asked Patrick, pulling him slowly to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this au


	61. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually have no idea when Dimension Jumper is going to be up because the person that was supposed to edit my chapter yesterday on wattpad didn't and who knows when they're going to get to it.

Patrick's teeth chattered as he pushed through the blizzard. It wasn't his fault that his car decided to die on the way to Pete's house. Really though, how bad does life hate him? His car dies on the way to Pete's, now he has to walk in this blizzard with snow up to his shins.

He's freezing and he's starting to get tired and dizzy. He shakes himself to try to keep his eyes open. It doesn't work very well. He takes one step and loses his footing, falling into the snow. He can't feel the snow on his face, he's completely numb.

He's probably going to die out here, so yay to that. He mentally berates himself for not attempting to call Pete in case this happened. He lies there, thinking about this. He can't feel anything, he's actually going to die out here and no one is going to know.

It's fine, he thinks as his eyes start to slip shut. It was bound to happen sometime, right? His thoughts begin to muddle, his eyes slip closed completely, leaving the small short man lying in the snow, slowly being covered, possibly to not be found until he was long dead, and after the snow had melted.

Patrick's eyes snap open at a sound. He weakly tries to make noise. It's not going to help, he doesn't think. Maybe he was just imagining it. Maybe he was just out here by himself.

"-trick." Wait, was that? "-atrick!" It sounded a lot like Pete. Patrick's tired body tries to push itself up. "Patrick!" Patrick's eyes droop as he looks at Pete. Patrick smiles weakly, his lips cracking and blood flowing from the cracks. "I've got you 'Trick. I'm taking you home. Stay awake for me darling. Please stay awake." Patrick tries to make a sound, but it's not use. He can't speak, he can barely think.

The last thing he sees is a few more people looking at him in worry as his eyes finally slip shut.


	62. Snow Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks
> 
> Also, did someone say a series of cute poly fob family one shots? no? too bad. It's gonna happen.

Patrick remembered bits and pieces of warmth and quiet speaking.

He was aware that his body hurt to move. He would whimper and cry every time he moved a finger. He was cold, he knew that. He didn't really know anything else though. He felt another solid weight press against him. Through his hypothermia addled mind, he believed that it was Pete, it had to be.

But he could recall Andy and Joe there as well, so maybe it was one of them? He shivered fiercely and was shushed by a muddled voice. His mind went blank after that, succumbing to darkness again.

The next time he woke up, he was feeling better. It didn't hurt as much to move, but he didn't know if he had the strength to sit up or really do anything. His eyes were open though, so that was a plus. He blinked wearily and looked around. He was lying in front of a fire place that had a raging fire going. It was obstructed quickly by a pair of legs.

"Patrick?" Patrick's eyes traveled up the legs to capture the face of Andy. Patrick kept his eyes on Andy's as slowly got down on his knees to get a better look at the slightly warmer man. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Patrick slowly blinked. He didn't have the strength to speak, he barely had the strength to move his hand, but he tried anyway. He was satisfied when he was able to bring his hand out of his blanket cocoon and gave Andy a weak and shaky thumbs up. Andy smiled and laughed a little. "Try to get some more sleep. You should feel a little better when you wake up next." Patrick nodded slowly and let his eyes slip shut.

The next time he woke up, he did indeed feel a lot better. He could move his arms and legs, and felt a little stronger. This time, Joe was sitting next to him, playing with his hair. Patrick hummed in content and frowned slightly when Joe's hand stopped. He heard Joe chuckle and resume the relaxing motion.

"How do you feel?" The voice was not Joe's, but Pete's. Patrick looked around for him and saw him sitting not far away with Andy close by. Patrick smiled at them all.

"I feel better. Tired, sore, but better." His voice was wrecked, but that was to be expected. He saw Pete smile lightly which caused a smile to grace Patrick's face. His face felt tight when he smiled, but he expected that too.

"That's good. We were worried about you. You wouldn't wake up for a while. We were scared you weren't gonna wake up. You did though, and that's good. Um, do you want anything? Like to eat or drink?" Patrick shook his head. "Do you want anything?" Patrick wriggled his arms out of the cocoon and held his arms out.

"Cuddles from my boyfriend's would be nice." He watched as the three of them laughed and surrounded him in a giant hug.


	63. Shiver

Joe stepped outside of his home. It was raining big, heavy droplets that splashed loudly against the concrete. Joe was outside for a simple reason. He needed to get his mail, but he really didn't want to walk through the rain and the cold.

Joe sighed and wriggled his shoulders, putting one foot forward and was about to step completely off of his porch when he heard a small sound. He wasn't sure what it was so he stopped and waited.

There, again. It sounded like a, like a cat? Joe's eyes widened. The poor thing was probably out here by itself, freezing in the cold and completely soaked. Joe stepped off his porch and searched for the cat. He found it curled up in a ball in the dirt.

The cat was orange and very small. It looked too small to be on its own. Joe made his way to the shivering kitten and locked eyes with it. The kitten had blue eyes that stared at Joe in wonderment.

"Hey there kitty. Don't worry. I'm gonna get you inside and get you warm and cleaned up. Does that sound good?" Joe asked the kitten. The kitten meowed and Joe picked it up carefully. It's right back paw looked to be slightly damaged and Joe's heart ached for the poor thing. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you'd love a bath." The kitten meowed and burrowed into Joe's chest.

Joe took the kitten inside, placed a blanket on the couch and placed the kitten in the blanket.

"Stay right here. I'll be back in just a second." The kitten made no sign of even wanting to move. It just burrowed into the blanket as it gave a small shiver. Joe came back with a wet rag and a dry one. "I'm just gonna clean you up, then we can look at your paw." The kitten meowed it's consent, or at least that's what Joe thought.

Joe carefully washed the mud from the kittens fur and was happy to see the kitten cleaned and looking marginally better. Joe then dried the tiny kit off and got to work looking at it's paw. There was blood on it and it looked to be slightly...twisted? Could cats paws do that? Joe didn't know.

He sighed and sat back on his heels looking at the kitten whose blue eyes stared at him widely.

"I'm not sure what I can do to fix that. Wait until tomorrow and we can go see my friend Andy. He knows a lot about animals. He can fix you up." The kitten gave Joe what looked to be like a nod and burrowed deep into the blankets. Joe covered the kit up and pet it and listened to it purr. "I feel bad for calling you 'it'. You don't have a collar though and I don't want to disturb you to try and find out what you are. I hope you don't take offense to that." The kitten just purred and Joe found himself falling asleep next to the kitten.

You can imagine his surprise the next morning when in place of the kitten, there's a full grown man strewn out across the couch.


	64. Shiver Part 2

Joe looked at the man sitting on his couch. He had clothed him and he was currently munching on some toast. Joe's eyes stared at the orange tail and the orange ears on the man's body.

"You look concerned." The man's voice came. He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is thank you for helping me. It was really cold. And, I was really wet and it wasn't fun." The man said, wide blue eyes looking at Joe with sincerity. Joe nodded, then cleared his throat.

"It's no problem." Awkward silence clouded the room. The man nibbled on the toast again. "What's your name?"

"Patrick." Joe nodded.

"I'm Joe." Patrick smiled at him kindly.

"Hi Joe." Silence again. It was deafening. "Um, thanks again for taking me in, but I guess I should be going." Patrick stood before looking at his clothing. "Um, do you want these back? I can wander around as a kitten, it's no big deal." Joe shook his head.

"Keep them." Patrick nodded.

"Thank you. Well, I should be going." Patrick was out of the home in a few strides and that's when Joe had a thought.

Patrick was a kitten, in the rain, in the cold. He wasn't at a home, he didn't have anyone else near him.

Did Patrick not have anywhere to go? Joe jumped up from his spot on his chair and raced outside.

"Patrick!" Patrick stopped and looked at Pete with perked ears and wide eyes.

"Yes?" Joe took a breath.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Patrick fidgeted in his spot before shaking his head.

"I don't." Joe nodded.

"It's settled then. You're staying with me." Patrick shook his head and waved his hands around.

"Oh no, I couldn't really. It's alright, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to live really." Joe shook his head and walked to Patrick. He grasped one of his hands and pulled him into the house.

"This is your new home. Welcome. Um make yourself comfortable I guess." Patrick smiled at him, thanking him one last time before returning to his spot on the couch.


	65. Hide

Patrick's head felt heavy as he walked through the barren wasteland that he used to call home. His leg was screaming at him, the bruises and cuts ached. He could see Pete's concerned look out of the corner of his eye.

"We need to stop somewhere." Pete's voice rang out. Patrick turned to him tiredly. 

"We need to keep going. We're still way too close the facility." The facility. The place that held Patrick and his friends for years as experiments. 

The four of them were the only ones of the many subjects that survived. They were given "abilities". Each of them were given one ability, then when the scientists saw that they hadn't died, they started tests for second abilities.

Patrick was the only one that got a second ability. Telepathy being the first, visions being the second.

He wasn't happy about either. They both had to do with his mind, and using his abilities still left him with immense pain. 

"Patrick, we're tired and you're limping. You can't keep going, none of us can." Patrick sighed heavily, his eyes downcast as he nodded. 

"What are we doing for shelter?" Joe's voice rang out from behind Patrick. Patrick shrugged. 

"There's nowhere we can hide. We're sitting ducks out here." Patrick said, casting his brilliant blue eyes at Joe.

"We need to get you color contacts." Andy said, plopping onto the ground. Patrick's eyes were a dead give away. They practically glowed, they were bright and anyone could tell he was from the facility, that he was an experiment. 

"Or sunglasses." Patrick said as he collapsed to the ground and stretched his leg out. He popped off the poorly made prosthetic and hissed as it stopped squeezing the amputated appendage. 

His leg had been cut off during a test, trying to see which of the abilities took. The scientists, as smart as they were, didn't care for any of them, so Patrick was stuck with a poorly made prosthetic that pained his stump.

Patrick groaned and laid back on the sand.

"We're probably going to die here." Pete walked over and plopped down next to him. He grasped Patrick's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"At least we'll die together."


	66. Medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WIFI WORKS ON MY COMPUTER NOW IM SO HAPPY

Patrick sighed as he twisted his chair back and forth as he sat at the front of the classroom. The children were quiet, thankfully. Patrick didn't think he could handle the loud talking that would normally come from them today.

He kept his eyes planted firmly on the papers on his desk, trying to ignore the figure next to him.

You see, Patrick is a spirit medium. A pretty gifted one. But, he's very susceptible to possessions. He can't really stop the spirits from possessing him, but his friend Andy was trying to help out with that situation.

The spirit was sitting on Patrick's desk with his legs crossed and chattering loudly. Patrick tried to ignore him, he really did. It really wasn't working. Patrick could only pray that the bell would ring soon.

And it seemed like someone was looking after him because seconds later, the bell rang and his students booked it out of the classroom. Patrick didn't bother telling them goodbye, or telling them anything, he just held his aching head in his hands and gave a frustrated sigh.

"What do you want?" Patrick groaned out. "You've been bothering me all period, what could you possibly need?" The spirit sniffed lightly and shrugged.

"I want to say hi to someone." Patrick groaned again. "Please, I'll leave you alone after this. You're the only medium for miles that would be able to let me do this."

"Patrick!" Patrick jumped as his door swung open. Andy stood there in the doorway. "Are you coming to lunch?" Patrick's eyes shifted to the spirit on his desk. The spirit looked at him with wide eyes. Andy made an understanding noise. "You got someone with you?"

"My name's Brendon. Please, the person I want to talk to is here. His name is Dallon Weekes." Patrick sighed.

"The spirit is called Brendon and he wants to talk to Dallon." Patrick said, his voice flat and tired. 

"Dallon Weekes? As in the science teacher?" Patrick nodded. He stood up and shuffled over to Andy.

"Let's get this over with." Andy walked with Patrick to Dallon's classroom. Patrick pushed open the door and found Dallon sitting there grading quizzes. "Dallon?" Dallon's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Hey Patrick, Andy. What's up?" Dallon was one of the few people Patrick trusted with his 'secret'.

"Um, I have someone that wants to talk to you. His name is Brendon." Dallon's eyes widened. 

"Bren?" Patrick nodded, forehead creased. 

"Did you know him?" Dallon nodded. 

"We were friends. He wants to talk to me?" Patrick nodded. "Alright, let's do it." Patrick turned to Brendon and nodded at him.

"Be gentle please." Brendon nodded, and merged with Patrick. Patrick went limp and Andy grabbed him before he fell to the ground. Patrick blinked his eyes open and stood with Andy's help.

"Hey Dal." It was Brendon's voice, coming out of Patrick's voice. It was odd, Patrick was still there, just suppressed.

"Bren." Dallon stated, locking eyes with him. "What did you want to talk about?" Brendon sighed and walked over to Dallon, engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Had I known how bad this would have affected you, I wouldn't have done it." Dallon sobbed lightly into Brendon's shoulder. He sniffled and pulled away, looking Brendon in the eyes.

"I forgive you." Brendon smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear." Brendon's eyes shut and Patrick's body collapsed, being caught by Dallon. 

"Well, that happened. Is he gonna be ok?" Dallon asks Andy. Andy nods lightly and takes Patrick from him.

"He'll be fine. I'm glad you two got closure." Patrick's eyes fluttered open and he smiled lightly at Dallon.

"Brendon's happy now. He hopes you will be too." Dallon pulled Patrick into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." Patrick patted Dallon's back lightly.

"It was no problem. No problem at all."


	67. Fall Out Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a genius title.

Patrick flicked his tail weakly. He watched as it came an inch off the rock he was sitting on, then fall down to the surface. He forced his tears back, he wouldn't cry. What happened, happened. There's nothing that can fix his tail.

"Hey 'Trick." Patrick dragged his eyes from his blue tail to look sadly at his friend. Pete was there, floating in the water. "How are you doing today?" Patrick shrugged, casting a glare at his tail.

"I know it can't be fixed, I just- what happens now?" Patrick's tail was damaged permanently from a disaster. He had saved another merman, but he lost most movement in his tail. He couldn't swim, what use was he to his home? "I can't swim. What do I do?" Pete sighed and swam to sit on the rock next to Patrick.

"I'll carry you." Patrick rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. I'll carry you everywhere. Of course I will."

"You'll get tired of it. Plus, I'm not exactly lightweight." Pete scoffed, looking slightly offended.

"Have you not seen these muscles?" Pete flexed, causing Patrick to laugh lightly. "I've been working out 'Trick. Trust me, it'll be fine." Patrick bit his lip, then opened his mouth to retort. He couldn't make his retort, as a yelp escaped his mouth as Pete lifted him into his arms. An arm was around his back and another under his tail. Patrick's arms clung to Pete's neck.

Pete took off, swimming at an incredible speed. Patrick clung tightly to Pete, praying that he wouldn't be dropped. He squeezed his eyes shut as they continued to swim through the ocean. As quickly as the left, they stopped. Patrick cracked an eye open. He gasped as he took in his surroundings.

His friends were there, all near the 'gardens' of the kingdom. The light from the sun hit colored glass bottles perfectly, casting a beautiful light around the 'garden'.

"What is this?" Patrick asked as he was placed on rock to sit.

"It's your 'feel better soon' party." Pete told him. "We just want you to be happy, even under the circumstances." Patrick smiled lightly at his friends.

"We're sorry about what happened, but we want you to feel happy." Andy said quietly.

"Besides that, we have something to tell you." Joe spoke up from the crowd. "You might be able to swim again." Patrick's eyes widened, tears brimming. 

"Really?" He breathed out. His friends nodded. 

"Our healer can help you. It'll be painful, but you can swim again." Patrick perked up at the sound of the king's voice. Patrick's smile was water with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Thank you so much sire." The king smiled at him and ruffled Patrick's hair.

"Thank Pete, he's the one alerted me the second you were wounded." Patrick cast his grin to Pete.

"Thank you so much." Pete engulfed Patrick in a tight hug.

"You'll get better 'Tricky. I promise."


	68. Addams Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and I apologize

Patrick gripped the letter tightly in his hands. 

"Oh dear." He mumbled, reading over the words. The handwriting was obviously his brother's. He didn't even have to look at the bottom of the page to see Gomez' signature.

"What's up 'Trick?" Patrick's eyes flicker up to see Pete standing in the doorway of his room. Patrick gulped lightly.

"My brother wants me to go see him and his family." Patrick said softly. 

"Well that's good, right?" Patrick bit his bottom lip. He nodded lightly.

"It would be, except he wants me to bring you, Andy and Joe." The three had never met his brother, his family. He really didn't want them to meet Gomez and Morticia. It wasn't that they weren't wonderful people, no. It was just that they were, well, different. The children were amazing as well, just odd. Well, from their point of view, Patrick was the odd one. He was far too cheery to be Gomez' brother.

Patrick was still loved, even after his parents kicked him out. He just lived with Gomez and his family for a while until he was able to find an apartment in the city.

"Well, I'm sure they're nice people." Patrick nodded numbly. He cleared his throat and smiled at Pete.

"Do you really wanna meet them?" Pete smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do, and I'm sure Joe and Andy would love to as well."

"We better pack then. I'm sure we'll be there for a few days." The boys were packed and ready to go within the hour. The got in the car and Patrick drove them to the home.

Patrick was worried, of course. What would his friends think when he meets his brother and his family?

"Is that it?" Patrick looked at the home, it was dark in the sky and the house blended in nicely with the darkness.

"Yes. This is home." Patrick pulled in through the gates and parked the car. The four of them got out and grabbed their suitcases. Patrick watched as Pete stepped forward, but pulled him back quickly as a cannonball fell from the sky. Patrick cast his gaze up.  "Hello Wednesday, Pugsley." He called up to the children on the roof.

"Hello Uncle Patrick." The replied, Wednesday monotonously, Pugsley slightly more lively. Pete looked at the cannonball that could have crushed him had Patrick not pulled him back. Patrick breathed in deeply, taking in the sent of decay.

"It's good to be home."

 


	69. Snow Globe

Pete looked around the shop in wonder. It was an antique shop, but there was something more to it. Pete couldn't put his finger on it though.

The shop owner, a small lady with a kind smile, was in the back. Pete was in the main area by himself, and really excited to look around. He didn't go to antique shops often, but he had always liked the ideas of them.

A light tapping sound caught his attention. Pete looked around, trying to find the source of the tapping. It came again and this time, Pete cast his eyes downward. His eyes widened as they came to rest on a snow globe.

But, that wasn't what had really caught his eye. It was the small person inside it. He wore a helpless expression. He breathed against the glass and wrote in small letters 'help'. Pete blinked and nodded quickly. The man smiled at him in relief.

Pete, somehow sensing the woman wouldn't exactly let Pete take to odd snow globe, shoved it into his bag and ran out of the store quickly, hoping the woman wouldn't realize what had transpired.

Pete raced home quickly. When he did, he pulled out the snow globe to see the man looking a little green. Pete grimaced as he realized that maybe running wasn't the best idea he had. The man had obviously been affected by the running.

"Are you ok?" Pete asked. The man looked at him and nodded. He mouthed a 'thank you' to Pete. "Happy to help. So, how do I get you out of there? Can I break it open?" The man shook his head quickly. Pete nodded and pursed his lips.

The man breathed on the glass again and this time wrote the word 'cursed' on the fog.  Pete's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow. Ok, so how do we get you out of there?" The man chewed on his lip and shifted his weight.  'Witch' was written in some more fog on the glass. Pete smiled at him. "Luckily for you, I happen to know a witch." The man smiled widely and jumped for joy. "We can go see him if you want?" The man nodded. "I'm Pete, by the way." 'Patrick' was written out. Pete smiled at Patrick. "Nice to meet you Patrick. Now, let's get you out of there."


	70. Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: AU where patrick is hit with a temporary shrinking curse which makes him tiny for a week. He has to stay with pete until it wears off because he's too small to domost things on his own, so he feels uselss. Pete forgets to take his meds one morning and patrick climbs the kitchen cabinet to get them for him but he's the same height as the bottle and can't open it. Pete ends up  getting trick down fom the cabinet and tells him how much he appreciates him even when he's small.

Patrick had been small for about 3 days now. It really sucked. He couldn't really do anything he wanted to do anymore. He couldn't play his guitar, couldn't play the piano, couldn't cook, couldn't clean. Pete had to help him with everything.

Patrick was grateful, he was. He just hated being this small. He really didn't mean to run into that lady and make her drop her eggs. He was pushed right into her way. He had apologized, but it didn't matter. He was cursed to shrink.

Luckily, it was only supposed to last for a week, so Patrick was happy about that. 

Patrick had noticed this fine day, that Pete hadn't taken his meds this morning. That worried Patrick. He wanted his friend to be ok. Luckily, he knew exactly where the meds were. 

Patrick stared up at the kitchen cabinet. He nibbled on his bottom lip. He needed to get up there, he really needed to. So, he did. It took great effort. Patrick used muscles he didn't know he had. He climbed and climbed and by the time he got to the counter, he was out of breath and fighting an asthma attack.

He cleared his throat and continued his climb. The door was open already, thank the lord, so Patrick didn't need to open it. As soon as Patrick got to the pill bottles, he leaned against them. He noticed, sadly, that he was as tall as the bottles. Patrick grunted and attempted to open the bottles, but it was really no use. He huffed and sat on the floor, back against the bottle.

"'Trick?" Patrick cast his eyes at Pete and smiled at him.

"Hey Pete." He said with a sheepish smile.

"What are you doing?" Patrick thumped a hand against the bottle.

"I was going to get your meds for you. I noticed you didn't take them this morning and I was worried about you. I'm too short though, I can't get them open. That and I didn't even think about how I was gonna get down with the pills." Patrick stated looking down at the counter below him. Pete chuckled and held his hand out for Patrick to climb on. Pete lightly pets Patrick's hair with his thumb. 

"Thank you so much 'Tricky. You're so great, you're too perfect for me. That must have been scary though, so thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Pete confesses. Patrick smiles at him and kisses Pete's thumb. 

"Don't mention it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like midnight and didn't bother to go back and change anything so it's not the best.


	71. Vampire Prince

"Has anyone seen Patrick?" Pete asked the others in the room. Brendon, the ghoul, was sat in the far corner of the room and shook his head. Andy, the wood nymph also shook his head. "Dammit, Patrick's always late to these things." Joe, the werewolf, scoffed.

"Our dear vampire prince has better things to do y'know." He told Pete. Pete rolled his eyes.

"I know, but we can't start without him."

"Did you even tell him why he was needed?" Andy asked him. Pete was silent, and Andy groaned. "That's why he isn't here yet. You know he isn't going to be here unless he knows the reason." Pete sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Should I try calling him again?" Everyone nodded. Pete took his phone out and was about to call. That is, until the door swung open and a 'cloud' of bats swooped in and formed a man with white hair, red eyes, incredibly pale skin and a red suit. He locked eyes with Pete and glared.

"This better be good Peter. I'm very busy." Pete smiled at the man.

"Glad you could join us Patrick." Patrick rolled his eyes and looked around him. 

"What's this about?" Pete bit his lip and shifted his gaze around. "Peter, I really don't have all night." Pete nodded.

"We're here because of you." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why is that?" Patrick's voice had an overly bored tone and Pete winced. 

"We've been commission by your parents to keep you safe." Pete said, shrinking into himself as Patrick narrowed his eyes.

"Oh?" Gerard, another vampire, nodded.

"Patrick, there's been rumors that the castle is going to be attacked, and that no one would be left alive." Patrick blinked at him.

"You think I didn't know that?"

"You've been having dreams about it?" Andy asked him. Patrick nodded. "Then, why aren't you worried." Patrick scoffed, giving his friends a rueful smile.

"You think I'm not? I was going to die tonight. My family is going to die. Of course I'm worried, I'm just good at hiding it."

"So, what are you going to do?" Patrick turned to Brendon, who had asked the question.

"You're not going to let me do anything, I can tell. You didn't put wards up around the house for no reason. You're going to keep me in here so I can't do anything. My question is this. What are you going to do when the attack is over, when my family is dead? What do we do then? I'm assuming my family left you instructions." Just then, Patrick stiffened and his eyes went milky white. He stood there, unresponsive. Eventually his eyes turned back and Patrick's knees buckled. Andy caught him before he could fall.

"What is it? What did you see?" Pete asked as he approached the prince and the nymph. Patrick shook his head and let out a shaky breath.

"Nothing that need concern you." The sun was starting to rise and Pete knew Patrick would be feeling weak and tired soon.

"Let's get you in the basement. You can sleep there." Patrick was helped up by Andy and Pete. Patrick grasped Pete's forearm and looked at him.

"Thank you. For helping me, I mean." Pete gave him a soft smile.

"It's not problem at all princey." Patrick glared at him, and Pete laughed. "It's no problem at all."


	72. Spy

Pete turned off the safety on his gun as he rounded the corner. He looked down the hallway, making sure is was clear. He held his gun out in front of him and walked slowly to the room. The room that was supposed to hold the target. 

This was one mission where Pete wasn't really told much, but he could work with it. He was Pete Wentz, he could do anything. His superior would roll his eyes at the statement, but didn't really care otherwise.

Pete came to a halt in front of the door and pressed his ear against the door. He shut his eyes and listened carefully. When he couldn't hear anything, Pete turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

It didn't creak, there was no noise, but Pete missed one crucial detail.

Whoever was inside was very ready for Pete. The second Pete entered, a hammer swung down from the ceiling, taking him by surprise and hitting him in the head, Pete stumbled and his foot landed in rope that tightened around his ankle and dragged him till he was swinging upside down in the middle of the room.

Pete twisted widely, trying to figure out how he had missed that. He heard a gun cock and watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Pete took in their appearance. Mousy red hair, greenish eyes, black glasses, hearing aids, a black cardigan over a red shirt, black pants and black shoes. The man smiled at Pete and lowered his gun as the door swung open again.

Pete's superior, Gabe Saporta waltzed into the room. He laughed upon seeing Pete dangling upside down in the center of the room. Pete looked at him in confusion as he spun around slowly from the rope.

"So, I'm confused." Gabe wiped invisible tears from his eyes and stood next to the new man.

"Yeah, I can tell. Pete, I can see you've met Patrick." Pete raised an eyebrow at the short man.

"Patrick?" Patrick smirked and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Wentz."

"Nice to meet you too Rick." Patrick frowned and almost stepped forward, but Gabe put an arm out to stop him.

"I wouldn't antagonize your 'gadget guy' Pete." Pete blanched and Gabe cut the rope holding Pete. Pete fell to the ground in a heap and stared up at Patrick.

"'Gadget guy?'" Patrick smirked again and nodded.

"That's right Wentz. I'm you're gadget guy."

"Remember how I told you about how we were getting a new recruit? Well, this is him. Pete Wentz, this is Patrick Stump. He's in charge of your weapons. Please don't antagonize him. I'm sure he won't hesitate to fuck up your weapons for missions." Gabe said, smiling at Pete. Gabe clapped Patrick on the back and he stumbled slightly, his right looking to almost buckle. Gabe apologized, which was weird to Pete, and helped Patrick stand with better balance. "So, I'll let you two chat. The car will come around and pick you up in about 10 minutes." Gabe left, leaving Pete and Patrick standing in the room in a tense silence.

Pete smiled at Patrick.

"I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun together." Patrick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun fucking up your weapons."


	73. Dimension Jumper ch 2 preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything on here in a while, but here. Have a preview for the newest chapter of Dimension Jumper that is still being written cuz I'm a slacker.

"I was told that great warriors would come from lighting and smoke and would be able to stop Avilius."

"And you think that's us?" Joe's voice came from behind Patrick. "I don't know if you noticed, but Patrick is the only one that can do that." Patrick whipped around and smacked Joe in the stomach.

"I'm not fighting in an arena by myself." Pete rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm sure you could handle it." Patrick met Pete's eyes with a darkened expression. 

"This is about Jace, isn't it?" Pete stayed silent. Patrick sighed and turned back to Adriana. "You wanted to send me to jail so I could stop this?" Adriana shook her head and smiled at the four of them.

"I wanted to send all four of you to jail so you could all stop this." The four were silent. Adriana stood up and walked the short distance to Patrick and his friends. "Please, so many people will be saved." Her hands were clasped in a pleading position. If there was one thing Patrick couldn't resist, it was people in need. Adriana wanted her brother and others to be safe, Patrick would do everything he could to help her.

"Alright." There were exclamations of surprise and disagreement from behind him. Patrick stood and smiled at her. "I'll gladly help you. I understand what it's like, having a family member in trouble like this."

"I'm in." Patrick looked at Joe in mild surprise. Joe smiled at him. "I'm not letting you go in an arena by yourself. And god knows you wouldn't last a day in jail by yourself." Patrick rolled his eyes, but kept his smile stuck on his face. Andy's quiet sigh came from next to him and Patrick whipped around again with an even bigger smile.

"Don't worry, we'll help your brother." Andy said, pulling Adriana into a hug. She let out a squeak form the force of the hug. Patrick cast his gaze to Pete, and his smile fell. Pete didn't look like he wanted in on this rescue mission. He glared at Patrick, and Patrick just stood there and nodded. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other's in the room.

"It's come to my attention that Pete will not be helping us. I'll be taking him home, and then we can work on saving your brother." Patrick's words were quiet, difficult to hear. The other three cast their eyes to Pete, who didn't shrink under the insanely murderous glare that Joe was laying on him. Patrick opened his mouth to speak again, but a horn sounded in the distance. Patrick blinked, confusion rushing throughout him.

Adriana looked terrified, worried even.

"What is that?" Joe asks, casting the question to Patrick, as though he knows everything about everywhere they go. Patrick shrugs.

"The fight." Adriana whispers, her eyes wide as she rushes from her spot. Patrick races out after her, not really worrying if the other's follow after him.

"What do you mean? What fight?" Patrick asks, slightly out of breath from the running. Adriana glances back at him with a despairing look on her face.

"My brother's fight."


	74. Authors Note

Heads up.

I am putting everything on hold/discontinued for the foreseeable future.

 


	75. Avengers thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one reads these anymore and as you probably saw, I've discontinued all my stories. If you would like to know why, I would be glad to tell you.

Patrick stared down the man that sauntered into HQ. He had a smug look on his face that Patrick was not fond of.

"You know, it's not polite to come into someone's home with permission." The man turned and stared down Patrick, obviously taking in his appearance. Patrick's eyes were dead, dull and he could see the cogs turning in the man's head. He smirks.

"You know all about that, don't you?" Patrick shook his head, a smirk gracing his pale face.

"You've got me confused with another member. I'm not the vampire you think I am. That would be Peter. I'm Patrick." The man gazed at Patrick for a while, seeming to not know who he was. Patrick chuckled. "Let's cut to the chase. You need to get off earth. You're not welcome here. My team will take you down." The man laughs, throwing his head back from the force.

"You're measly team can't fight me. What do you have?  A rag tag team of monsters?" Patrick blinked.

"Have you done your research on us?" Patrick chuckled at the silence. "Obviously not. Let's do a head count. We've got one vampire, who is my boyfriend by the way, that will stop at nothing to keep the team safe. One insanely powerful witch that's married to an equally powerful God. Then we have the 'twins', because can we really call them twins? I don't know. The twins that you wronged after killing their mother."

"I have an army." Patrick quirked an eyebrow. 

"Do you expect me to be scared? Do you expect me to run away? You have one tiny army. That's it. My team isn't scared of them. They've beaten far worse. No. I'm not running. I'm not scared. You know why?" Patrick's voice got deeper and grated against the man's brain. Patrick's eyes went black, blocking out the whites and pupil. His face took on a scarred, cracked look. Patrick smiled a sharp grin as shadows poured out from behind him. "I've got death on my side."

Patrick stalked towards the man, the shadows taking over his face, leaving only Patrick's piercing smile to be seen. 

"And you know what?" The man was flung against the wall, held there by the shadows. Patrick's form flew right in front of the man. He stopped, laughing at the slight fear that was evident on the man's fate.

_Your date with death, is overdue._


	76. Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I had to discontinue everything.

Pete sighed and tugged on the chains that kept his hands above his head. His feet were planted firmly on the ground and he looked at the men that surrounded him in his cell.

"You guys know what you're doing, right? Like, you understand what's coming next?" The men just blinked at Pete's questions. Pete smiled and laughed lightly. "You really don't know? Wait, why did you take me then?" One man stepped forward, glaring at Pete's smiling face.

"You have something we want." Pete nodded.

"The stone? Is that what you want? Because, yeah I do have it, but not with me. It's funny, because the thing you don't know about? Yeah, they have it." The building shook from a strong force and Pete smiled widely.

"What was that?" The man asked, sneering at Pete as he ordered his men to go search. Pete laughed loudly and didn't even flinch as the man slapped him.

"You guys made a huge mistake." Pete said, smiling lightly. "You see. You should really do your research when you plan on taking someone." Another shake from the building. "Y'know, people have loved one's that will do anything to keep their loves safe."

Screams were heard from outside the door.

"Dude, you chose the wrong guy to take." The door burst open. Pete smiled at the figure standing in the doorway. The man seemed to at the sight of the newcomer.

With hair white as snow, skin as pale as death, eyes red as blood. Not to mention, stitches running across the figures mouth as well as their throat. A thick blanket of darkness poured from the person. Tattoos that glowed illuminated the figure well.

"Hi 'Tricky." The eyes of the man swept to Pete. The man smiled and waved lightly. A blade shimmered into the man's hand and he stalked towards Pete's captor. 'Tricky smiled at the man, blood pooling from where the stitches pulled. "Dear captor of mine. Meet Patrick, my boyfriend. Also known as the god of souls. Kind of." Patrick's eyes flickered to Pete's and they rolled in the sockets.

"I'm going to kill you now. You took what doesn't belong to you. So, I'm going to take your soul. You can join the thousands of others that I have in my disposal." Patrick's mouth moved and Pete could see the razor sharp teeth from behind the black stitches. "Hope you had a good life. You won't be missed." Patrick's sword sliced into the heart of the man and his soul left his body, entering into the thick blanket of darkness.

Patrick waved his hand over Pete's shackles and they were gone. Pete launched himself at Patrick who caught his boyfriend and shifted back into his human form. Patrick smiled lightly at Pete and kissed him on his forehead.

"Hi dear. Did you have a good time?" Pete asked, brushing Patrick's fringe out of his eyes. Patrick nodded.

"I'd say get kidnapped more, but I don't think my non-existent heart could handle it." Pete rolled his eyes.

"You're such a charmer."

The two walked out of the cell clinging onto each other tightly.

"I try."


	77. FOB Creations Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know how on tumblr they do those fob creations challenges? I'm doing this month's and I wanted to post my contribution on here.
> 
> the theme is the Youngblood Chronicles and my prompt was Alone Together.

The chapel in which Patrick was ominously lit. It wasn't dark, but the colors gave off an eerie feeling. He looked around him, that was as much as he could do. He was strapped down to a chair with huge straps going across his legs and torso. His arms were tied down to the arm rest and his legs were strapped the legs of the chair. 

He took notice of the machines behind him, not really wanting to know what they would be used for.

His body ached, his hand was gone. Where the fuck was his hand? Blood was crusted on his face, where his poorly done stitches were. His body itched at the dirty feeling all around him. He felt disgusting. He was hurt, alone, and terrified.

What did he do to deserve this? He was tasked to look over the briefcase that day. Honestly, Patrick would rather all the torture happen to him than his friends.

His mind flashed back to moments ago. The weird feast. The forced use of drugs and alcohol, the food that Patrick vaguely recognized as his organs. His organs, oh god. Vital parts of him. Parts of him that helped him live.

He shuddered at the thought of his friends eating those vital pieces of him.

His friends, his bandmates. Where were they right now? Were they safe? Were they ok?

The doors to the chapel swung open. Two girls walked in holding hands. He did his best to glare at them, but his glares weren't the best when he was frightened. They circled around him like sharks around a body pouring blood.

They taunted him, pushed his chair, tipping it. Patrick's heartbeat was loud, thundering. He was sure everyone could hear it.

Tape with wires connected was put on his forehead. Patrick wriggled to try to escape it. There's not much you can do when you're tied down to a chair. The girls gave him a once over, smirking at the fear evident in his eyes.

He dared not speak, he didn't want his wavering voice to give anything away, though he knew the girls could see the fear and worry written all over his body. They gave him a sickly sweet smile, then turned a dial on a machine.

Patrick could vaguely hear himself screaming. Screaming at an intruder. Someone was taking over his mind, another being. A dark being that had no purpose being in his body. He could feel himself get pushed away, feel his mind and consciousness get buried deep beneath this monster. 

This monster that resided in his head.

This monster that would bring pain, sorrow, and death.

This monster that would ruin everything.

This monster that was him.

He was the monster now, and there was nothing that could change that.


	78. A Very Poly Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. have a Halloween one shot. Also? Remember Misery Loved Me? I have a sequel? Anyone wanna read it?

Halloween was Patrick's favorite time of year. It was his boyfriend's favorite as well. All 3 of them.

It was the only time of year that they could be themselves. The only time the supernatural community could feel welcomed in the normal world. Patrick didn't have to hide his ever changing, ever glowing tattoos that told stories, futures, pasts or his milky white eyes that were void of a pupil. Pete didn't have to hide his deformities. His gray skin, missing limbs and dull eyes were fine to be seen. Joe's form didn't have to be human. He could change what he wanted to be. This year he was going as himself. Green, scaly, and perfect. Almost like Mystique from 'X-Men'. Andy could show his piercing red eyes, his unnaturally white skin, his black wings and horns visible to everyone.

The guys would get asked if they got tired of being the same thing for Halloween every year, but they would respond with the same thing.

"We love these costumes! They've always been our favorites." It was the same response they gave at every event on Halloween.

Granted, most of the events were supernatural hosted, but it was fun to enjoy the normal worlders ideas of parties. They weren't as fun as the supernatural one's, but it was still interesting to be a part of.

Supernatural parties were safer for the four of the boys. Even though it was Halloween and they could go as themselves, things still happened that could put them in danger.

Patrick will have violent seizures due to visions, his tattoos glowing and his voice scratchy. Words were spoken in a different language, and it just wasn't good for him at all.

Pete would get called out for the simplest things. Like, a piece of his body falling off. That happened once at a party where his ear fell off. The poor lady Pete was next to had screamed and fainted, sending the party into a state of worry.

Joe and Andy never really had problems. Joe would sometimes get way too drunk and accidentally change his appearance.

The boys could pass off a Halloween as a good one if only one thing went sour.

This Halloween, they were able to make it through the human parties without a scratch. It was when they got to their friend Brendon's house that things went a little wrong.

Patrick was minding his own business when the man walked through the door. They locked eyes for a split second. Patrick's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor. He was sent into a vision. The man kept appearing everywhere. He was important. Patrick couldn't grasp why.

When Patrick came to, the man was gone, there was no evidence that he had ever been there. Patrick felt weak and drained.

"'Tricky? Baby, what did you see?" Joe's voice came from his left. Patrick's head slumped to face Joe. He cracked a smile, weak as it was, and spoke quietly.

"Don't worry about it babe."

Though, deep down, Patrick knew they all had every right to worry.

Something bad was coming, and who knew what it could be, and who could survive it?

 


	79. Date With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a fic I'm writing on wattpad and I really like it and thought you might like to see it.

Patrick tugged on the chains that bound his wrists to the wall. They were iron, meaning Patrick couldn't break out of them. It also meant Patrick couldn't call upon his 'minions' as Pete would call them. Patrick would remind him that they were souls. They weren't minions.

"Tug all you want Stump, you're not getting out of those chains." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got that." Patrick mumbled. There really wasn't much he could do unless Pete noticed he was gone. Even then, he wouldn't be able to come in without being invited. Patrick groaned at the thought of sitting here for who knows how long.

"You know, it's weird to think that such a tiny, pretty boy is the embodiment of death." One of the men said, kneeling down to look at Patrick. Patrick let a bashful smile climb onto his face.

"Aw, you called me pretty." The man snarled and gripped Patrick's hair. Patrick kept his smile on his face. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I think you'll find that it's impossible to kill Death." The man thrust Patrick's head against the brick wall. Patrick grunted, not out of pain, but out of surprise. "Look, I really don't think you should do that." The man scoffed.

"Why is that?" Patrick, struggling to find a witty response, was surprised to hear a different voice enter the room.

"Look, damaged goods won't get you anywhere." The man's head whipped around to face the new voice. Patrick groaned.

"Not you."

"Shut it Stump. We're here to save you." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I don't need saving." The newcomer grinned at him.

"The gray pallor of your skin would say otherwise." Patrick frowned at him.

"Whatever you're going to do Weekes, do it now. These cuffs are starting to hurt. Also, my boyfriend is expecting me home at some point, so please get on with it." Weekes rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Weekes snapped his fingers and Patrick watched as everyone in the room fell to the floor.

"Fantastic. Now get me out of here." Patrick snapped at him.

"Why are you so bitchy?" Weekes asks, pulling the cuffs off of Patrick who felt infinitely better the moment they were off.

"Why are you so annoying?" Weekes rolls his eyes, pulling Patrick up. He steadies him as he stumbles slightly.

"That wasn't a good comeback."

"Shut up." Patrick stalked out of the room, glancing around at the bodies on the floor. "Can I go home now?" Patrick asks, looking back at Weekes. He shakes his head.

"You need to come with me." Patrick groans and stomps his foot.

"But I wanna see Petey."

"Oh my god you're such a child." Patrick smirks. "What if I told you that Pete was at HQ." Patrick's eyes widened.

"Why is he there?" He asked, suddenly intrigued. "Did something happen? Dallon, what happened?"

"Glad to see your worry for your boyfriend outranks your worry about global domination threats." Dallon says, sighing and ushering Patrick out of the building. "I'll explain when we get there." Patrick shrugs.

"Global domination doesn't sound so bad." Dallon stops to look at him with seriousness flooding his face. Patrick chuckles and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding. Been there, done that, hated it." 

"Just get in the goddamn car." Patrick pulls a two finger salute.

"Yessir."

"I don't know how Pete stands you."

"I don't know how Brendon stands you." Dallon groans, banging his head against the steering wheel.

"This is going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life."


	80. Madusa (joetrick)

Joe has turned many a man and woman into stone. He couldn't help it. It was what he was there for. Sure, he could make little sunglasses for all the snakes eyes, but that took far to long. He didn't have the motivation or the skill to do it. 

So, he hung out in his cave, waiting for some poor unfortunate soul to wander into his home. It was a tragic thing, but it was his life.

All Joe really wanted was someone to love, but that was impossible, right?

It-it was impossible. It had to be. There was no way Joe could find love. 

Of course, life has a funny way of proving people wrong.

It was a normal day for Joe. He was sitting in his cave on a rock reading a book he had found near the entrance of the cave. He was deep into the book when he heard a loud crash and a yelp. Joe sighed, marked his page and stood up. 

He was walking toward the sound when a voice rang in his ears.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I can hear someone walking." Hear? Can't they see him? Joe went closer. He stopped at the sight of the person. It was a man with mousy brown hair and pale skin. He didn't get a good look at his face until the man's head turned toward him. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Joe took in the man's eyes. They were milky white. The iris was gone. They were just pure white.

"You can't see me?" Joe asked, keeping his voice kind of quiet so as to not startle the man. The man gave a soft smile and nodded.

"I'm blind. I've no idea where I am. I was with some people when they left me. Can you tell me where I am?" He asked, walking kind of slowly with his hand out in front of him, trying to feel for obstacles. He yelped when his foot landed in some glass. It was then that Joe realized the man had knocked over an urn and broke it. The man had no shoes and his foot was starting to bleed heavily.

Joe rushed to the man.

"You're in my home, in my cave." The man's forehead creased.

"Why are you in a cave?" Joe sighed.

"I'll tell you if you let me carry you to my bed so I can bandage your foot." The man gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you. I'm Patrick, by the way." Joe smiled at him even though the shorter man couldn't see it. 

"I'm Joe." Patrick nodded and didn't make a sound as he was picked up and carried away from the glass.

"It's nice to meet you Joe." Patrick said, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Nice to meet you too Patrick."


	81. Dimension Jumper Ch 3 Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That fic still exists. Go read it....please??

"Talia, these men are from out of town." Patrick levers himself up, holding his stomach and holds one hand out. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Patrick." His responses are short and tense. He's sure his friends can tell. "We stumbled upon this place. We don't mean to intrude." Patrick can tell she's a wolf. Not just any wolf, but an alpha. Talia hums and nods.

"You know you're place." Patrick nods.

"Yes ma'am. I've picked a few things up on my travels. You'll have to excuse my friends though. They haven't seen as much as I have. They don't know the proper way to act around an Alpha."

"But you do?" Patrick shrugs. He had met another pack before and was accidentally inducted into their pack. 

"I've met other packs before. I was actually an Omega. Not really though. I'm perfectly human. The Alpha of the pack took a very interesting liking to me. Things-they didn't end well." Patrick informs her. She nods sympathetically.

"Were you bonded?" Patrick's eyes become heavy and he nods. "He was killed." Patrick's eyebrows knit together and he nods again. "That must have taken a toll on you." Patrick can feel the confusion radiating off of his friends. 

"It was difficult. I never want to deal with it again. I still feel a hole where he once was." A thick blanket of silence passed over them. Patrick thought about his time with that pack, but shook himself out of it. "It was a thing of the past. Now, why don't you tell us about this werewolf-vampire rival going on?"


	82. Dear Patrick Stump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little take on a scene from the Dear Evan Hansen bootleg I watched haha.
> 
> Or, This one scene hit me and all I can remember is one line of dialogue and the rest is fake....

Patrick's glaring at Joe, picking at his cast' fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"How did you really break your arm Patrick?" Joe questions, slight anger lacing the question.

"Don't." Patrick whispers. Trying to deter Joe. It doesnt work.

"How? How did you really break your arm?" Joe's voice rises. His chest heaving as he asks, "Did you fall? Or did you let go?"

The silence is deafening.

Its the answer Joe was looking for.

"I-" Patrick doesnt want to admit it. The lie he weaved. The lie he told himself. No. He didn't fall.

"You can't even tell yourself the truth about how you broke your own arm." Joe steps toward Patrick, who shrinks in on himself. "Stop this lie. Fix things Patrick. Fix things before they get worse."

And then, Patrick is alone once again.


	83. New AU Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In in love with this little project and wanted to share a sneak peek.
> 
> Shout out to laudanum_cafe for listening to my rants about this au. I love you, youre the best.

He wasn't the Devil. Though, with the way things went in his life, he might as well be. No, he wasn't the Devil, but he knew the Devil. They were close friends. 

No, he wasn't the Devil.

A grim reaper? Maybe. Might as well be with how many times he was mistaken for one. He wasn't though. That was a minor job. That was for when he couldn't get souls. The reapers would chase down the souls for him.

Who was he?

Great question.

He changed his appearance, his name, his personality so many times, he wasn't exactly sure who he was.

At this moment in time, he was known as Eugene Arlington, born Patrick Stump. His normally reddish hair was brown at this point in time. He was five feet of pure rage, sarcasm and sass. That never really changed as he went through life. Though, he tuned it down in some portrayals of himself. 

Eugene stuffs his hands into his pockets and huffs out a breath, gazing out at the barren land before him. Lola flicks her tongue out against his cheek as she rests across his shoulders. 

Eugene pulls out his journal and writes down the date. 

_April 20th, 1865_

"Arlington!" Eugene flicks his stormy blue eyes up from his journal. The sheriff stand proudly in front of him, hands on his hips and a smile on his face. Eugene's face is impassive, opting only to blink at the exclamation of his name. 

The sheriff bounded over to him, a smile still on his face. It wasn't plastered, it wasn't fake, it was real and Eugene wasn't sure how he felt about it. 

"Sheriff." He stated in his monotone voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lola hissed lightly at the ecstatic man. Eugene shifts his weight and gently pets the milk snake, feeling her head press into his finger. The sheriff regards Lola with slight restraint, his smile slipping a little. Eugene cocks his head, allowing a small twitch of his lips to convey a small emotion. "Are you scared of Lola? Bill, you live in the desert, surrounded by snakes. Snakes that are far worse than my pet." Bill clears his throat and nods, adjusting his hat and walking closer to Eugene.

"How long are you in town for?" Eugene raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" He drops his hand from Lola's head and slides it back into his pocket. Bill wrings his hands a little, eyeing Lola warily, then turning his green eyes to Eugene.

"It's just that, whenever you're in town, bad things happen." Eugene raises an eyebrow. 

"Then why do you look so happy to see me? Got someone you want dead, Bill?"


	84. A Date With Death Christmas Special

Christmas wasn't something that Patrick ever thought about. He never celebrated it. Why would he? It was the opposite of everything he was. Everything he did. 

It was a joyful time. A time of happiness, giving, love. Patrick hadn't felt any of those things. He never did.

Until he met Pete.

Pete turned everything around. He showed Patrick all the Christmas joy he needed.

This christmas wasn't any different. 

Patrick was feeling shitty. He felt so out of place beside all the red and white stripped ribbon, the tree, the joyful music. Everyone was having a good time. Patrick was having an ok time. This Christmas was not bad. He bought a gift for Pete, even though he was terrible at picking out gifts. He had to ask Meagan for ideas, but eventually decided on a present.

He saw it sitting under the heavily decorated Christmas tree that was shedding needles everywhere. 

Patrick's dull eyes traced the room. He saw Dallon and Brendon hugging, swaying to the music with soft eyes. Breezy and Meagan were sitting next to each other, just basking in the glow that the snow gave off from outside. Joe and Andy were by the mistletoe. Joe seemed to be trying to get Andy to go under the tree, but to no avail. 

Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Patrick?" Patrick whirled around to see Pete standing there with his black sweater and red and black striped scarf. Patrick gave Pete a soft smile. "How are you?" Patrick shrugged. 

"I'm alright. It's just-it's a lot. Seeing everyone here. Everyone being happy. I'm sorry I'm not like that." Patrick says, honesty flooding his voice. Pete shakes his head and walks to the shorter man. He wraps Patrick into a hug, pushing Patrick's head onto his shoulder.

"Patrick, I wouldn't have you any other way. I know that's not how you are, and that's ok. You're you, that's all I could ask for." Patrick hums at the statement, closing his eyes and relishing in the hug.

"Presents!" Brendon yells from across the room. Pete relinqueshes Patrick from the hug and tugs him to where everyone else is huddled around the tree. Pete sits and immediately pulls Patrick into his lap.

Patrick shifts and grumbles and Pete puts his arms around Patrick's stomach to hold him still. Patrick leans back into Pete's embrace, letting his boyfriend hold him tight. They watched as each person opened a present until it got to Pete and Patrick's turn. Patrick grabbed the present he got for Pete. He bit his lip and handed it to Pete, prompting him to open it. 

Pete smiled at Patrick and nodded. He carefully opened the poorly wrapped present. His breathing hitched as he looked at the item.

"Patrick, this is-this is wonderful." It was a book. A book that said 'the story of us'. It was thick, of course it was. Patrick and Pete had been together for a long time. Pete flipped the pages, looking through it, seeing pictures, journal entries, letters to each other. "I love it." Pete says, looking into Patrick's dull eyes. Patrick smiled lightly. 

"Yay." He said lightly, chuckling afterwards.

"Pete, what did you get Patrick?" Brendon asks, prompting the other's to ask the same thing. Pete looked frazzled as and lifted Patrick off his lap. 

"Stay there." He said, standing Patrick up. Patrick's forehead creased as he watched Pete scurry off and come back moments later with his hands behind his back. "Neither of us are good at being sentimental. Neither of us are good at love. We've been together a long time. You would think we would be able to show enough love to let people know how much we actually care about each other." Patrick smiled and laughed, nodding at the true statement. Pete swallowed and shifted his feet. "I guess-I guess what I'm trying to say is," He gets down on one knee, promptin wide eyes from Patrick. "Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump. I love you. I've loved you since the beginning. I've loved you through the good times and the bad times. So, 'Tricky baby. Will you marry me?"

Patrick smiled, tears falling and nodded.

"Peter, of course I will." Pete slides the black engagement ring onto Patrick's finger. Patrick sniffles and pulls Pete into a kiss.

"I love you." Pete whispers under the claps and sobs. Patrick smiles, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."


	85. Don't Let the Doctor In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another America's Suitehearts AU because hey, we don't have enough of those.

The shadow that belonged to Dr. Benzedrine was not like anyone expected. The thing was malicious, evil. It was bad, that was the only way to describe him. Benzedrine just decided to name him Doctor rather than give him a name.

The shadow was unpredictable. He was odd. He could be protective of the potion maker, or he could just be downright terrible to the man.

"Don't let the doctor in." That was a phrase commonly used. Mostly by Benzedrine, but also by others as well. The shadow was known to possess the potion maker, leaving Benzedrine with missing points in his memory.

Benzedrine was never without his shadow. The shadow with the razor sharp teeth and the glowing eyes. It was what kept many from speaking to the man. Many were frightened of what the shadow would do. 

Benzedrine would assure them the shadow wouldn't hurt them. The shadow was his own demon. It existed only to torment Benzedrine.

But, that's where Sandman came in. 

When the screams and the pain got too heavy, Sandman would whisk Benzedrine away. Away to a place where nothing can touch him.

A place where shadows couldn't harm the medicine man. 

A place where Sandman and Benzedrine could both be happy. 

A place where they could both exist and not exist at the same time. 

Their own little fantasy world, away from their home, away from their torments. 

A place of their own.


	86. Past Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new au idea from a picture drawn by pechika and if you wanna look at it, here's the link. Ao3 wasn't letting me do a hyperlink so just have this long ass link
> 
> https://pechika0215.tumblr.com/post/169654584195/fall-out-boy-fantasy-falloutboy-i-didnt-draw

Pete looked at the magician sitting beside him. Patrick's hat was on the ground, his bad that holds his book beside it. His cloak is wrapped around him tightly, trying to guard him against the cold air of the night.

Andy and Joe are sitting across from them on the opposite side of the fire.

"So," Pete begins, breaking the silence. He gains the attention of Andy and Joe, but not of Patrick. Patrick's gaze is set on the fire. "I kind of know how Joe and Andy ended up in the cells, but Patrick, you're a mystery." Patrick stiffens at the statement.

"Pete. Do you really think its a good idea to pry?" Joe asks quietly, looking at Patrick warily. Patrick sniffles and toys with the rings on his hand. His eyes are trained on the fire.

"You don't have to say anything, Patrick." Andy adds in, shooting a glare at Pete.

"I'm in there because of my father. He couldn't pay off a debt, so I was taken. Thrown in the cells. I'm collateral. Until my father's debt is paid off, I'm stuck in the cells. This is the only time I've been out in years." Pete looks at him with sadness.

"What about when we get the crystal? Won't you be pardoned?" Patrick shrugs, folding in on himself. 

"I'm not sure. I doubt it."

"Why don't they just put your sleazebag father in there?" Patrick's lips twitch into a shadow of a smile.

"What would that accomplish?"

"You would be free." Patrick shrugs again. 

"But the debt would still not be paid. My father has to take care of my family. I can't let him be taken from them. They need him. He works hard to get that debt cleared. I'm worried about what happens when the time limit is up."

"There's a time limit?" Patrick's forehead scrunches up.

"Did I not include that? Oh, well there's a time limit and it's so close to being up. I don't know what's going to happen when it's up. I don't really want to think about it." Pete passes glances to Andy and Joe.

"We'll help out. You won't be stuck in there. We'll help him get the money." Patrick's head goes up and he looks at them all.

"You'd help him? To get me out?" They all nod vigorously. Patrick smiles, a real one this time. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Joe waves him off.

"Don't mention it. Just help us get this crystal." Patrick nods. 

"Will do."


	87. Paralyzed

Patrick's eyes are the last things capable of mobility. The hex paralyzed him. It was a slow curse, but a terrible one nonetheless. The paralyzation started at his feet, then slowly traveled.

His friends took care of him, trying to make sure he was comfortable as the spell took hold. They didn't know what to do. There was no book that had information on how to stop it.

Patrick was paralyzed. 

But it only gets worse.

Once it stops spreading to his limbs, his organs get the last of it.

His friends watch helplessly as Patrick dies before their eyes. A few tears leak from Patrick's eyes. He can't even look at his friends in his last moments. He can feel the hex working its way through his body. Patrick's breathing has slowed, his heart is taking its final beats. Darkness creeps in at the edges of Patrick's vision. Muffled cries are the last thing he hears. The last thing he sees is a curly mop of hair.

The last thing he feels are lips of his love pressing hard onto his own.

And then?

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what this was. I have no idea.


	88. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame this on listening to The Greatest Showman soundtrack and thinking about the movie way too much.

The silence that surrounds the two is thick. It's drowning Pete.

"I told you that I wouldn't care. I told you that I would do anything with you. I would stick with you no matter what." Patrick whispers into the cold night. Pete can barely see him. He knows that Patrick's blue eyes are drained and tired. "I told you I would love you no matter what."

A beat passes.

"Nothing is enough for you. Nothing will ever be enough for you. I didn't care that we lived in a home with holes in the roof. I didn't care that I had to work two jobs while you were away dreaming of bigger things. I didn't care, as long as I could have been in them with you." Patrick's breathing is even. There's nothing to suggest he's crying, but Pete knows better. "I guess plans change though, don't they." Pete knows what Patrick's talking about.

The newspaper.

The paper that has his and Brendon's faces printed on the front. The picture of the two kissing.

"It was never enough. All my love. My support." Patrick turns towards the door. "I gave you my love. I gave you all of me, and this is what I get back." Pete reaches for Patrick's arm. Patrick tugs his arm away as he feels Pete's fingers graze his arm. "Have fun living your dream alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short


	89. Wrath

Fire raged around the battlefield. Patrick's eyes burned red as he stared down the man in front of him. The fire moved with him. Traces of tears were evident on Patrick's face as he stalked towards the trembling man before him.

"Now Patrick. I'm sure we can work this out." The man's voice was shaky as Patrick stepped closer to him. Patrick cocked his head.

"Work what out?" Patrick's voice was dead, all traces of happiness and hope died with his beloved. "You killed my husband. What is there to work out?"

Patrick's hand gathered up the fire from the field. The man shook and held his hands up. His face was thin and covered in soot. Tear tracks were etched into the ashes on his face.

"Patrick please, you need to calm down." Patrick smiled at him.

"Calm down?" He laughs a short and brittle laugh. "I am calm. You think I'm not?" Patrick asks, his face returning to its neutral state. "If you think I'm not calm, well, you should probably better educate yourself on human emotion." 

"But you're not-"

"I'm not what? Human?" Patrick smiles, his teeth stained red. "I'm more human than you could ever be." The fire in Patrick's hand swirled. He lifted his hand up and let the ball of fire leave his hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Patrick frowns.

"You want me to spare your life, don't you? And why should I? You deserve death. You deserve to be judged for what you've done. For taking an innocent man's life." 

"Won't you be judged when you die? For taking mine?" The man asks. His hands still tremble, but they're down to his side. Patrick shakes his head.

"There's no need for me to be judged when I am the judge of the dead." Patrick says, smiling. "And you my friend? Well, you're the guiltiest person I've met." The fire glows brighter and Patrick watches as the man tries to run.

Patrick flicks his hand, his face neutral as the ball chases the man. He smiles mercilessly as the man screams in pain as the fire devours him.

"Send my regards to hell."


	90. Recovery

Patrick pushed the air out of his mouth harshly. Sweat soaked his forehead. His eyes were on his locked legs. 

"You're doing so well Patrick." Patrick lets out a rough laugh as he struggles to move his leg. When it finally moves, he lets a smile break onto his face. 

"I did it." He says breathlessly. He watches his other leg, trying to get it to move. It does, but only a little. Patrick's tired and out of breath and his doctor can obviously see that. A wheelchair is placed behind him. Patrick grips onto his crutches as the nobs on Patrick's KFO's are twisted. Patrick collapses into his chair. His doctor helps him sit and then passes Patrick a towel.

Patrick shakily wipes the sweat off his neck and forehead. He blinks tiredly at the clock.

"Well, that's all we have time for here today. Don't forget to work on them at home." His doctor says, smiling a little. He grasps the handles of Patrick's chair and pushes him out the door and into the waiting room. Patrick's face lights up as he sees Pete waiting there. Pete looks up from the magazine that's resting lightly in his hands. He smiles and bounds over to his husband.

"Hey 'Tricky." He gives Patrick a kiss and signs him out. "How was today?" He asks as he wheels Patrick out to their car. Patrick shrugs.

"Same as always." Comes Patrick's tired voice. Pete laughs a little. "I'm making progress though. My left leg is a little more stubborn than my right." He says, grumbling as he shuts his eyes. Pete ruffles Patrick's hair as they continue their way to the car. 

"That's good. You'll get there eventually." When they get to the car, Pete helps Patrick into his seat. Patrick leans his head against the cool window and smiles lightly.

"Yeah. I'm just impatient I guess." Pete puts Patrick's wheelchair into the back and then slides himself into the driver's seat.

"You definitely are the most impatient man I've met." Patrick sends a halfhearted glare at his husband. Pete laughs it off and starts the drive home. "You love him." Patrick playfully rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say babe." Patrick doesn't miss the loving grin Pete sends him. "How are you doing?" Patrick asks when silence becomes too much for him. "I wasn't the only one affected by the crash." Patrick says quietly. Pete shrugs. "Pete, you should talk to me about what you feel. You can't just look after me, y'know? You have to let me look after you." Patrick says, looking fully at Pete now.

"I know. I just-I don't want you to worry." Patrick rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Pete's shoulder.

"We're married, I'm allowed to worry about my husband." Pete stays silent for a little.

"I'm doing fine, actually." Pete says, and Patrick can see the truth behind the words. "Therapy has been great. I'm really doing better than I was."

"That's good. I'm glad to be getting the old Pete back. Not that this Pete isn't bad, it's just that I miss the you that existed before the crash." Patrick tells him. 

"I miss me too." Pete says, sparing a quick glance at Patrick before turning his eyes back on the road.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to normal?" Patrick asks, thinking about the crash. Pete shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm sure we will. It's just going to take time I think. We'll get there eventually. We just have to help each other out."

 


	91. More Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to think of titles for these things so i don't get them mixed up haha

Patrick growled at the man in front of him. He couldn't do much, his hands were shackled and the chains were attached to the ground. The cuffs covered his hands. He couldn't do magic like this. 

"You're making a big mistake." Patrick growls out as the man sneers at him. 

"Why would that be? It's not like you have anyone looking for you." Patrick frowns. The man isn't wrong. He knows no one would come looking for him. But he also knows that his little band of misfits he was forced into needs him. He's the only one that was capable of hiding the stone after they retrieved it. He had placed it in a little pocket of time and space that couldn't be reached by anyone else. "We know who you are. We know what you're like. Patrick Stump, the stubborn little magician whose father sold you to the king. Everyone knows who you are." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure you know that I don't care what you're talking about. I don't care what you know about me."

"Then you must know that I know you won't' mind staying in this cell for the rest of your life. Just like you do in the castle." Patrick growls and lurches forward. 

"You won't be able to keep me here. Sure, no one's coming for me, but I can sure as hell get out of here." The man laughs.

"I'd like to see you try." Patrick grins and chuckles.

"Is that a challenge?" The man raises and eyebrow.

"Sure. You get out of those cuffs in an hour, I'll let you go. No harm done. If you can't, I keep you. I get to do whatever I want to your pretty little face, then I cart you back to the kingdom where you can rot in those cells for the rest of your miserable life." Patrick smirks.

"Challenge accepted, asshole." The man lets out a short chuckle.

"Good luck kid." The man stands and leaves the cell. Patrick lets out a sigh and works up his magical energy. He knows what kind of cuffs these are. They dampen his power. Any attempt to escape weakens him. What the men who took him don't know, is that Patrick has been in these kinds of bonds before. He knows how to beat them. He probably won't be strong enough to walk too far after, but he can get out of them.

So, Patrick takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. It would be easier with his wand, but wands cant be held in his hands as they are. He can hear the guards murmur as the tell tale sign of purple seeps through the cracks in the bonds. Sweat beads on Patrick's forehead as he tries to keep up the magical energy.

Patrick jolts as he hears an explosion come from a few feet away. He knows who it was, but it doesn't deter him from breaking out of the bonds. 

The light grows stronger and the guards start yelling. Finally, when Patrick is on his final stretch, the bonds pop off. Patrick groans and slumps to the ground. His breathing is heavy and he's so tired, but he lets out a laugh and stumbles to his feet. His vision wavers for a second before he starts to walk. He only gets one foot in front of the other before he collapses. The ground doesn't meet his body though. A set of arms close around his body.

"Careful there Patrick." Andy's soft voice hits his ears. Patrick lets a small smile grace his face as he slumps in Andy's hold. Andy shifts and picks Patrick up in his arms. "You should probably get some sleep." Patrick hums and shuts his eyes.

For the first time in a while, he finally feels safe.


	92. Harry Potter AU

Patrick stared at the box that stood in the center of the room. His hands shook as the professor talked.

"Did he say fear?" Patrick jumped a little at the sound of his friend, Pete's, voice. Pete put a calming hand on Patrick's shoulder. He looked back at Pete and his other two friends, Joe and Andy.

"Fear?" Patrick whispers. "What does he mean?" Patrick's voice has taken on a frantic tone and Pete rushes to reassure him. 

"I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Patrick's head perks up when he hears exactly what they'll be doing. 

"Shit." Joe whispers out upon hearing the news that the creature will take their biggest fear and they'll have to change it to something funny. 

"I don't think I can do this." Patrick whispers, backing up and trying to get away from the imposing box. He bumps into Andy, who lately grasps his shoulders. 

"You'll be alright. We're right behind you. We won't let anything hurt you." The line moves forward as one by one students face their fears. Finally it's Patrick's turn. He's shaking and his knees start to give out. Before their professor can speak up, the shape changes. Patrick's breathing hitches and he cowers at the sight of his father. Tears start to fall as his father spouts out horrific words.

"We should have left you in that fucking basement locked in that freezer." Patrick falls to his knees and the world is blurry with tears. Apologizes are spouted out of his mouth and he covers his head as the yelling increases. His ears are ringing as the creature finally changes and is forced back into its box. Patrick's still shaking as his friends kneel down and try to calm him down. Pete reaches a hand out and gently places it on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick rears back and cries out.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I won't do it again, I swear!" Silence reigns down upon the room. 

"Patrick?" Patrick whimpers at the sound of his name. His professor kneels down and speaks softly to him. "They're gone. They can't hurt you. You're safe here. Can you move your arms for me?" Patrick's arms shake as he brings them down. His watery blue eyes lock with his professor's green ones. He sniffles and hunches in on himself when the professor reaches for his arm. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if you hurt yourself." Patrick nods shakily and reaches his arm out. His professor hums and nods. "You should go to the hospital wing, get yourself fixed up. Your friends can go with you." 

His friends rush over to him and Patrick tries his hardest to block out the murmurs coming from the other students around him.

"Get him to Madam Pomfrey. She'll help him out." They nod and carefully help Patrick up. Patrick's legs are shaky and they hold him up as they make their way there. 

"How are you doing?" Andy asks softly. Patrick lets out a shaky breath and shrugs. 

"Alright, I guess. That was just-"

"Too much?" Pete guesses with a small laugh. Patrick returns the laugh.

"Yeah. Too much."


	93. Seven Deadly Sins

When Patrick came home that night, he was in tears. He stumbled over to the couch and all but collapsed on it. He sniffled and curled up into a ball, his head in his knees. He didn't notice Lust, or Gerard as he liked to be called, stroll into the room.

"Patrick?" Patrick stiffened up and lifted his head. He wiped his tears and smiled at Gerard.

"Hi." Gerard's face took on a look of alarm. He bolted to Patrick and knelt down in front of the boy.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Patrick's smile wavered and then he burst into tears again. Gerard, for once not caring about stains getting on his clothes, wrapped Patrick into a hug and awkwardly pat his back. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Sobs broke out through the house and alerted the other sins. When Gerard saw them walk in, he quickly ushered them back to where they came from.

"H-he cheated on me!" Patrick cries, burrowing further into Gerard's hold.

"He what?" Gerard asks, tightening his hold on Patrick just a litle.

"Wh-what's so w-w-wrong with me that th-this keeps happening?" His sobs become fiercer and Gerard looks down at him sadly. He lifts Patrick's head and wipes his tears away. Patrick's face is blotchy and snot is running down his face.

"Oh baby, there's nothing wrong with you." Gerard brushes Patrick's hair out of his face and cups Patrick's cheeks. "If anything, it's the people you've been dating. They're little shits. They don't know that they're dating the most amazing soul on the planet." Patrick sniffs.

"You're supposed to say that. You live with me." Gerard shakes his head. 

"No, sweetie. I say it because I mean it. Look at you! You're amazing! You're talented! You're drop dead gorgeous!" Patrick rolls his eyes but smiles, knowing that Gerard was doing his best and, truth be told, it was working.

"Thanks." Patrick says shortly. Gerard smiles at him and hugs him again, getting better at the awkward display of affection.

"Now, how about we dry those tears and do my favorite thing?" Patrick wipes away some of his tears.

"Operation make the horrible human jealous?" Gerard nods and smiles.

"Exactly."


	94. Pirate

"Pete! What do you see?" Patrick called from the deck. Pete was in the crow's nest with Patrick's personal spyglass. Pete had accidentally dropped his in the sea a while back and Patrick had begrudgingly given his to the lookout. 

"There's a lot of wreckage!" Pete calls down. Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I got that! Anything else." Pete is silent for a moment. Patrick anxiously rubs where his wrist meets his hook.

"I see someone! They're floating in the water!" Patrick's eyes widen and he runs to look over the edge of the ship. Someone hands him another spyglass and he peers through it.

"Man overboard!" Patrick yells after catching sight of the person. Patrick tosses his spyglass to one of the crew. Pete climbs down from the nest and rushes to Patrick.

"What do we do?" 

"We get him onboard! What do you think we're gonna do?" Patrick says, sending a steely glare to the lookout. "Andy! See if you can get us close enough without crushing the man!" Andy nods and steers the ship, yelling out orders. Patrick tears off his coat and rushes to the side of the ship.

"Woah! Patrick, what are you doing?" Patrick groans and turns back to Pete. 

"Someone's got to get him off that piece of wood."

"Oh, and you're a good candidate? You only have one hand!" Patrick growls and chucks his hook at Pete who narrowly catches it. Travie saunters over and smiles at Patrick.

"We'll look out for you. Call if you need any help." Patrick sends a toothy smile to the tall man. 

"Will do."

Patrick dives over the edge of the ship.


	95. Misery Loved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt the cop au. This is actually a prince au.

Pete looked on at the prince that sat across from him. The fire was dimming and the cold wind started to pick up. Pete could see the prince shiver and wince with every move.

"So, life in the castle." Pete saw the younger man lift his weary head to meet his eyes. Pete saw a flash of pain, but brushed it off. His hatred for royals stopped him from giving sympathy to the young prince.

Pete saw the prince's guard glare at him. 

"It's a touchy subject." The prince whispers, groaning at the end of the sentence. Pete watches as the guard pulls the smaller man close and wraps his arms and another cloak around him. Pete rolls his eyes.

"It's not even that cold." The guard's glare intensifies at the sentence. He starts to open his mouth, but the prince beats him to it.

"Why do you hate me? Don't try to deny it. I can see it in the way you stand, the way you walk, talk. I know what hatred looks like." Pete scoffs.

"How could you know what hatred looks like. You're a prince, everyone loves you."

"You're quick to judge. Just because I live in a big house means that everything is fine and dandy? Just because I live in a fancy house doesn't mean I've seen first hand the cruelty that comes from people? You think you know me, but I assure you, you know nothing about my life." Pete stays silent at the outburst that escapes the young prince.

"Patrick, you don't have to-"

"You want to know, I know you do." Patrick, Pete realizes he never learned his name, states. Pete shrugs.

"Would be great to know what you think the meaning of cruelty is." Patrick blinks at him. He sniffles and shifts, wincing at the sudden movement. His guard sighs and helps him with the blankets, cloak, and shirt. Pete blanches at the sight. Patrick's torso is mutilated, his back is crisscrossed with whiplashes. "You know the family I live with isn't my real family." Patrick whispers, pain flooding his every breath. "The family I was born into was cursed. We were fine, we really were." Patrick begins to explain. His guard helps him redress. "Until one day, my father was cursed by someone he had wronged. The curse was violence and death within the castle. I was the youngest. I was chained to a wall and forced to watch as my father beat and killed my mother and siblings. Once they were killed, it was my turn."

"I got all my scars from that night. Mental and physical. My uncle saved me." Patrick whispers, leaning against his guard. "He's kept me safe ever since. Until this moment that is." This moment, getting pulled into an adventure he didn't ask to join. "The cold makes the scars unbearable. Every movement hurts." Patrick says, his eyes clenched shut. "I may not know the same cruelty as you, but I know of it."

"What did you father do? To the person that he wronged?" Patrick cracks open an eye and gives Pete a rueful smile. 

"He ran directly into them, making them spill all the water they got from the well. He offered to help get more, but I guess they didn't like that." Pete blinks in shock. Patrick was cursed to torture by his father because of a small issue. "They can't be blamed. Can they? They worked hard, they were upset. Nothing would have fixed the spilled water they worked so hard to get. We never caught who did it. They're still out there somewhere." Patrick's breathing slows, and eventually he falls into a restless sleep.

It's then that Pete learns not to judge.

 


	96. Desert Planet

The Earth had become a desert planet. There was no sustainable life anywhere. There was only one reason for it.

Earth, or Patrick Stump, as some knew him as, was taken. He was taken and put in a cell. He wasn't there to rot. No, he was there to watch as his creation died. So, that's what happened. He was forced to watch each day as his home was destroyed, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It brought him actual pain to feel each creature die and succumb to the heat. 

Of course, the people of Earth thought Patrick had just disappeared, that he wasn't actually taken by some people that just wanted to be heroes. Heroes that would arise after they planned on taking Patrick to another facility years after the Earth became what it was. The other facility that contained life inside. From there, it would have been Patrick's job to bring back the life on the planet.

Would have, because the facility was overrun. Patrick barely got out, but when he did, it was hard. He was constantly in pain as the Earth was still dying, therefore he was dying. His green eyes would water in pain as he stumbled along the dry planet. 

Luckily enough for him, he managed to meet up with some old friends. 

Patrick had stumbled upon their base one night, dehydrated and starving. 

"Patrick?" Patrick's bleary eyes had latched onto the warm brown eyes of his friend. Patrick's lips cracked as he managed a small smiled. 

"Hey Pete." He whispered out, stumbling towards his friend. Pete caught him as his legs gave out. 

"Where have you been?" Patrick blinks slowly, relishing in the calming touch.

"Trapped." He whispers. "Trapped in a fucking cell, forced to watch my planet die." Pete carefully places his hands on Patrick's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Patrick thinks about lying, really he does. 

"No. Pete, I'm dying. We have to get to the other facility those jackasses had. It has all I need to bring this place back to life." Pete nods and pulls Patrick tight to his chest. 

"We'll get there. We'll get you to bring this fucking planet back. But first, you're going to rest. You look like shit." Patrick smiles and chuckles dryly. 

"That's to be expected." Patrick says, feeling sleep start to take over. 

"We're moving out tomorrow." Patrick nods at the soft voice of his friend. 

"Wake me up when we leave." Patrick's voice is growing dimmer to his own ears. Pete laughs at the sentence.

"Alright. We'll wake you up. But for now, sleep. We'll get you there in one piece. I promise."


	97. Mob AU

Patrick's head hung low, his chin touched his heaving chest. His body ached and he could feel the injuries all over.

"We're going to try this again." Patrick blinks slowly, trying to stay awake.

"I told you," Patrick starts, breathy and tired. "I'm not the one you're looking for." He whispers, keeping his head down. The man above him growls and strides over. He grips Patrick's hair and pulls his head up. Patrick groans but makes no other sound. 

"Stop lying to me." The man grinds out. He slaps Patrick, making his head shoot to the right. "I know you were there that night. I know you're the one that saw everything." Patrick's chest heaves and he shakes his head. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please, believe me." He cries, tears starting to fall. His body hurts and he just wants this to be over. His head hangs low again and his eyes shut as he hears a gun cock. The muzzle is placed to his head. He doesn't have the energy to sob at the idea of dying right here, in this basement, tied to a chair. 

A gun goes off.

Miraculously, it's not Patrick who's been shot. 

Patrick blinks his eyes open and lifts his weary head. The man in front of him has a hole in his chest. He falls directly onto Patrick. Patrick's chair tips back and his head connects with the hard floor underneath him.

Darkness is what greets him.

However, hours later, maybe even days later, the sight of a white ceiling greets him. Patrick still hurts, he doesn't know how long it'll take before it feels better. 

Everything is blurry, he doesn't have his glasses, but when he gently turns his head, he can make out a figure sitting next to his bed. Patrick squints, noticing that it's really dark in the room but he's thankful for that. He knows he hit his head, and the lights would surely aggravate the injury.

"Where am I?" He whispers, his voice gravelly. The man next to him shifts and sits up straighter.

"Um, for now, I'm just going to say that you're somewhere safe. If I told you the actual answer, you might freak out a little." Patrick blinks a little but accepts the explanation.

"Ok, that's fine. Can you at least tell me your name?" He asks, raising his eyebrow. The man smiles and scoots closer.

"My name's Pete Wentz. You're under my supervision now. Patrick, nothing like that will ever happen to you again, you have my word." Patrick doesn't think about how Pete knows his name, but he does recognize the name. Patrick's eyes widen.

"Oh shit." Pete deflates, and Patrick knows that Pete knows Patrick figured it out. "I'm under the supervision of the most feared Mob Boss in the city." He whispers, gathering his wits. Pete winces and nods.

"Yeah. Hope that's alright." Patrick gives him an incredulous look.

"If it wasn't, I would have left already." He states, eyes still wide and gaining a slightly pissed off look to them. Pete looks slightly taken aback. "How long will I be here?" Patrick asks, his eyes shutting, trying to stave off a headache that's started off. Pete must notice because he's poking Patrick and giving him Advil and water. 

Pete gives him a sorrowful look.

"The people that took you are known as the Cobra's." Patrick widens his eyes. The Cobras. Second most feared mob in the city.

"Oh." Patrick says shortly.

"I'm sorry to say that you'll be with us for a very long time." Patrick nods, still trying to take it in.

"What about my job? I'll have to work. I have to. I can't just leave my life." He says, getting worried and exasperated. He tries to sit up but his body protests wildly. He cries out and collapses back onto his bed. Pete has his hands out, trying to keep Patrick down.

"Look, you took a lot of damage. You're going to need help getting around for quite some time. We know you live alone, we know you don't have anyone. You'll have to quit your job. I know you hate the idea, but it's the only way to keep you safe. You'll be living here. If you ever want to go outside, you'll have to take a bodyguard with you. You can't go anywhere on you're own. The Cobras seem to think you're someone that you obviously aren't. You're an innocent caught up in this shitstorm." Patrick takes all of the mob boss' words to heart. He nods.

"Alright. I'm stuck with you, that's fine. But the second I'm able to do things by myself, you better fuckin lock up what you don't want to be seen because I will be so restless." Patrick doesn't know why he says it. It's probably all the pain he's in.

He can see a small smile form on Pete's face as darkness starts to take over Patrick's pain riddled mind.

"Welcome to the family, Patrick."

It's the last thing he hears before sleep takes over completely.


	98. Professional Liar

Patrick stared down at the cuffs that encircled his wrists. He tugged on them lightly, trying to see if they would budge at all, but to no avail. He looks up when the door opens and a shorter man walks through. He's got curly hair and marvelous blue eyes. Patrick smiles at him as he shuts the door and throws a file on the table. Patrick blinks at it, bored at the display he's been given.

The man stays standing. Upon Patrick's inspection, he finds the small name tag hidden in the folds of the jacket.

"So, Joseph Trohman? Can I call you Joe?" Patrick asks, clasping his hands together and leaning forward, smiling widely at the man. Joe scowls and sits down in front of Patrick. 

"Mr.-" Joe pauses, trying to read the last name on the file. "Patrick Copa-Copow-" Patrick rolls his eyes.

"It's pronounced Cahp-o-witz. Copowycz." Patrick explains calmly, blinking at Joe. Joe smiles and nods.

"Thanks for the help. Do you know why you're here?" Patrick shrugs and shakes his head.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here anymore." Patrick says, watching Joe scrunch his forehead together, then smiling again.

"Wow, everything they said about you is true. So, let me tell you what you're doing here," Joe pauses and opens Patrick's file. "Mr. Stump." Patrick's breathing hitches. "I see you like to call yourself a 'Professional Liar', is that right?" Patrick blinks but does nothing else. "You're here for a very simple reason. We want your help. You're good at what you do. You'd be very helpful." Patrick keeps silent. Joe sighs and keeps flipping through the file. "You don't like the truth. I think the truth is the way to break you. So, what better way to do that, then to go through your past?"

Patrick tries not to show any emotion as Joe flips through the file.

"Let's see, Patrick Vaughn Stump. You were born in Chicago to-" Joe stops and blinks, looking apologetic as he looks back to the man before him. "David Stump? He's your father? I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You know why my father is in jail, why are you apologizing? You didn't know I was the one he hurt? You didn't know I was his child? The one he and his friends beat and mutilated daily? Nightly? You know why I'm doing what I'm doing? You never caught all his friends. I'm running. Breaking the law at the same time." Patrick spouts this all out quickly. He's breathing heavily at the end, as if speaking the words was far worse than Joe thought would be possible. "What do you want from me?"

"We just want you on our team. You would be a great asset. You'd be safe too." Patrick rolls the idea over in his head. After what feels like forever, blue eyes meet blue eyes and Patrick nods.

"Alright, I'll help you. Just-"

"We'll keep you safe."


	99. Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from a song called Luthien's Lament by Eurielle. It's based off a story from the Silmarillion (i think. never read it. whoops) so yeah. Check out the song if you want!

Patrick was tired, weary and bruised from his journey. His eyes were heavy as he kneeled before the throne. 

"Why are you here, little fairy?" Patrick's head doesn't move, though he knows the king is a good man.

"I've come for a man named Pete. My love who saved me. He died saving my life. I've heard he was here, his body that is. I've heard you can bring him back, if only for a little. Just so I can speak to him one last time, give him a proper goodbye." Patrick says, lifting his head up. The king sighs and stands, walking over to him. "Tell me I'm not too late, to see my love once more. That-that would be too cruel a fate. Please, let me speak to him for just a little. That's all I ask, just for a last farewell." 

Patrick's vision is bleary as tears start to cover his eyes. 

"It's not too late. I can bring him back, just for a little." Patrick sobs and thanks the king. Patrick watches as the king says the words. A form shimmers in front of Patrick. The form solidifies slightly and Patrick sighs and stands as Pete appears in front of him.

"Pete." Patrick whispers. Pete smiles at him and opens his arms for the smaller man to curl into. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Pete whispers back. Patrick can feel the ghost of a kiss against his hair.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Patrick cries out. "You left me. I couldn't tell you anything. Peter, why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because I love you." Patrick grew angry then, and pushed himself away.

"No. No, you didn't do that because you love me! You wouldn't do that!" Patrick yells, sobbing at the end and falling to his knees. "I-"

"Don't you see? It's that sort of love, Patrick. I love you so much. I died for you because I knew you would be fine. I know you'll be fine. You'll be amazing." Patrick sobs, hands covering his face. Pete places a cold hand on his shoulder. "I'll always be with you. I'll never be far." Patrick sniffs and looks up at Pete. 

"But-I won't be able to hold you anymore. I won't be able to feel you. For me, it's a fate worse than death. Peter, I've been so alone. I was alone before I met you. You were the one that showed me the world. You should me how wonderful of a place it could be. And now? What must I do? What do I do? You're gone. No one can show me that. You were the only one that brought light into my life and now? That light is gone." Patrick says, his tears drying.

"Patrick, I need you to know that I will love you forever, though you won't see me, I'll be there. I know you'll find another that will love you just as much as I have, if not more." Pete says, a smile lighting up his ghostly face. Patrick's breathing shudders. 

"You're so sure of that?" Pete nods and kisses Patrick.

"I know it. Patrick, I love you. Never forget that." Patrick whimpers and says it back. Pete smiles and stands straight. 

"Goodbye my love."


	100. Date With Death POV Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb title, but someone asked for a snippet of a story written in a different character's POV. so, I give you the first chapter of Date With Death from Dallon's POV.

Dallon pulled up the warehouse quickly. Yeah sure, Patrick drove him nuts, but after being nagged by Pete to go find the man, Dallon gave in. He had to admit that even he was worried about the shorter man. Dallon gave a long look at the warehouse, not really wanting to know what he would find in there.

He knew that Patrick must have done something stupid to get himself caught and stuck there. So, Dallon shook his head and turned off the car. He slinked out and slowly made his way to the doors of the building. They weren’t locked, and that was their first mistake. Dallon kicked the doors open and sauntered in, giving long and tired looks to the people inside. They pointed their guns at him and he just sighed and snapped his fingers.

They went down quick. Dallon continued his journey, killing anyone in the way because he knew Pete would have ended up coming back and killing them anyway.

Eventually, Dallon made it to the basement. He opened the door and there was Patrick. Dallon held back any signs that would show he was worried, but it was hard. Patrick looked terrible. His normally pale face was going gray and was cracked. Dallon knew there had to be iron in the shackles that held Patrick.

They went back and forth, bantering lightly before Dallon killed the man interrogating Patrick. Dallon held Patrick up when his legs failed him. Patrick was shaking in his arms and Dallon had to keep a tight hold on him. Eventually, Dallon knew they would get nowhere with how they were walking, so he picked Patrick up bridal style, ignoring the yelps that Patrick threw in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that you can find me on tumblr @borderline--satanic


	101. Patrick meet...Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the general Idea of this is that my Patrick's that I've created from my different AU's are kind of meeting up. In this Death Patrick and Neko Patrick get to um...chat.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Patrick," Patrick says, staring at the person in front of him. They had two little cat ears on their head. The cat blinked at him and cocked his head.

"I'm also called Patrick." They blinked at each other. 

"Holy fuck this is gonna suck." Patrick stated. 

"Agreed."

"You can just call me 'Trick and I'll just call you Patrick. Sound good?" Patrick smiles a little, showing off his canines. 

"Pete calls me that." 'Trick groans.

"You know a Pete too?" Patrick nods. "Is he as insufferable as mine?" Patrick shrugs his shoulder.

"Maybe." Patrick looks around. They're in a house of sorts, but they're not really sure where. "Where are we?" 'Trick looks outside and sees trees.

"I think we're still on Earth." Patrick blinks at him.

"Earth doesn't look like this though." 'Trick blinks at him and squints his eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"What's with your language?" 'Trick growls at the cat-like person before him.

"What's with your cat ears?" Patrick shrugs and nods. 

"Fair enough goth boy." 'Trick rolls his eyes. Yeah, he looked a little different this time around. The black hair and black attire brought his blue eyes. 

"I just-don't knock it. I have to change how I look." Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" 'Trick shakes his head.

"If you've been alive as long as I have, you know change is important. Better question, why are you so sad, little kitten?" 'Trick asks, sauntering close to the creature. "Y'know, you spend time building up facades, you get pretty good at seeing through them."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 'Trick takes a step back and gives Patrick a measured look. 

"Fair enough. You first."

"My whole planet was wiped out. A massacre. I'm the last of my kind."

"No shit?" 'Trick breathes out.

"You?" Patrick asks, finding a couch to sit on. 

"I carry the souls of the dead." Patrick's eyes widen and he nods.

"Damn. That's what all the uh, broodiness is for then?" 'Trick nods.

"So, we've both seen some shit, that's pretty cool." 'Trick says, never one for conversation. The two lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

It's a good thing the door opens right then, heralding in a new person.


	102. Find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 102 one shots!!!!! how crazy is that?

Patrick stared down at the keys that belonged to the victim. Patrick's hands were squished between his legs as he looked at the item warily. 

"You think we'll see him this time?" Patrick asks, his eyes trained on the keys that will help catch the killer. Pete places a careful hand on Patrick's shoulder, noting the tense posture.

"I'm sure of it. Sam was found without a blindfold. That means he must have seen the killer." Pete's voice is soft. 

"And if not?" Pete doesn't know how to reply to that question. Then? Then he puts Patrick through this pain again for no reason. Patrick sighs and lets out a humorless laugh. "Alright, might as well get this over with." Patrick gulps and Pete automatically feels ten times worse about doing this to the guy. Patrick lifts his hand up and gently places it on the keys. Patrick draws in a breath, then goes still.

Pete watches as Patrick's eyes flicker back and forth, as his face becomes drawn, as if in pain. Pete knows that's what's happening. Patrick's in pain. He's experiencing what Sam went through. Patrick comes back to the present with a gasp and nearly falls out of his seat as he collapses in on himself. Pete grabs him and gently helps him sit up. 

Patrick's got dried tears on his eyes and he's breathing heavily. He swallows once, twice before opening his eyes. He looks at Pete and just breathes for a while. Pete pulls him into a hug, knowing better than to rush Patrick into telling him what he saw.

"I know who did it, Pete. I know how your killer is." Patrick whispers against Pete's chest. Pete tightens his grip on the psychic before picking his phone up.

"Andy, get the team together and get to Patrick's house. We know who the killer is."


	103. Sneak Peek (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak of Laudanum's birthday present. She's already seen it...it's just poorly written smut so here you go. It's my first (and only) time writing smut so go ahead and laugh if you want! I don't mind.

Pete ends up fucking Patrick. It's all hot and sweaty and Patrick's moans get to him and he can't stop himself from going at it. 

At first, it's just him fucking Patrick with a vibrator that makes Patrick hot and bothered, letting out moans and little mewls that get Pete hard and a little embarrassed. Eventually, Patrick's begging the Alpha to fuck him. 

He's on his knees on the bed, clawing at Pete as he begs him to fuck him. It's the whispered 'fuck me' that shoots straight to Pete's dick that starts the fuck fest.

He shoves Patrick down and crawls on top of him, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. It's all teeth and messy, but it's perfect for the moment. 

Pete grips Patrick's wrists and presses them down on the bed above his head. He kisses his way down Patrick's torso, down his legs and avoids his dick. Patrick cries out at the avoidance and thrusts his hips, trying to find Pete's mouth. Pete presses a hand to Patrick's hips and pushes them down. 

Eventually, his mouth finds it's way to Patrick's leaking cock. He presses a kiss to the tip that garners a quiet mewl from Patrick's mouth. He takes Patrick in his mouth. His teeth scrape lightly against Patrick's dick and Patrick tries raising his hips to meet Pete's movements.

Pete pulls off with a wet pop. Patrick looks at him with sweat everywhere and his pupils are blown. Pete knows he shouldn't be doing this. 

Patrick isn't in the right mindset. But he looks so good right now and the sounds he's making are sinful and they just shoot right to Pete's dick. 

"Alpha." The word is broken off with a cry as Pete presses a finger to Patrick's hole. He pushes in slowly, relishing in the way that Patrick clenches down on the digit as it searches around, barely brushing against the Omega's prostate. Pete smirks at the cry that breaks out as he rubs against Patrick's sweet spot. Pete pushes another finger in and scissors them, stretching the Omega out.

Patrick's sobbing at the feeling of two fingers rubbing mercilessly against walnut sized bump. His thighs shake and his hips stutter and twitch. Pete can see that Patrick's on the brink of an orgasm. He rips his fingers out of Patrick's loose entrance and watches as Patrick deflates and melts into the sheets.

"Fuck me." Patrick grinds out. His eyes lock with Pete's. Pete presses kisses to Patrick's torso, going up and pausing on one of his nipples. He mouths at it and bites down, tugging on it until it hardens and peaks. He repeats the action to the other, relishing in the sounds of Patrick's heavy breathing. He trails kisses up Patrick's neck, pausing to bite and suck, making sure to leave prominent hickies on the Omega's neck. Pete kisses Patrick's jaw, then leans to his ear and whispers to Patrick softly.

"Are you going to be good for me? Are you going to be a good little Omega? Going to scream my name?" Patrick nods feverishly, not wanting to do anything else.

"Please. Please Alpha, fuck me." Pete starts slinking down to Patrick's entrance once again. He releases Patrick's hands, but Patrick leaves them above his head. 

"Are you going to scream for me?" Pete asks, lubing up his dick and looking down at the Omega laying splayed out on the bed. Patrick nods.

"Yes, yes I will." Patrick pants out, his hands grasping the sheets tightly as Pete presses the head of his cock against Patrick's entrance. He braces himself above Patrick. He has one had on his dick and the other is on his dick. Patrick lets out a strangled groan as Pete pushes in all the way.

Patrick's breathing heavily, his chest heaving as Pete stops. He makes sure Patrick's alright before pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Patrick let's out a soft moan, his eyes rolling as Pete barely brushes his prostate.

"Harder." He moans out. Pete stops, looking down at Patrick before grasping the inside of Patrick's knee and lifting his leg up and onto Pete's shoulder. Patrick shudders as he feels Pete's cock slip further inside. Pet does as Patrick commands. He thrusts in and out as hard as he can. Patrick shakes and the headboard bangs against the wall. 

Patrick grunts with each thrust. His eyes are shut and his mouth is open in an 'o' shape. He reaches one hand up, trying to find Pete's body. Pete grasps Patrick's hand tightly. His pace is brutal and he can feel the tell-tale sign of his orgasm. Pete pulls out roughly and flips Patrick onto his front. He grips Patrick's middle and forces him onto his hands and knees. Pete grips Patrick's hips and pushes back in. 

Patrick cries out at the new angle. Pete continues his pace and hits Patrick's sweet spot dead on. Patrick cries out and nearly collapses onto the bed. Pete leans over him, his chest pressed against Patrick's back. He wraps one arm around Patrick's shoulders and pulls him back. They're both on they're knees and Patrick's meeting Pete's thrusts. Everyone one of Pete's thrusts sends lightning through Patrick's spine. 

"I-" Patrick comes without warning. His eyes roll back and he shakes hard against Pete. Pete keeps going, his thrusts never slowing and never softening. 

He doesn't think about it until it's too late.

Pete feels his knot form and by then, it's too late to pull out. Pete's come shoots into Patrick and they're locked in position.

Patrick cries out everytime they shift.

Neither thinks about what happened until Pete's knot goes down and Patrick collapses onto the bed, come leaking from his abused hole.

Pete looks down at the spent Omega and can only think of one thing.

"Fuck."


	104. Prosthetics

It was Pete's first show in a while. It had been a long time since he said he needed to take time off of touring. He didn't tell him fans why. He didn't want Patrick to take any heat, and Patrick was fine with it.

Tonight, however, his fans were screaming and asking where he had been, what had happened. 

Pete catches all the concerned looks and he turns his head to the side of the stage where Patrick is standing, holding himself up on his prosthetics with the help of the crutches he was given.

Patrick smiles at him and nods his consent. Pete smiles at him and turns back to his mic.

"I know a lot of you are wondering where I've been, why we had to take a while off from touring." He looks at his band who nod to him. "Patrick? Can you come out here?" Patrick looks at him with surprise and Pete hears murmurs from the crowd. They know who Patrick is. Of course, they do, he's Pete's husband.

Pete's business is their business.

Pete watches as Patrick struggles a little with the crutches and the prosthetics before he finally gets it. His face is slightly red as he shuffles to the stage. The crowd goes silent as they take in the prosthetics and crutches.

"You guys know Patrick. He's the love of my life. My absolute star." Pete says, gushing over his husband. Patrick smiles and shakes his head, finally reaching his husband. "A while ago, Patrick was in an accident. He lost his legs. I've taken time off of touring to help him recover. We didn't tell you because I didn't want Patrick to get heat for all the canceled shows." Pete explains, waiting for an outburst that never comes.

Instead, there are loud yells asking if Patrick's alright and if the recovery is going well. Patrick blushes at the concern and stumbles to the mic. Pete helps him right himself and lowers the mic stand.

"I'm alright. I'm getting used to the crutches and the new legs. Recovery is going fine. My stumps hurt sometimes, but I'm really doing quite alright." He says, ending the short explanation with a smile. 

The room that was loud quiets down. Patricks' voice always calms the crowds down. It's just how he is.

"I didn't mean to stop the tour, but sometimes unforeseen problems arise and this was one of them. Now, I'll let you get back to listening to my husband's music." Patrick ends with a smile. He's about to leave, to stumble back to the side stage with a helping hand this time, however, Pete stops him and brings him into a tender kiss. 

"I love you." Patrick blushes and pushes his face into Pete's chest. 

"I love you too." Patrick mumbles, though the mic catches the words and the crowd goes wild. 

 


	105. Pray For The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was, once upon a time, going to participate in the Bandom Big Bang. Sadly, I will not be doing that anymore, but I thought it would be fun to post what I had written so far on here. so, here is part of my contribution to the Bandom Big Bang of 2018.

The bar that the black car pulled up to was dimly lit. Music boomed inside and the bass traveled to the outside world. Patrick rolled his eyes at the loudness. He looked to the passenger seat to see his baseball bat resting against the seat. He contemplated whether or not he should take it in, but decided that it would make a bad first impression.

So, Patrick got out of the car and locked the door. He took a good look at the bar, sniffing is disdain at the building. He sauntered to the front door and calmly opened it. He took a long look at the interior that held humans and non-humans on the floor and at tables. He made his way slowly to the bar and sat down. The man behind the bar saw him and turned, ready to leave.

"Now Ryan, is that any way to treat a friend?" Patrick asks, giving the bartender a calm smile. He watches as Ryan gulped loudly, looking around at the people in the bar. The smaller man made his way to Patrick. Patrick kept a small smile on his face and leaned lightly on his elbows as the human walked closer to the demon.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asks, cleaning glasses and placing one in front of Patrick, filling it with whiskey. Patrick downs it and pulls out a picture after slamming the glass on the table.

"You know why I'm here." He says, sliding the picture across the top and to the man. "I wouldn't be here if there wasn't a very good reason. And I'd say, harboring a demon that's supposed to go back to Hell is a very good reason to be here." Patrick tells him calmly, watching as Ryan glimpses over the picture.

"He's not here." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't lie to me. I'm only keeping you around because you know people. You have a good eye. You also know that I won't hesitate to kill you if you piss me off." Patrick talks to the bartender in a low voice that's tinged with a growl. "Now, how about you tell me the truth." There's a small pressure applied to Patrick's head and the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I think you should leave, pretty boy." Patrick wrinkles his nose and turns, the gun now pressed to his forehead. 

"Really?" He eyes the men that stand around him. There's a few of them standing around him with guns trained on his body. Patrick nods and stands. "Well then, I see how it is." He turns one last time to look at Ryan. "You deserve what's coming." Ryan gulps and nods. Patrick knows that he understands what's about to happen. 

Patrick leaves the bar just as some overrated pop song starts playing. He walks to his car and opens the passenger side door. He pulls out his baseball bat and turns it in his hands for a while. He sighs and looks over the bar.

"I really liked this place." He shrugs and waltzes back towards the bar. He clears his throat, rolls his shoulders, pops his neck, and lets his eyes change to pitch black.

He uses all his force to kick open the door. Everyone turns to look at him. It's then that the music changes. He smiles and recognizes the song instantly.

" _Sympathy for the Devil_? How fitting." Patrick looks at Ryan and gives him a razor-sharp smile. "I did tell you that you're going to deserve what's coming." Guns are trained on the short, bleach blond man. Patrick sighs and places his bat on his shoulder. "I really don't want to have to do this, so if William could please come forward, I'll send him back to Hell to talk to my brother. No one else has to get hurt."

No one moves. 

Patrick's skin takes on a cracked porcelain look.

"That's what I thought."

Chaos breaks out.

\--

"Dude, weren't you there last night?" Patrick's watching the news, his snake resting on his shoulders. The reports of That Green Gentleman, the bar Patrick was at last night, being destroyed and there being one death but numerous injuries spread throughout the city. Patrick smiled lightly.

"Yes, I was." Patrick's blue eyes flick to his roommates' brown ones. Pete sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it more messy than usual.

"You're ok?" Patrick smiles at him and nods.

"Of course I am. I left before that happened." Pete Wentz was Patrick's roommate. He had no idea what Patrick was or why he was there. He just showed up one day when Patrick was looking for an apartment. 

"Well, that's good." Pete says, falling onto the couch next to Patrick. Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"You know I can take care of myself, right?" Pete shrugs and runs a finger over Patrick's snake, Lola's, body. He gives Patrick a once over.

"You're tiny. Anyone could beat you up." Patrick rolls his eyes and stands.

"Gee, thanks." He mumbles, walking to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Some people take that as a compliment you know." Pete calls to him. Patrick smiles a little and turns back to his roommate. 

"What people take being called tiny and telling them that anyone could beat them up as a compliment?" Patrick's got his eyebrow raised and his arms folded in front of him. Pete's silent as he thinks the statement and question over in his mind.

"I guess you have a point." He says slowly, looking at the floor as he thinks about it some more. Patrick laughs and turns back around. 

"Did you get a call back from the coffee shop?" Patrick asks him, wondering about the job Pete's been wanting for ages.

"I did actually." 

"And?" Pete's quiet for a little and Patrick turns around, sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry-"

"I got it!" Pete exclaims, wrapping Patrick in a hug. Patrick's arms are locked down to his sides as Pete jumps them up and down.

"I guess we need to celebrate then!" Patrick yells, wrapping his arms around his roommate as well as he can.

"I can introduce you to my new friends." Pete tells him, letting go of the shorter man and holding him at arm's length. Patrick laughs.

"You made friends? I find that awfully hard to believe." Pete rolls his eyes, but keeps a smile on his face. 

"I was thinking we could go to a new bar with them tonight? I know you just went to one last night, but that one's kind of under construction after whatever happened last night. So, maybe we can try a new one." Patrick nods, totally fine with the idea. 

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait to meet your friends. Right now though? I need to go to work. I'll see you soon." Patrick's picking up the things he needs. His wallet, phone, shoes, keys to the house. 

Oh, and the Devil's calling card.

\--

"You're looking lovely." Patrick turns at the sound of his brother's voice. "You look younger. Less tired." 

"Good to see you too, Billie." Patrick deadpans. "I'm here...why?" Billie shrugs as he walks down the stairs that his throne was sat upon. 

"I can't just say hi to my little brother?" Patrick blinks at him, tired and bored.

"No. You always want something from me." Billie rolls his eyes and makes the final stretch across the room to Patrick. 

"You know that's not true." Patrick shrugs and looks the Devil dead in the eyes. "Where's Lola?" 

"You know I don't like bringing her here with me. Your underlings aren't the best when it comes to pets."

"I guess that's true. Now," Billie claps his hands together. "I called you here for something simple." He puts an arm around Patrick's shoulders and gently guides him through the throne room. "I have an updated list for you." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Updated? More demons escaped? Your defenses are weakening. Maybe you should fix that." They stop and Billie looks at him, wrinkling his nose a little.

"You speak the cold truth." Patrick lets a small smile grace his face.

"As your brother and right-hand man, it's my job." Billie pats him on the back roughly, causing Patrick to stumble and his brother to laugh. Patrick frowns at him. "And here I thought we were having a heartfelt moment." 

"Us? Never." 

"So, updated demon escapee list. Where is it? Why has it been updated?" Billie fidgets for a second while searching through his pockets. Patrick watches on, his eyes dull and bored as his brother roots through his pockets. Patrick rolls his eyes at the display. "Did you lose it?" He asks, slightly annoyed at his brother. Billie looks at him with a glare on his face, red seeping into his eyes. "No need to get dramatic." Patrick says with a smile, black seeping into his own eyes. "All you have to say is 'yes Patrick. I did lose it.' It's not like I'm mad at you or anything." Billie sneered and stepped closer to the short demon, opening his mouth to speak and lifting an accusing finger.

"Uh Sir?" Billie shuts his mouth and turns his head to look at the underling that spoke.

"Yes?" He asks, annoyed. Patrick smiles at the woman in front of him.

"Um, I have your list? You left it in the throne room." She says, holding it out to him. Billie clears his throat and straightens up. Patrick laughs through his nose and stuffs his hands in his pockets.


	106. Flash, Flash, Flash

"You want what?" Pete asks his boss. The captain of the precinct looks Pete dead in the eyes.

"I'm going to have a photographer go around with you to crime scenes. You're the only one that never has one with you and, it's kind of important that you have one." Pete huffs and slumps in his seat.

"I don't have one because no one will work with me." The captain blinks at him.

"Why do you think that is?" Pete rolls his eyes. "The person I'm assigning to you is new. He's just a photographer. His brother, who you work with, put him up to it. Thought it would be an interesting thing, all things considered." Pete raises an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh! That's right, you weren't there that day. Did Brendon not tell you about his brother?" Pete shakes his head. The captain adjusts himself in his seat. "Brendon's brother came to us one night. He was beaten up pretty bad. He was here to see Brendon. Turns out his boyfriend was beating him. Brendon didn't even know he had a boyfriend. It was all news to him."

"We weren't allowed to look into the situation. Not at first. Of course, as soon as Brendon found that his brother wasn't answering his calls for days on end, we got right to it and tried finding the guy. We did. But, Brendon's brother wasn't doing too well. He almost died and he was left with lasting damage." Pete blinks, not sure if he really wants to know what's up with this photographer. "A hit to the head messed with his speaking, his leg was badly damaged and had to be removed, he's almost blind in one eye. Poor guy has nightmares every night too. Brendon's taking care of him. He's been getting better and Brendon thought this was a good idea for the kid. Surprisingly, the kid agreed."

A knock sounds on the door. The captain shifts again and speaks loudly.

"Come in!" Pete watches as the door handle shakes a little before it's turned and the door opens completely. 

A man steps through, a small limp in his right leg. Pete notices a hunched over stature, and how thick the lens on his glasses are. 

"Patrick?" The man, Patrick, nods.

"Y-yes sir." Patrick smiles a toothy and wide smile that makes Pete's heart jump. 

"Nice to meet you. Patrick Stump? I want you to meet your partner, Pete Wentz." Patrick sends another smile to Pete and walks a little further into the room. 

"N-nice to m-m-meet you." Patrick puts a hand out and Pete takes it, shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you too."


	107. Sinners

"We don't have anything that can beat these things. We've never seen this kind of weaponry before." Andy states, his hands pressed hard against the glass table as he stares at the screens in front of him. It's the odd shift of the Director that gets the team's attention.

Pete's head swivels to look at the Director.

"Do we?" He asks, not really wanting to know if they have something that could take down these creatures. It's Dallon that speaks up and stares wide eyed at Director Armstrong. The Director sighs and shifts.

"You didn't." Dallon states breathlessly, hoping beyond all hope that Armstrong isn't alluding to what Dallon thinks he is. 

"We might have something that can help us." Pete looks around at his team, eyeing them all. Dallon seems to be the only one that's understanding what's going on.

"Have you been hiding something from us?" Pete asks quietly, shifting from his slightly slumped position. His posture straightens, trying to display a sort of power that he doesn't have in that moment. The Director won't meet anyone's eyes and Dallon steps forward a little, his hands shaking as he confronts the shorter man. 

"I thought you sent him back. You told me you were going to send him back."

"He's proved to be useful. We didn't see a point in sending him-"

"You've kept him locked up for all these years, haven't you?"

"He's a madman."

"HE'S STILL A PERSON!" Dallon yells, not at all perturbed by the jolts that run through everyone's bodies.

"THAT MONSTER IS NOT A PERSON! HE'S SAID SO HIMSELF!" There's an odd sort of laughter that's filling the heads of the team. Dallon looks at the Director with wide eyes. Armstrong takes some calming breaths. "Wentz, Weekes, come with me." Dallon growls but follows the Director. Pete follows as well, though his confusion is growing steadily.

"What's going on?" Pete asks as they walk through halls and down stairs and into more hallways.

"Years ago," Armstrong begins, his voice soft. "we met a man. He was way different than anything we had ever encountered. It was like he knew everything. He had this raw energy flowing through him like he could crush the earth in an instant and no one would see it coming. He had a power that was never seen before. When you're around him, his power is just so-"

"Powerful. There's no other way to describe it. It's like your body is telling you to get down on your knees and just bow." Dallon chimes in. "We wanted to learn from him. He knew things that we had never thought of. That we had never planned imagined. His knowledge was great, but there was something off about him. We were going to send him back to wherever he came from." Dallon spares a glance at the Director. "But apparently that was a lie."

The three stop in front of heavily guarded doors. Armstrong shows his badge and the guards move to open the gates. There's an awful screeching as the bolts and hinges undo. A cold gust of wind escapes and Armstrong is the first one through. The three stare at one last door. It's metal, and there a slit on the door so that you could peer in if you wanted to. Armstrong cleared his throat and there was light shuffling from the other side of the door.

The laughter returned and Pete cringed. He looked at Dallon who's face creased up in slight irritation. 

"He's still here. Locked up like an animal?" Armstrong unlocks the door and opens it. Pete steps in and stares.

There's a man in there. For a moment, all Pete can see is a mop of brown hair, a dirty straight jacket and a collar with a chain that's hooked to the wall. Pete hears Dallon's sharp intake of breath and it's then that the head lifts. 

Pete takes a step back the second the person's eyes meet his. 

They're a glaring white and Pete can almost feel power pouring out of the man. The eyes flicker to the three.

"You gagged him?" Dallon whispers. The metal gag should have been the first thing Pete noticed. But the eyes. The eyes that seemed like they've seen everything, like they hold the answers to everything in the universe right there. How could anyone miss those?

"We had to." A grating laugh fills the room. It's slightly muffled, but it's dark and heavy and Pete can see blood dripping down from the edges of the gag.

"Bullshit." Dallon whispers, daring a step closer to the man. The man casts his eyes to Dallon and Dallon still slightly, watching as the man tilts his head. He blinks and the room goes dark for that little instant that his eyes are closed. "Patrick?" The three clasp their hands over their ears as a sound like nails on a chalkboard ring through their heads. Dallon stumbles to his knees and lands right in front of the man, Patrick. Pete risks looking at Patrick.

Patrick's eyes glow brighter and the grating laughter is there again. His shadow seems to climb higher up the walls. Claws rake down the walls and screeching sounds throughout the room. Dallon risks a glance up. Patrick's eyes are locked with his. Blood is pouring from the gag and Patrick's laughter can be heard from around the room and in the minds of the men in the room with him.

Patrick's shadow roams around the room, claw marks following it as it travels.

It stops on the floor next to Patrick. 

Dallon falls limp for a split second.

Patrick's grating laughter is clearer and Dallon's shoulders are shaking. His back is hunched and a hand covers his face.

Pete and Armstrong wait with bated breath. 

Dallon's head whips around. His eyes are a pale white and Patrick laughs from behind Dallon's figure.

The voice, when it comes out, is breathy and dull.

Dallon's mouth moves, and Patrick's voice is heard.

_"Long time no see, Director. Did you miss me?"_


	108. Even For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, I WOULD SUGGEST SKIPPING THIS ONE SHOT.
> 
> For the general idea of what this was supposed to like be about, please look at the end notes. Thank you. That will also contain spoilers so yeah haha

"Peter please." Patrick whispers, tears brimming in his eyes as he stares at his beloved. Pete's got a sad smile on his face as he looks back at his love.

"It has to be you." He whispers, placing a hand gently on Patrick's cheek. "You're the only one that can do this." Patrick shakes his head.

"No. No, we can find another way. Please don't do this to me. Don't leave me." Pete's hands slide down Patrick's face and onto his arms. He grips Patrick's arms tightly.

"There's no other way. It has to be this way." 

"No."

"Walk with me." Pete says, walking backward and to the edge of the cliff as he speaks to his husband. Patrick's tears are falling now, his face is becoming blotchy and his eyes red.

"We can find another way." Patrick whispers again. He knows that what he's saying isn't true.

This is the only way.

"You promised you would never leave me." Patrick chokes out, keeping his eyes on Pete.

"I'm sorry." Pete's making sure Patrick is looking at him the whole time. He doesn't let the smaller man look anywhere else. "You have to do this. You have to do this so you can save the world, just as you always do." Pete whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Patrick's forehead. "It's time now, love." Patrick can hear pieces of rock break off. "It'll all be alright."

Pete falls.

Patrick's eyes are glued shut and he falls to his knees. 

Silence.

And then?

The glow of the soul stone makes itself known in Patrick's palm.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plan for this is simple.
> 
> remember the soul stone scene?
> 
> Yeah? of course you do. imagine this though:
> 
> The guys (my boys) have to y'know save the world or whatever so what happens is that they have to collect the infinity stones all over again.
> 
> which means a soul stone scene is gonna happen. 
> 
> And boy, do I plan on hurting Patrick big time.
> 
> It'll take place in my Date With Death universe where there's a sort of Avengers type thing if you get what I'm saying and they have to get the stones back and Patrick is the only one that can wield the gauntlet which means (you guessed it) i'm gonna kill the person he loves the most.
> 
> And it will be glorious.


	109. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

"Where am I?" Patrick asks once he gets his bearings and the sedative wears off. He's strapped to a chair and has no wiggle room.

"Our home." A deep voice speaks through the darkness in the room. Patrick squints, trying to see if he can locate the owner of the voice.

"Ok, and why am I here?" Patrick tries to ignore his shaky words, and he knows the man in the shadows can hear them because he laughs.

"Are you scared little one?" Patrick blinks at the darkness. "You're here for a simple reason." There's a flash of something and then someone is right there by his neck. Patrick's eyes are wide and his breathing is heavy as the man takes a deep breath right next to his neck. "You smell amazing."

So, Patrick understands why he's here.

He's their blood bag. There's no way he's getting out of here in one piece. He may not get out at all.

There is the chance that his clan is looking for him.

Oh, haven't you heard? Patrick's the only human in his clan and they take care of him. They've watched over him for years, and he can only hope they're searching for him right now.

"I know you're thinking that you might be saved, but there are hundreds of humans. You're nothing to them. You'll see."

Patrick didn't believe him the first day, or the second day. 

By the fifth day, he's starting to believe the man is right. He's starting to believe that maybe his clan doesn't care about him as much as he thought.

He thought it was the blood loss at first. He thought that was the reason for his thinking, but as a week passed, he knew it wasn't the reason.

His clan had forgotten him.

On the ninth day, they came. 

Patrick had woken from an exhausted sleep because of the sounds of yells and door slamming. He lifted his heavy head from its spot on the cold ground. He listened with bated breath as there were some grunts and then silence.

The door burst open.

"Patrick!" Patrick gave a tired smile towards Pete and let his head thump back to the floor. He felt arms surround him and his body leave the floor.

Then he slipped into a blissful sleep.


	110. Everybody Wants Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peek at a birthday fic for someone on tumblr!

Patrick only saw in black and white. Though, that wasn't rare. That was how it was in this society. 

From day one, you're born seeing black and white. You're not really stuck on 'oh I hope these two articles of clothing match'. 

Patrick thought that was a plausible struggle people who could see in color worried about. Patrick didn't think it was a big deal. They were just colors. Did they need to match?

Patrick always heard about parents being angry with their children not matching socks, but really, who could blame the kids? And it's not like anyone would care right?

Wrong.

Patrick learned hard and fast that if you didn't look presentable out in public, you were a disgrace. So, from day one, you have you're parents making sure you don't look like a mess. They make sure no one will laugh at you, that the other parents won't make fun of you or your parents.

Patrick hated society.

But, we're getting off track.

So, from day one color isn't really a thing. Patrick was never bothered by this. He had tags to tell him what color was what and that he could anticipate the colors that would burst in front of him should the time come.

The time? What time?

I'm so glad you asked.

Patrick's only heard stories, but it sounds amazing. The sudden burst of colors that flood your vision when you finally see your soulmate. The overwhelming feeling of knowing that the person you're looking at it is the one you'll spend your whole life with? Patrick can't wait to feel that. He's waited his whole life and he knows it's supposed to take time, but he's not getting any younger and he doesn't want to wait forever.

He's the type of person that won't date anyone that's not his soulmate. That's how he is. So, with him in his 30's and his parents yelling at him daily to just date anyway, he really can't wait to meet his soulmate.

\--

"If you don't get out there and look, you'll never find them." Patrick blinks blearily at the fluffy haired man in front of him. Patrick sighs and slumps into his chair.

"You don't say." Joe rolls his eyes and pats Patrick on the shoulder. 

"You'll find them. You know you will. It takes time."

"It's easy for you to say. You met Marie when you were 20. Joe you've been together for 10 years. I'm the only 30-year old that you know who hasn't met their soulmate! What if I'm-"

"Don't say it." Joe cuts his friend off. 

"Unloveable." Patrick whispers out, casting his eyes to the table in front of him. Unloveable's were rare, but they existed. They were the ones with soulmates that either died a long time ago or have already found someone else in the world to spend their lives with.

Patrick was positive that he was one of the Unloveable's. 

Joe constantly tried to tell him that he wasn't.

Patrick was stubborn.

"There's no other explanation." Patrick whispers out, eyes stuck on the cup in front of him. He flicks his eyes up softly to meet Joe's concerned one's. 

"Please don't say that." Patrick smiles at him.

"It's not like it's a bad thing. People make it up to be this really terrible thing, but it's really not that bad." Patrick tells him, letting the smile drift up farther and letting the light in his eyes flicker brightly. "I'll just live in my own little apartment with a bunch of cats-"

"You're allergic to cats."

"Not the point." Joe rolls his eyes. "Besides, hypoallergenic cats are a thing y'know?" 

"You can't afford hypoallergenic cats." Patrick shrugs his shoulders, his smile never leaving his face.

"Then I'll just get used to the cats. My friend's sister had to do that." Joe sighs at the sudden change of topic and looks Patrick squarely in the eyes.

"Why do you do that?" Patrick gives him a smaller smile and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You deflect the conversation. You change its course. If you're so fine being the way you are, why do you change the topic like you do?" Patrick blinks at him and lets the smile fall.

"Because. Look, I may be fine with it, but it's hard to think about sometimes. The thought of dying alone? With no one by me? Or no one to help keep my memory alive? It's scary. Not having a family? Not having someone by you when you need them? I hate the thought of it. So yeah. I may be alright with it but sometimes it sucks to talk about." Joe nods, holding a hand out and grabbing Patrick's prone one on the table.

"I understand. We'll steer clear of the conversation in the future." Patrick squeezes his hand and nods. 

"Thank you, Joe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS FEEL FREE TO REQUEST SHIT IF YOU WANT


	111. I Don't Feel A Thing For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an insanely late birthday present for someone on wattpad

_"The surgery is-"_

_"I know."_

From a young age, Patrick had always thought love would be amazing. He always thought he would be able to find that one person, the person that would love him and be with him forever.

At the age of 19, he found that person.

His name was Pete Wentz.

From the moment Patrick met him, he was in love. It was love at first sight.

But only for Patrick, it seemed.

_"You'll lose all feelings and emotions towards him."_

_"Please just do it. I don't want to feel this way anymore."_

A cough came first, then the flowers started appearing. Patrick would stare at the bag of petals that he coughed up, and knew what it meant.

"You just have to talk to him." Patrick's friend, Joe, told him. Patrick would shake his head and look out the window.

"He already has someone."

_"If you're sure, we'll get started."_

_"I'm sure."_

When the disease (Hanahaki Disease as Patrick came to find out) got really bad, he came to a decision.

"He won't ever love me. This will never go away. Joe, I have to do this."

"But the surgery will kill all your feelings and emotions towards him. What if he ends up loving you back?" Patrick would roll his eyes and shake his head, sending his friend a sad smile.

"You've seen how he is with him. They're in love. I'll never have that with him. I'll never have what you and Andy have. This is the best option. It's that, or I let it kill me."

_"Patrick?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How do you feel?"_

The last time Patrick saw Pete was an hour before Patrick's surgery. Pete was in the ER, waiting for his boyfriend. Pete looked up and saw Patrick, saw the bag next to him filled with flowers and sent a sad look towards him.

Pete got up and walked over to the boy.

"Hey, Patrick." Patrick's eyes looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Who is it?"

_"Mr. Stump? You have a visitor. A Mr. Pete Wentz."_

_"Patrick? What-"_

"You."

_Patrick looked up at Pete. He found he felt nothing for the man in front of him._

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"I didn't want to hurt anymore."_

_"But-"_

_"You were happy. I didn't want to take that away from you."_

_"This is all wrong."_

_"You should have said something."_

Before Patrick was wheeled into the operating room, he heard Pete's distinct voice go through the hallway.

"I love you."

_"I did."_

_"Guess you should have said something sooner."_


	112. Love In The Middle Of A Firefight

"Shit shit shit shit." Police Chief Pete Wentz swore as he ducked behind a stack of crates. "Fucking shit." The local mob had come out of hiding for a day and managed to start a shootout with the police department. 

Pete didn't dare look to see how it was going, but he could clearly hear the laughter of the mob boss sounding through the warehouse.

"Oh, Wentz!" Pete peeked his head around the corner to see the mob boss himself, Patrick Stump, smiling widely and waving his gun around. Pete swore again and ducked back behind the crates.

"Wentz!" The stage whisper came from Andy Hurley who gestured to Stump with his eyes. "Now or never." Pete groaned and knew that Hurley was right. He had to shoot him.

Pete took a deep breath and gripped his gun tight with both hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and swung his gun around the corner of the crates and shot.

"Shit!" Came Stump's pained cry. Pete slumped back against the crates and deflated.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this._

_*_

The door opened and shut with a slam. Pete winced at the sound and got up to enter the living room.

"Wentz!" Pete shot a sheepish smile towards his husband.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day at work?" Patrick Stump, his clothes rumpled and arm in a sling growls at him.

"YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!" Pete rushes to the small mob boss and gathers him carefully into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby. It's my job."

"Your job fucking sucks." Patrick mumbles against Pete's shoulder. Pete nods, patting Patrick on the back.

"You can say that again."


	113. Fall of SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what I was trying to do. Just go with it.

Pete's apartment is silent save for the rain that pattered harshly on his roof. The news that SHIELD had fallen had shaken him to his core. Someone from his team had done that. He knew that much.

That's not what was occupying his thoughts though.

Patrick was part of SHIELD. He was their mechanic. He was their tech guy. SHIELD fell and now Patrick was no longer safe. He had seen the news and the attacks on former SHIELD agents. 

He waited for the day he saw Patrick on the news. His body beaten black and blue.

Pete shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to will away the images of his friend's body on the ground.

It wouldn't happen to him. Patrick knew what he was doing. He knew how to hide...didn't he?

A harsh, resounding knock that was quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning made its way into Pete's apartment. Pete hopped off his couch and quickly made his way to the door. He didn't spare a second in opening the door, skipping the part where he looks through the peephole like he normally would.

"Patrick?" Patrick's name is a harsh, surprised whisper. Patrick is standing in front of his open apartment with a small smile on his lips.

"Long time no see." He whispers, finally letting his eyes (one blue, one green) latch on to Pete's gold ones. Pete moves to the side and ushers the mechanic into the small apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asks, shutting the door softly behind him. Patrick casts him a humorless smile.

"Didn't you hear about SHIELD?" Pete blinks but nods.

"Yeah. I was worried about you, but I never had any way to contact you." Pete pauses and looks at him. "What happened?" All the tension in Patrick's body leaves him and he deflates. Pete catches him as his body collapses.

"My house." Patrick whispers out. "Not 5 minutes ago, a bunch of Inhumans came and attacked. Luckily, I made it out alright." Patrick's lips twitch into a smirk. "Guess they didn't know who they were dealing with." Pete blinks at him and his brow furrows. "I made my way here as fast as I could. The streets are crawling with Inhumans. There's really nowhere safe for us."

Patrick leans into Pete's body and lets himself relax.

"I'm sorry." Pete whispers, pressing his lips into Patrick's soft hair. 

"What for? It wasn't your fault." Pete shakes his head.

"I should have stopped them." Patrick lets out a little laugh.

"You wouldn't have been able to do that." Pete shrugs and pulls the smaller man closer into his body.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Pete?"

"Yeah?" Thunder booms and lightning flashes across the sky. 

"What do you think will happen to everyone? Most Inhumans don't care for us, but there are those few-"

"We'll save them. We'll figure it out. I'm sure most of the Inhumans that are committing these crimes will be taken care of by morning, but for now? You stay here and we plan." Patrick shifts and looks up at Pete.

"You sure?" Pete smiles down at him. He smiles that smile that has saved so many.

"Absolutely."


	114. A Town Called Timely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just testing something out for a fic idea. Don't worry if it doesn't make sense. It's not really supposed to right now.
> 
> Oh. Does the name sound familiar? It should. I am using the name Timely that comes from the Marvel 1872 comics.

Pete stumbled into the small town with a burst of dust behind him. He peeked his head to look behind him and was satisfied that he had lost whoever was following him. 

"Peter!" Pete flinches as he turns back around and looks at the short-tempered, black-clad undertaker. Pete sheepishly smiles at him.

"Hey, Patrick." Patrick stops a few inches away from him and looks deep into Pete's eyes. Pete would never get used to seeing the void of darkness that was Patrick's eyes. Pete remembered Patrick telling him the reason they were like that was because of his gift.

His gift to see the dead came at the price of his eyes.

It didn't really make sense, but Patrick's story was an odd one. At a young age, he had beautiful blue eyes. They lit up the world and were his parent's joy. Then his parents died. Patrick was heartbroken. When they died and they were buried in the graveyard with the other bodies, Patrick wept. 

He wanted nothing more than to see his parents again.

That's where the devil came in.

When he saw the boy, small and crying, he offered him a chance to see his parents again. Patrick readily agreed, knowing that there would have to be some sort of price.

And there was. 

The devil took his eyes. 

In their place, the void of darkness, the sockets were the key to seeing his parents. Though, that also meant he could see every other soul that resided on earth or rather anywhere he was.

It also meant that Patrick couldn't see the living, but he could see their souls. So really, Pete happily thought, everything worked out in the end.

"Who did you lead here?" Patrick asks, scrunching his face up in a fit of anger. Pete smiled and held his hands out in a false surrender.

"No one! I didn't lead anyone here!" It was unnerving to see Patrick blink. Pete knew he did it to freak him out.

"That's funny because I just got word that there are a few bad people coming here right now." Pete squinted in the direction he knew the soul that gave Patrick the information was.

"Traitor." He mumbles under his breath. He flinches back when Patrick's face is inches from his. Pete can see the faint outline of a blue light deep in the darkness of Patrick's skull.

"Who did you lead here." Patrick's voice is dark and harsh and Pete swallows thickly.

"Bandits." Patrick growls and spins around and runs deeper into the town. Pete winces and races after him. "Patrick wait!" Patrick stops for a moment, looking off to the side.

"Peter. Are you absolutely certain you led bandits here?" Patrick sounds frightened and worried. Pete furrows his brow and Patrick keeps staring off to the side.

"Yeah. Why?" Patrick turns towards him scrunches his forehead.

"They don't have souls."


	115. Sinners Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as good as the first part but yeah. i felt like it.

Pete's vision swims as he sways on his knees. He flicks his eyes up wearily and blinks through the blood dripping into his sight.

"Why are you doing this?" Patrick cocks his head and smiles that malicious smile. It's all teeth and blinding white. He's covered in blood and the fire that roars behind him makes his shadow larger than life.

"Didn't your dear Director ever tell you?" Patrick walks calmly over to Pete and kneels down. His face is inches away from Pete's and it's all he can do to not flinch back. Patrick lifts a hand and caresses Pete's face. 

The change is slow and is sure to haunt Pete if he makes it out of this alive.

Patrick's teeth sharpen, his mouth stretches horrendously across his face in a sickening smile, his eyes roll back into his head. The hand that rests on Pete's face elongates and his nails become long and sharp. The scars that mar his face tell a terrible story. He becomes skin and bone and his bones rearrange themselves. Pete winces at the sound of cracking bones.

The fire behind him dances as his shadow moves closer, taking the form of a man though all Pete can pay attention too is the smile and the eyes.

Patrick leans forward and puts his mouth right now next to Pete's ear.

"You can't trust a Nightmare."

Pete's world goes black.


	116. Wait For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to this song from this musical called Hadestown and it's based off the story of Eurydice and Orpheus plus Persephone and Hades and it's set like.....i don't even know. Industrial times? Who knows but it's awesome and this song Wait For Me tears me apart every time I listen to it so yeah. You got this hahaha.

"We're almost there." Pete whispers out breathlessly. He doesn't have Patrick's hand in his. He's got to use both his own to climb out of the pit. "We're so close. We'll be together again." 

Pete looks up and sees the light of day. A smile breaks out onto his face and he laughs.

"Light! Patrick, light!" Pete knows he won't get a reply back. Not yet. Not until they get out of there. It takes everything in his power to not look back. He remembers the God's words. He has to believe Patrick is behind him.

Pete breathes out as he breaches the hole. The sun is blinding and he blinks to clear his eyes.

He turns back to smile at his husband.

His face falls when he sees Patrick hasn't reached the edge. He looks at Patrick's hand as it starts to fade.

"No." Patrick sends him a small smile and mouths to him.

_I love you_.

"No. We were almost there. It's not fair." Pete rushes to the edge and reaches for Patrick. Patrick's body fades before Pete's eyes. "Wait!" The hole to the underworld closes in front of him.

His love is gone once again.


	117. SPOOKY TIME IS UPON US

No, this is not a one shot. BUT IT'S AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!

So, I take requests for Halloween one shots/fics/whatever. This year I've decided to have a link to google forms where you can go and just...request whatever. I like to work on requests as early as possible because it takes me forever to even like....get started on them haha.

so, here's the link https://goo.gl/forms/OXHA8qmUYgywyN332 go ahead and request there if you want, if not that's fine. 

but yeah. those requests (if any appear) will be what I work on for the next while hahah


End file.
